Forbidden Fruit
by Jinx Dodson
Summary: Isabella Mikaelson feels the weight of the world is on her shoulders. Her uncles have certain expectations of her as she's rare amongst human's left in the family. Will she be able to carry through or will a certain vampire ruin their plans for her?
1. Trouble

Forbidden Fruit

_Damon Salvatore finds himself intrigued by a certain Mikaelson, one that's completely off limits, only adding to his curiosity. He begins to watch over Isabella Mikaelson. Finding out her dark story he finds himself suddenly protective of her yet leery because of the family lineage. He knows he should simply walk away and forget he'd ever met her. But he never could resist temptation… _

_**As always my stories are rated MATURE for a reason such as violence, abuse, underage alcohol usage, language, sex etc… This story will contain horror, humor, romance, drama and whatever else I feel like adding to the mix. Dark story warning…**_

Intro:

The music's blaring lights strobe about the dance floor. This girl's hips play a dangerous game as his hands are running along them. She sways to the music and he presses himself against her and bravely starts kissing along her neck. His hands move around to the bareness of her tummy. She smelled like heaven and felt like walking sex. The long haired brunette turns around facing him with a sultry smile. She runs her fingers along his chest where his shirts slightly unbuttoned. She finds herself drawn to him not able to pull away but doesn't understand why. This isn't her normal behavior. She couldn't help but to stare into his light blue eyes. His lips lock with hers and both let out a simultaneous moan. He picks her up as she wraps her hands around his neck. Her legs wrap around his waist. Both were clearly wasted and had been dancing with one another for hours.

They continue to kiss as he carries her outside the bar doors. He's not even able to clearly think about what he's doing. Both suddenly wonder how they appeared at his house. He takes off her shirt and flings her onto the bed. She lets out a soft giggle and he smiles vainly. He takes off his own shirt and works his way out of his pants. His eyes widen as she teases him by rubbing herself sensually taking off her little black thong. She tosses it his way and he catches them breathing them in like a drug. He then crawls over her kissing along her legs, hips, waist up to her neck. He gently scrapped his fangs along her neck wanting to taste her but didn't want to frighten her. He couldn't wrap his mind around this.

_Why couldn't he pull away? _

She arches her back as he slides into her. Her fingernails claw at his back as she craves more. She knew she should stop this. She should be home. This could get her in a world of trouble. He kisses along her neck up to her lips. He braces himself along the headboard picking up the pace.

_Why does this does feels fucking good? _

I don't even know him I shouldn't be here. But god I don't want him to stop.

His hands run along her breast. He couldn't stop thinking about her perfect her body was everything about it was tantalizing. Her hands wrap along his neck and she kisses along his chest. She nips along his neck as she works her way up. That drove him mad. This girl was beyond wet and he knew he wasn't far behind he felt the pressure building up he was going to fucking erupt. Both moan out in finishes. He finds himself kissing her lips once again before he rolls off her.

Why am I doing this? He thinks as he brings her against him. His arms and wrap around her and he kisses along her shoulders and neck off and on as they both just lay there.

_What is it about this Bella chick?_

What is it about this Damon guy?

Chapter 1

(Read and Review please thank you… I do not own anything just a dreamer.)

"Hmmm." He cocks a brow as he rolls over.

Normally this is where he makes some excuse or compels the girl into leaving. Instead he finds himself moving a strand of hair from her face. He pulls the sheets down enough to expose her alluring breast, taking a peek to the rest of her body. Even in the morning just as beautiful he found himself thinking. He runs a gentle hand along her body. She blinks awake and smiles. He smiles in return but her smile soon fades as she shoots up in the bed. She practically stumbles out of the bed to get away from him.

"Whoa…" He says blown away, making a first in history a woman has ever reacted this way to Damon Salvatore after a night of mind blowing sex.

Bella quickly gathers her clothes.

"Good morning to you to."

She looks to him wide eyed.

"I'm sorry but this was a very big mistake."

"Sleeping with me a mistake?" He says vainly.

She nods and rushes towards the door holding her shoes in her hands.

"At least let me make you some breakfast?" Did I honestly just offer to cook? What the fuck? I don't even cook! Let it go. You both got what you wanted. No strings attached right? But he couldn't.

Damon rears back in wonder as she steps into her shoes on the way down the stairs.

"Do I at least get a phone number? Last name?" She reaches to the door.

"So no chance on a nooner later?" He scoffs crossing his arms.

He rolls his eyes wondering how she's going to get home. He steps outside and sees her walking down the street.

"Well I'll be damned." He rears back as the familiar black car pulls up.

She gets inside and they peel away burning rubber.

* * *

"You didn't call."

Bella meekly lowers her head.

"This isn't going to happen again."

Bella nods and swallows back nervously.

Elijah sighs as he looks to her he pulls into a Dunkin Donuts.

"What would you like?"

Bella looks to him oddly.

"The usual?" He questions and she shrugs.

He drives up to the drive thru window and orders. Once he gets what she wants he turns back to her.

"Get showered and to your room before Nic gets home."

"Nic the dick." She mutters under her breath.

Elijah shakes his head at this as he drives her home.

"You're going to school tomorrow."

Bella turns to see her car is back home now.

"I also rid of the vodka in your purse. That also will not happen again."

Her bottom lip quivers a bit. Elijah was the only one she hated disappointing. Fuck what the others think. Once Elijah walks her into the house, Rebekah's all smiles.

"You're in so much trouble."

Bella rolls her eyes and when Elijah isn't looking she flips her off.

"Get showered." Elijah demands as he picks up a paper scrolling through it.

"And don't forget to douche."

Elijah cuts Rebekah a look.

"What she doesn't know where that's been?"

He rolls his eyes.

"Better close your legs I'm starting to feel a draft." Bella fires back.

Elijah grins shaking his head.

Rebekah's jaw drops.

"Are you honestly going to let her talk to me like that?"

He shrugs and walks off.

Once Bella makes her way upstairs the flashes of last night begin to replay. She closed her eyes for a moment remembering everything. She sighs once she opens them knowing she'd never see him again. Her uncles would make sure of that, fucking vampires. She tossed her shoes into the closet the urge to cry it. But she hated crying. Bella didn't cry. She'd only cried once. She winces at the memory and picks up his picture. Her fingers run along it. A bit of guilt hit as well about what she'd just done. Last night was the first she'd even been with another man since.

"Please don't tell me you're still whining!"

Rebekah says at the door. Bella sighs.

"Out Becca!"

She yanks the picture from Bella's hand.

"Poor little hybrid. He really was a looker though I must admit. Do tell me Bella what was it like? You know… fucking a hybrid."

"Watch your mouth!"

"It's been a year now. Tyler's six feet under not coming back love."

Rebekah rips the picture in half and drops it on the floor.

"YOU BITCH!" Bella yells and grabs her spray bottle of vervain. She sprays Rebekah in the face.

Rebekah screams out and Elijah appears behind her.

"What is going on?"

Elijah watches as Bella squats down and picks up the remains of Tyler's picture. He sighs and grabs Rebekah by the arm and drags her back down stairs.

Bella's hand's become fist as she sneaks into her closet. She searches for her hidden bottle of vodka but is pissed to see she can't find it. She starts tearing up her closet looking for it. Bella hears something smash against the floor directly behind her.

"Looking for this?" Elijah narrows his eyes upon her and points to the shower.

"When you're done you're going to clean this up!"

Pagebreak

"What's your deal?" Stefan says as he comes out of the house.

He's got his backpack about to head to school. Damon just smirks shaking his head.

"Were you aware that the Mikaelsons were back?"

Stefan sighs.

"Oh joy."

"Yep."

Damon says softly laughing.

"How do you know this?"

Damon presses his lips together.

"I might've just started a small forest fire, nothing to worry about. Have a good day at school."

Stefan shrugs confused and gets in his car driving off. Damon went to his room her scent was still upon his sheets as he breathed them in. It riled him up all over again, he half growls in misery and jumps into the shower. He tried not to think about her especially now that he knew the company she kept. But he couldn't help himself.

He kept thinking about how they went from dancing all night long to fucking. He grew hard all over again just thinking about it. Damon sighs turning the water towards the cold mark. She could have at least gave me a proper goodbye this morning he thinks looking down. Still he was taken back by all this. Shouldn't he be glad she made the choice to dart out the door? She just saved him a lot of trouble especially considering the obvious. Once he finishes showering he slams the water off feeling slightly more agitated this just wasn't his usual behavior to become so wrapped up in a single girl. There's plenty of them… idiot… move on.

* * *

Once Bella showered, she went back to bed. She didn't want to face Nic or Kol Becca was bad enough. She and Nic had been closer at one time but ever since Tyler's death. Something hadn't set right with her. She became more and more distant. Bella felt she could only truly count on Elijah. The weight of the world she felt was on her shoulders. She was one of few human's left of the Mikaelson bloodline. Her father one of the originals that had died, a hunter took his life. Leaving her with no one else at the age of 12 her uncles took her in. She had to move to New Orleans. There had been a time she thought the world of Nic. But over the years she'd seen far too much darkness within him. Things she'd never understand. Things that often made her cringe, she swore he was bipolar even for a vampire.

As for Kol and Becca she never quite thought much of either. Becca was always jealous of her and always down her throat about something. In fact it was usually she and Nic against her and Elijah. Kol never took sides and usually laughed about such things. Bella never had a true mother figure. She'd always been around men mainly vampires. She'd also had her share of other supernatural experiences she wished not to remember. She winces in thought of Tyler again. Bella was expected to pass down the bloodline, to have children and add to the family roots so to speak. They were very protective of her. Nic made it abundantly clear to her at the age of 14 what was expected out of her. She was to remain human, marry a proper gentlemen and have many children. She rolls her eyes in thought.

A small giggle escapes her lips as she thinks about the man she was with last night. He was far from proper… He had some of the worst pickup lines she'd ever heard. She bites her lower lip but something about him fascinated her no doubt. He'd a body and eyes that could make you drop his touch even more so. But once again that bit of guilt hits. She grits her teeth. How long was she going to punish herself? Wouldn't Tyler want her to move on and be happy? But in some ways it still seemed like it was just yesterday. To this day she still doesn't quite understand how he died. It just seemed so sudden. They called it an accident. But she knew her boyfriend he was a hybrid and not one so easy to kill off. Tyler was one of the strongest besides her uncles she'd ever known of. She was beginning to wonder if the pain would ever truly go away. This hole resided within her that nothing could fill. In fact last night was the first time she'd been able to let herself go since his passing.

The only thing about last night that had bothered Bella was she wondered how they even got to Damon's house. She didn't remember driving. She remembered everything else but that. Bella figured she must've spaced out she was pretty drunk. In fact she still felt hung over. She places her pillow over her to drown out any other noise. Being a Mikaelson had its advantages though not only were all Mikaelson bloodlines extraordinarily attractive human or vampire for that matter. But the name itself could get you a long ways. Such as how Bella never had to worry about being carded. All she had to say was her last name and that was it. Whether it be fear or respect no one messed with the Mikaelsons.

Bella had just turned 17 and was about to go to Mystic Falls for the first time. Today was to be her first day but do to her little episode last night. Elijah insisted that she start tomorrow. She'd been going to school in New Orleans. She dreaded school though. She knew they'd fucking send Becca with her to keep an eye on her, which only made matters worse. Becca hated school and took it out on Bella when she was forced to go alongside of her. As if she needed more reasons for Becca to hate her. She was always jealous of Bella's human status. Becca longed to be human and she resented Bella for how Elijah seemed to cater to her. He was very protective however stern yet Bella could bring out his soft side in the matter of minutes. This is where he and Nic locked horns the most. Their fights mainly centered around Bella. Whereas Nic thought they should be harder on Bella, Elijah felt differently he felt she'd been through enough darkness. That she could use whatever light had to offer her.

Bella however was slowly self-destructing and he was the only one to truly take notice of this. He's the only one that paid attention enough. Only Elijah knew she'd began drinking since Tyler's passing. Only Elijah had seen her truly break down and he was the only one that was there for her. The others told her to get over it, to move on. That shit happens and that's how life is, even said as much as how Tyler wasn't worth her time anyhow. There was no time for pity parties or any of that silly nonsense to be a Mikaelson means you've got to be tough. Learn to move on and simply survive. Elijah felt his brothers forgot what it meant to be human. They treated Bella as though she was centuries old and more durable. Only he treated her like a teenage girl that needed much TLC but even he didn't know how to give her everything she needed. Bella was very much alone in this world. She'd to teach herself things about becoming a woman, sex, boyfriends, friends (what very little she had). She learned pretty quick what little friends she had used her for her status. Not that they ever truly gave a damn. The only one that ever truly got Bella and loved her for who she really was … Tyler Lockwood.

"You going to lay in bed all day love?"

Bella tiredly moves the pillow and jumps a bit.

"Nic…" She grumbles seeing how he's lying in the bed facing her.

She hated when he did that. It was freaking creepy. He reaches over moving a strand of hair from her face.

"Weren't you supposed to be at school today?"

She sighs and rolls over facing the ceiling.

"I wasn't feeling good." Which wasn't quite a lie.

Little was she aware that the little conniving bitch Becca had ratted her out. She knew Elijah would never do such a thing.

"Were you now?" He questions.

She nods. Nic presses his lips together.

"Hmmm."

Before she can truly think or even blink. He has her penned to the wall.

"You honestly believe you can lie to me! To my face!" She wraps her hands around his wrists trying to catch her breath.

"Nic…" She pleads her eyes watering.

"It will not happen again! Do we have an understanding!"

She nods behind gasps.

"NIc please I'm sorry."

"And you will not consort with the Salvatores!"

"The who?" She questions as he finally drops his hand.

She starts coughing as she finally gets a full breath.

"That vampire you were with last night! You're to stay away from him!"

"Vampire?"

His eyes grow black as he holds his hand like he's to back hand her. It wouldn't be the first or the last for Nic. But he surprisingly refrains.

"You honestly didn't know!"

"Of course not how would I?!"

"You live under a roof of vampires! You're so ignorant Bella! You let this vampire fuck you like the little slut you are. Without even batting an eye or questioning anything about him! You didn't even know his name! You're a disgrace!"

Like he was one to talk, Bella couldn't even begin to count how many endless women and vampires her uncle had brought home over the years she'd lived with them. He wasn't shy either when it came down to it. There were many times she'd walked into the house and he'd be feeding and fucking some random person. Damon was the only other man she'd slept with. She rolls her eyes and looks to the ground.

"You know I hate when you do that." He hisses.

They hear a sigh and turn to see Elijah leaning against the doorframe.

"I'd already handled this Nic."

"A little double douse doesn't hurt. She must learn brother."

Elijah continues to look on. Nic sighs and finally leaves the room. Elijah glances upon Bella's neck shaking his head. She rubs it sorely and grabs her jacket. Elijah grabs her arm gently on the way out. He runs a single finger along the hand marks. She hears his teeth grind together.

"Don't be out too late and no more getting yourself into trouble."

She nods but rushes out the door.

Bella gets in the car and heads to the one place she can find peace. She drives to the cemetery and parks her car outside the Lockwood area. Bella walks up to Tyler's grave and lays down at the foot of it. She closes her eyes. The usual knot forms in her throat but she wasn't about to give in. She rolls over running her fingers through the grass. She eyes the tombstone ever so often. Her eyes grow heavy and before she truly realizes it she's fallen asleep.

This makes the first of vivid dreams to come.

Damon appears before her and pens her against the car. He begins to kiss her and unbuttoning her top. She turns to see other's are about but still he continues to undo her shirt kissing along her chest. His hands run along her breast…

Bella shoots up in a gasp and turns hearing a crowing sound. She narrows her eyes at the black bird on Tyler's grave. She sighs and flings her head back.

"Way to ruin a good dream. Stupid bird." The crow cocks his head and for some reason she smiles at this.

But her smile fades as the guilt hits. Here she was on Tyler's grave and she was dreaming of someone else. She covers her mouth coming to her feet.

"Tyler… I'm so sorry. I…"

She closes her eyes feeling ill now.

"That's so fucked up." She mutters furious with herself.

The bird crows out again looking upon her.

She sits back down shaking her head.

"You're not very fearful of humans are you? Not very wise… Friend of Tyler's?"

She swore the bird was actually looking to the tombstone. But she knew it was just her imagination.

"He's my dead boyfriend… Just thought you should know." The bird tilts its head.

"Things tend to die around me." She says with a dark grin shaking her head.

"I'm like a modern day reaper or something. So don't come too close."

She wasn't even sure why she was talking to a bird. But here she was at least it was something. She felt so lonely sometimes it consumed her. Bella picks at the grass pulling out blades of it ever so often.

"Ever just want to end it all?" She says looking down.

"Just fly off into some random damn window and knock yourself out?" She sighs and looks back to the bird.

"I sure as fuck do." Bella laughs shaking her head.

"I mean come on I'm talking to a god damn crow!"

She lays back down closing her eyes once more.

"No fucking way I'm going back to that house. Fucking vampires they piss me off." But she laughs to herself on the irony.

"Vampires." She shakes her head with a certain grin.

Bella runs her hand once again along her throat. She knew she'd have to wear a turtleneck to school tomorrow. She hated turtlenecks. That and it wasn't even cold enough for one. She groans out and takes her jacket off placing it over her head.

"Bella…"

Bella grunts feeling someone kicking softly at her feet. She rolls over seeing the bird is now gone. Elijah's crouched over now offering a hand.

"Fell asleep again?"

"Um yeah sorry."

He nods and picks her up. He sits her on the hood of her car and looks around. Elijah bites down on his wrist.

"Here…" He offers.

"But Nic…" She knew Nic didn't want her having vampire blood in her system.

"You can't very well go to school with those markings. Now drink before it heals."

He presses his wrist to her mouth and continues to keep watch. This made three times total Elijah had ever fed her his own blood. Twice because of Nic. Once because of Tyler but it wasn't Tyler's fault. It was he first was learning to deal with becoming a hybrid. Tyler had hated himself for what he'd done. He nearly killed Bella. To this very day Elijah and Bella kept that day a secret.

Once Bella's done Elijah wipes her mouth clean.

"Follow me home."

* * *

Yet again the dreams came once Bella hit the bed, only longer even more vivid. They felt so real.

Her alarm went off and she rose in sweats. Quickly she showered, dressed and brushed her hair on the way down stairs. She grabbed her bag. Becca was already waiting and in a huffy mood. No surprise there.

"You two have a good day." Elijah says as they head out the door.

"I'm driving." Becca scoffs.

"But it's my car."

"Don't care."

Bella rolls her eyes.

However a smile crosses her face as they pull into the school. There he was standing beside another boy and some cheerleader. The three of them turn towards Bella's car as Becca parks. She thinks about Becca though and her brother's warning. She sighs miserably. Becca gets out slamming the door.

"Easy!" Bella snaps and walks over checking the door out.

"The car is fine. Now be a good dear and piss off."

"Keys!" Bella calls out irritably as Becca tosses them over. Bella catches them.

"Bitch…" She mutters.

She notices Damon cutting her a look from afar. She wanted to go say hi. Or meet whoever it was he was with. She wondered why he was here. She could tell he was slightly too old to be in school. But she sighs to herself knowing Becca was probably somewhere about keeping tabs on her.

He waves but Bella holds her breath as she simply walks away. She hears footsteps behind her picking up pace.

"Hey…"

She turns cautiously. He narrows his eyes.

"You go to school here?"

She bites her lower lip looking around for Becca. She nods.

"Just how old are you?"

"15." She says for some reason wanting to fuck with him.

He stumbles back a bit.

"Um what?"

She laughs.

"17 relax Don Juan."

"Don Juan huh?" He says with a smirk.

She shrugs and starts to walk away again.

"So that's it?" He says with her back to him.

"Yep."

"So you were just using me?" He says but isn't able to suppress his own grin.

"Exactly thanks by the way!"

"You're welcome!"

Stefan and his girlfriend Elena look to Damon oddly.

"Who was that?" Stefan questions.

Damon cocks a brow.

"Hmmm, trouble…"


	2. Little Secrets

Chapter 2

(I do not own anything, please read and review. I appreciate it!)

Bella twirls her pencil about. She couldn't stop thinking about him. What about him was so appealing? Why did she feel so playful around him? She sinks into her chair in thought. He's just another fucking vampire. Ugh… His smile though… His eyes… She bites her lower lip and begins her own little daydreaming.

She feels something smack her in the back of the head. She turns to see Becca smiling and waving. Bella looks to the ground seeing it was some sort of paper football. Bella flips her off and turns back around, the boy and girl that Damon was talking to earlier enter class. She watches curiously as they're hand in hand. He pecks the girl on the lips and she smiles warmly. She thought they were entirely too cute. The girl was gorgeous and the boy well rather looked like Damon somehow. She wondered if they were related.

"Hey Stefan."

Bella half turns curiously realizing that came from Becca's mouth. She notices the uncomfortable look on the boy's face, the same boy that was with Damon earlier. He clears his throat.

"Hey Becca."

Bella forces herself to turn back around but she couldn't help her curiosity. How did Becca know Stefan she wondered, now that she had a name to work with? Bella felt rather out of place. She knew no one besides bitchy Becca her aunt. She hated school. She missed Tyler. She'd rather be in bed or at the cemetery. Hell she'd take talking to a stupid bird again over this.

"I see we have a couple new faces."

Bella looks up to the teacher as he rises from his desk. He looks directly to Bella first.

"And you are?"

"Bella Mikaelson."

He then looks to Becca. Becca rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Rebekah…"

He nods.

"Alaric Saltzman, nice to meet you both, welcome to Mystic Falls."

Once his back's turned Becca leans into Bella's ear from her seat.

"A pity we share a last name."

"Isn't it… I mean to think… people will actually know I'm kin to a cold hearted bitch." Bella fires back.

"In this world love it pays to be a bitch. It'd do you some good to remember that."

Bella turns back to her.

"You truly are disillusioned."

"And you're pitiable."

"Is there a problem ladies?"

Bella turns back around but notices the look Stefan's giving the both of them. Mr. Saltzman looks upon them both waiting for an answer. Bella smiles.

"It's rather personal sir."

"Personal?" He questions.

Bella pretends to be shy and shrugs.

"It seems my friend is having a bit of a plumbing problem…" She hints.

Alaric's eyes widen a bit and he clears his throat.

"Would you like a pass to see the nurse?" He says looking to Becca.

Bella was dying. She' knew she'd pay for it later but so worth it. She could hear Becca's teeth grinding. The bell rings and Bella scoots out of her seat. Becca roughly grabs her by the arm. She shoves Bella against a locker.

"You best watch your back little niece. You won't always have the uncles watching your back."

Bella shoves off her.

"Don't even attempt to threaten me."

"I don't threaten love…"

She walks away.

"You alright?" Bella jumps turning towards the voice.

She sees its Stefan.

"Peachy…" Bella says and clears her throat as she walks away.

Bella keeps to herself the rest of the day. Her phone vibrates and she smiles seeing it was a text from Mason. Tyler's older brother. They'd kept in touch off and on since his passing.

_Going to be passing through town soon, thought you could sneak away. We got some catching up to do._

Sounds awesome, let me know.

_Will do. Hope all is well._

Bella stuffs the phone into her pocket and heads outside. She searches for her keys in her pocket. However she hears the sound of a car peeling out. Becca smiles and waves as she takes off with Bella's black Mustang convertible.

"FUCK!" Bella growls out and everyone turns to her.

She rolls her eyes and grits her teeth. She gets on her cell.

"Hello?" Becca answers happily.

"If you put a dent in that car…" Bella warns.

"Oops tunnel!"

Becca hangs up on her and Bella closes her eyes for a moment. She was furious. With all eyes on her still she ignores it and begins walking. A car pulls up behind her and she sees it's Elena and Stefan.

"You need a ride?" Elena offers.

She remembers her uncles warning though.

"I'm good. Thank you."

Elena narrows her eyes.

"Are you sure it's no problem really."

At that point Becca zooms up and honks the horn.

"Get in!" She demands.

Stefan turns and rears back, Becca smiles and waves at him. Bella notices how Elena reacts to this. She wondered if Becca and Stefan once had a thing or something. Bella sighs.

"I better go."

Bella gets in the car and Becca floors it. Neither says a word to each other. Bella gets out of the car preparing to head straight to her room. However Becca had other plans. She shoves Bella against the car.

"You will never pull that again…" Becca warns and she grabs Bella by the hair.

"Do we have an understanding!"

This fire was building up within Bella. She was growing tired of being pushed around. Being shoved about told what to do all the fucking time. She hauls off and for the first time ever she punches Becca in the face. Becca's eyes become black and the veins spread about her face. Bella tries to run towards the house but Becca grabs her and sinks her teeth into Bella's neck. Bella screams out. Elijah and Nic run out of the house.

"What did you do!" Elijah roars and grabs Rebekah by the throat.

Nic picks Bella up and rushes her inside the house. He lays her down on the couch. He narrows his eyes looking to the bite. Once Elijah drags Rebekah into the house he shoves her into a chair. Nic rises from crouching over Bella. He looks to his sister and walks over to her. For the first time that Bella ever saw he slaps the shit out of her. Rebekah's eyes widen and her jaw drops.

"Upstairs now!" Nic demands.

"But!"

"NOWWW! I will deal with you after I've calmed down!"

He grits his teeth and paces the room a bit. The blood drains down Bella's neck. Elijah bites down on his wrist.

"What the bloody hell are you doing brother?" Nic grabs his wrist shoving it back.

"You want her to bleed to death!"

"She'll heal!"

"It's not your choice!"

Nic rears back at this. Elijah attempts to heal Bella again and once again he's stopped. Elijah's eyes turn black with rage and he slams him against the fireplace.

"ENOUGH KLAUS!"

Bella gasps as Nic shoves him off. He goes to swing a fist and Elijah clasps his hand around it. Nic is brought down to his knees. Bella backs into the corner of the couch. Elijah notices this and drops his hold. He turns to Bella and slowly approaches her. He eyes Nic as he feeds Bella. Once he's done he rolls his sleeve back down. Bella looks to neither of them she rushes to her room slamming the door.

Nic looks to his brother and shakes his head bitterly. Elijah says nothing and exits the room. Bella paces her room. She pulls at her hair the anger continuing to build. She wanted to run away from all this. She didn't want to be here. Bella grabs her purse and sneaks out of her window. She hits a liquor store on the way once again flashing the name, getting what she wants.

Bella begins walking to the cemetery. She takes swigs of her vodka every now and then. This heavy feeling in her chest continued to build. She makes it to Tyler's grave and paces the area. Bella continues to take hits off the bottle. The crow makes his appearance again. She eyes it but continues to pace. She looks to the tombstone.

"WHY TYLER! WHY! WHY DID YOU FUCKING LEAVE ME HERE!"

She grits her teeth and drinks some more.

"I HATE IT! I HATE IT ALL! THIS LIFE! THIS FAMILY! ALL I HAD WAS YOU AND YOU FUCKING PUSSY OUT AND DIE ON ME!"

Bella throws the bottle at his tomb stone smashing it to pieces. The crow caws out flapping its wings.

"And you what are you even doing here?"

She grabs at her chest and closes her eyes. She grows weak and comes to her knees.

"I'm sorry. You know… I'm so fucking sorry." She shakes her head.

"I'm just so angry." She grits her teeth again.

"Please… why does it hurt so much? Why do I feel like I'm already dead? I want to be alive again dammit! I want to be able to breathe! I can't breathe! I can't think! Becca's right I'M FUCKING PATHETIC!"

After all this time she loses the battle. Her nails dig into the earth. The tears stream down her face. She lays her head down bringing her knees into a fetal position. The crow drops down from the tombstone and walks towards Bella. She narrows her eyes.

"You're very strange you know that?"

It tilts it's head.

Bella curiously stuck out hand. The bird froze as she run a single finger along the top of its head. She didn't understand why that made her smile but it did.

"I guess we could be friends. Don't see why not. I've seen stranger things."

She rolls over facing the sky.

"Just don't go dying on me like everything else."

She takes in a deep breath and wipes her eyes. But she becomes startled hearing the familiar car. She jumps to her feet and looks to see it's at the entrance. Bella didn't want to face him. She takes off running. She runs into the woods. Bella see's the creek and knew he couldn't pick up her scent through the water. She quickly looks around for a safe spot to hold on to emerge herself just long enough to make him lose her trail.

It was Kol… He was the worst. Bella quickly dunks herself into the ice cold water and holds on a rooted branch to keep the current from sucking her in. She holds her breath praying he'll just give up and go home. The root gives and the branch snaps. Bella fights to come up for air but the current takes her further down and sucks her in. She stretches out her hands and feels her body about to give she couldn't hold her breath much longer. Her eyes start to close.

"Hey!"

"Come on now snap out of it!" She feels someone pumping on her chest.

Bella rolls over puking up the water. She gasps out rolling back over. Her body shivers uncontrollably.

"Let's get you inside." She feels someone pick her up.

She looks up narrowing her eyes.

"Damon?"

He nods.

"Hold on."

He warns as he takes off. Suddenly they're in his house yet again… Only he places her beside the fireplace and starts to get it lit.

"Damon…" She says shivering.

Her jaw drops as he begins stripping her down. He tosses her clothes to the floor and wraps a blanket around her. He smirks seeing her reaction.

"Where'd you think that was leading?"

She swallows back as he lays her down on the couch.

"I hope I didn't disappoint." He hints.

He runs a warm hand along her cheek. Bella scoots back in the couch and holds the blanket around her.

"I shouldn't be here."

"Hmmm." He shrugs.

She starts to get off the couch. He gently pushes her back.

"Relax. I covered our tracks." He says with a wink.

"No one knows you're here."

He notices how she's covering up and hiding.

"I've seen you naked before. Have you already forgotten?"

She blushes a bit but smiles shaking her head.

"Wait… that was you?"

He rears back.

"Well it sure wasn't my brother."

She rolls her eyes.

"No that pulled me out of the water."

He shrugs.

"You owe me a new jacket by the way. I figure you can afford it."

She crosses her arms.

"How so?"

"Leather? Cold water? Get the picture?"

"Well I'm so sorry about your precious jacket."

"So am I."

He pokes at the fire as it builds up.

"I guess I should be thanking you?"

He turns to her.

"You do owe me."

"Owe you?"

He nods confidently.

"For what saving me?"

"Nah, I'll let that one slide. But you running out on me a few days ago? Owe me big time."

"Oh is that so?"

"I wasn't quite done with you."

She blushes a bit.

"You have like no filter. Do you?"

"Should I?"

She shrugs.

"So is this a habit of yours?"

"What?"

"Running…"

She looks to him oddly.

"You were running from someone Bella… who?"

She narrows her eyes.

"Nobody."

"Hmmm." He says not convinced.

"Look I really should be going."

She lifts up from the couch. Damon makes his way over.

"And just what are you going to wear?" He looks down to the blanket.

Bella sighs trying to think.

"Stay…" He says softly.

"But…" He leans into her.

"You owe me remember." He whispers and starts kissing her.

She puts her hand to his lips.

"Damon you don't understand."

He liked that, hearing her say his name.

"What's not to understand?"

She could no longer think as he's got her penned into a corner.

"You know what I am don't you?"

She nods breathlessly.

"Are you really a Mikaelson?"

She nods again.

He laughs with a hint of desperation to it.

"OF course…" He takes a step back.

"I bet they weren't too happy…" He hints.

For some reasons she smiles.

"My uncles aren't too keen on you Salvatore's."

He chuckles.

"Touché."

"I've been told to stay away."

He raises his brows at this.

"Is that so?"

She nods.

"Well that's a problem."

"Why's that?"

He says nothing as he yanks the blanket away.

"Damon!"

He leans in breathing her in.

"Like I said I wasn't done."

Before she can utter another word they're on the couch. He kisses along her neck and shoulders.

"This is wrong." She finally manages breathlessly but her hips are deceiving her.

"It'll just be our little secret." He says sliding inside her.

"No one has to know." He insists as he thrusts about her.

Something about this turned her on entirely, something exciting about the idea of a secret lover. Knowing he was off limits just added to that feeling. The mere idea of having something just for her. Something no one else knew about and she could look forward to. Someone who's company she found herself desiring and aching for. She wasn't even sure why both hardly knew each other.

Their lips lock and she wraps her legs around his waist.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." He whispers as it turns out to be a moan towards the end.

"Oh fuck…" He thrusts even harder at her cries.

"Damon."

"God I'm gonna come Bella." He shoots his load.

Yet again though he can't quite pull away, he finds himself kissing her again, breathing her in. He rolls over in the couch and brings the blanket over the both of them. Damon finds himself running his hands along her. He didn't understand what was happening. It was like around her he had no self-control. All he could think about was how badly he wanted to touch her and to be around her. He never wanted her to leave. She soon falls asleep against him. He curiously watches and every so often runs his fingers along her silk body. If only she knew… He shakes his head in thought.

How would she react to finding out who her "new" graveyard friend really was? He wasn't ready to tell her. In fact he wasn't sure he ever would.


	3. Mason Lockwood

Chapter 3

(Do not own crap wish I did. Please read and review thank you!)

"And where were you little niece?" Kol questions from the couch as he's laid back.

"Out." Bella says as she tosses her keys onto the counter.

She hangs up her jacket and see's Kol waving his hand about for her to come. She rolls her eyes.

Bella sits in Elijah's chair facing Kol.

"Not even so much as a hug? Did you not miss me even a little?"

She comes back to her feet and obligated hugs Kol.

"How's Mystic Falls treating you?" He asks as she pulls back.

She shrugs. He grins shaking his head.

"I prefer New Orleans myself."

"Ah, look who's home." They turn as Nic enters the room.

"Yes… I was just doing a bit of catching up with our dear pet."

Nic shakes his head.

"I do hate when you refer to her as that."

"I know." Kol says winking upon Bella and patting her leg.

Kol wasn't abusive like Nic could be. But he was a bit more touchy feely than she cared for. Not that he ever went too sickeningly far but enough to make her uncomfortable around him. That and he said whatever he felt no matter the situation, no matter how dark or cruel, he had no problem embarrassing her or saying something inappropriate. That was why she ran. She knew he was just wanting to put in his two cents that and when they were alone he was much worse. He often reminded her of a male version of Rebekah the only difference was Kol at least tried to seem like he gave a damn.

Bella finally breathes once Elijah comes in. She raises from the couch and sits by Elijah. This always made Kol a bit jealous. He narrows his eyes as Bella leans against Elijah's arm and he kisses her forehead.

"So you finally decided to come home."

"Is that what we're truly calling this place now?" Kol says to Elijah.

Elijah smiles but doesn't give him a true answer.

"So where's our delightful sister?"

Nic and Elijah share a glance and Bella sinks further against Elijah turning away from Kol.

He starts laughing.

"Another catfight ladies?"

He continues to chuckle

"Oh Bella when will you ever learn?"

"Enough Kol." Elijah warns.

"Oh brother I'm just poking a bit of fun. Honestly you really shouldn't coddle her so much. She's a Mikaelson. It's time to act like one."

"I couldn't agree more." Nic adds.

Bella closes her eyes ignoring them. She wanted to smile hearing Elijah's teeth grinding. She wondered if she was the only one that noticed that. So that was Bella's life… She'd the temperamental Uncle Nic, Creepy Uncle Kol, Bitchy Aunt Becca and Uncle Elijah that meant the world to her. She loved Elijah and trusted in him completely often she felt him more of a father figure than an uncle.

"Bella dear why don't you go on and get ready for bed? You have school tomorrow." Elijah request and she knew this meant he had a few choices of words for his brothers. He never was one to like Bella caught in the middle of their disputes.

"Please send Rebekah down as well."

She nods but didn't even want to deal with Becca.

"But I've just arrived Elijah. Bella and I've much to discuss." Kol says disappointedly.

"You can discuss the matters tomorrow. She needs her sleep."

She hugs her uncles good night and heads upstairs. She takes in a breath as she knocks on Becca's door. Becca answers but rolls her eyes seeing its Bella.

"Elijah wishes to see you downstairs."

"Of course he does." Becca says with a sardonic smile.

Becca pushes her way past Bella and huffily makes her way downstairs. Bella sighs and heads to the shower. Once she's done she gets to bed. She thinks about her life before her uncles had taken her in. Her mother she'd only seen pictures of. She never even met her. Her father one of the few human Mikaelsons was turned when she was 8 years old. A hunter took his life not long after. Her father was a drunk even more so as a vampire. He lived recklessly and was hardly ever home as it was. That's where Elijah came into the picture. He'd come to check on his human relatives and saw Bella was had been left alone for days. When he found her she was digging for some food in the fridge, her hair unkept, her clothes were filthy and she hadn't even been going to school.

Elijah lit into her father and compelled him into taking better care of her. But that didn't last long as he was soon killed. Elijah would never speak a word of it to Bella. But he was disappointed in her father. Thought him to be foolish and weak he was ashamed he shared the Mikaelson bloodline. He even thought it best he was out of the picture. Whereas Bella was quite the opposite she was spirited, wise, cocky and had strength. He saw where she could have given up. That just wasn't Bella's style. However now… he was growing more and more concerned. The more time progressed the more the girl he knew was starting to fade. He knew his brothers and sister were not helping matters. They expected Bella to act as though she were merely a vampire herself that she was much older than she was. She was still young and human at that. Her fate already planned out for her by the age of 12. She had no say so in any of this. He thinks of these things as he looks upon Kol, Nic, and Becca. He looks back towards the stairs where Bella now rest.

"It's time we all had a family meeting…"

The next morning Bella was surprised to see Becca had already left for school and taken her own car for once. Bella grabs a bagel and is heading out. She gets into the car and she jumps as Kol pops up from the back. He laughs his arms go around her neck and he kisses her cheek.

"You fall for it every time."

Bella sighs and starts the car.

"Do have a charming day." He says and hops out of the car.

Bella cuts on her radio and hits the road.

She finds herself biting her lower lip and thinking about Damon. She dreamt of him all night long. Bella wondered when she'd see him again when ironically he passes by and honks. She comes to a grin and waves. He looks around then blows her a kiss before speeding off. Simple yet it pleased her nonetheless. She knew it would be difficult but she rather liked the challenge. It kept her mind off other things. She parks her car and see's she's got another text from Mason.

_In town… can I see you tonight? Meet say around 7? Usual spot of course._

Sounds good see you then.

_Ok hun can't wait to see you. It's been awhile. _

Ditto

Bella grabs her bag and heads inside the school. She couldn't wait to see Mason. He'd make her feel a bit more alive again. However around Damon… that was something else entirely.

Once she entered the building she saw Elena talking to couple of other girls. It took her by surprise though when Elena grabbed her by the arm.

"Bella I'd like you to meet Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett."

" This is Bella Mikaelson."

Bella couldn't help but to notice the look on Caroline's face.

"You mean…" She questions Elena and she nods.

She watches how Caroline turns to where Becca is down the hall talking to none other than Stefan. Bella notes the forced smile on the pretty blondes face.

"So you're also kin to Klaus?"

"Um yeah Nic's my uncle."

Caroline nods and presses her lips together. Bella was beginning to feel completely lost. It seemed everyone here knew her family entirely too well. Each shared that apprehensive look. Bella didn't like it. She didn't want others to make the wrong assumption just because of a name she shared. She was nothing like them.

"How is he?" Caroline questions.

That made Bella look upon her oddly. Why would she ask that?

"Um he's ok… We just moved here from New Orleans." Bella felt even more out of place.

How could her jerk of an uncle know someone like Caroline?

"Well tell him I said hello."

"Sure…" Bella says with a shrug.

You're like way too pretty and seemingly nice to even associate with Niklaus Bella thought to herself.

"We wanted to invite you to a sleep over this weekend." Elena offers.

Really at this age?

"Sleep over?"

"Sure get to know one another."

"I got plans tonight." Bella admitted thinking about Mason.

"That's cool how about tomorrow?"

Bella wasn't sure what to think about this. She notes the way Stefan peers over and smiles.

"Wait is that Damon's brother?" She realizes she said out loud and quickly clears her throat.

Elena's got this genuine smile to her face.

"Yes that's Stefan Salvatore."

Bella had remembered some offhand remark Damon made about having a brother. It only made sense they looked rather alike. Only she felt Damon was much better looking in comparison. She wondered if Stefan already knew about her and Damon. Was he a vampire too? How many freaking vampires were in Mystic Falls?

"So you going to join us?"

"Um sure I guess." Bella says with a shrug.

"Cool, if you give me your number I'll text you the info."

Bella gives them her cell number and heads to class. Once again come lunch time Elena surprises her as they all come sit beside her even Stefan. Stefan held out his hand before sitting down.  
"Stefan Salvatore."

"I know." She smiles but shakes his hand.

"Bella…" She figured he already knew more about her than he let on.

Becca passes by and cuts Bella a look. Bella tries to ignore it but Becca comes around the table with her tray in hand. She leans in and whispers.

"You're so fucked if this gets back to you know who."

Bella rolls her eyes.

"You know what they said."

"I'm not doing anything wrong Becca knock it off. Go find someone else's life to piss on." She whispers back and she swore Stefan was softly laughing.

Bella sinks into her chair as Becca has the nerve to push Caroline's chair aside. She sits pulls out another chair and sits directly beside Bella. You're kidding me right? Bella gives them an apologetic look. Not even sure what to say or do.

"So Stefan how long have you and Elena been together?" Becca randomly spits out.

He raises a brow and crosses his arms.

"Rebekah…" He says hesitantly.

Becca smiles and Bella's face lit up she knew she was about to pull some shit.

"Has Stefan told you we have a bit of history ourselves?"

Elena looks to Stefan. Bella felt horrible for him the look on his face damn…

"Becca…" Bella said in a soft pleading tone.

"Yes I'm aware." Elena says with a shrug.

"We should get together again sometime Stefan."

Bella's eyes widen and she turns to her aunt. She elbows her in disbelief. Bella covers her face a bit turning away from everyone at the table.

"Actually I'd like that." Elena pops in.

Bella uncovers her face looking to Elena. Elena winks at her and pops a fry in her mouth.

"We should all totally get together."

The look on Becca's face was priceless. Bella knew she was going to like Elena. Stefan's grinning his arms still crossed about his chest, a grin that reminded her of Damon. In fact she also noticed they wore the same rings even only with their letters. Bella found herself desperately wanting to ask questions about Damon even about Stefan. She was curious about them. She wanted to learn more about Damon. But she couldn't very well do that with Becca perched at her side.

Once the bell rings. Bella grabs Elena by the arm gently pulling her to the side.

"I'm so sorry…" She begins to apologize on behalf of Becca.

Elena stops her.

"No need… Honestly I don't see how you do it." Elena says softly.

Bella half laughs.

"I've no choice." She says and walks away.

Elena took in a breath and shook her head on this. Stefan put an arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah…" But she couldn't help but to feel for Bella.

After hearing her boyfriend and Damon talking she knew Bella was human being raised by her vampire family. From the sound of it they damn near controlled her every move. Elena thought it was hard enough being human and dating a vampire. She even couldn't imagine. She felt lucky to have Jer and Jenna. Stefan had also let her know that the Mikaelsons were known for bad tempers and that they were originals, which meant they pretty much got whatever they wanted, on that note though the Salvatore's could be just as temperamental. She'd witnessed this herself, especially Damon. Elena wasn't sure how all this was going to play out. It caused her a bit of concern when Damon made them promise not to let any of this out. He didn't want Bella getting hurt in all this. But there was one thing Elena knew for sure. Secrets never last long, at least not in Mystic Falls. They were the only two to know about Damon and Bella's secret. But both understood the reasoning…

The end of the day couldn't come fast enough for Bella. Once that bell ran she darted to her locker and made her way to the car. She went home and got ready for tonight. After she came down the stairs and was about to head out the door.

"Where you off to?"

"To see some friends."

Nic narrows his eyes and presses his lips together. He tilts his head slightly looking her in the eyes. She holds her breath for a moment. He smiles.

"Have fun love don't be out too late."

She nods and exits the house. What was that? Where was the threats and other bullshit? Her hands shook a bit as she drove to the cemetery. She smiles though seeing his car. His back was to her but he was already waiting.

Bella parks her car and he turns with a smile.

"Bella…" He says and holds out his arms.

Bella practically knocks him down hugging him. He chuckles and twirls her around. He then pulls back and puts his hands along her forearms looking her over.

"I'd swear you're like a freaking knock out Bella… Wow."

Bella blushes.

"Mason…"

"I'm just saying every time I swear…" He says but clears his throat looking to his brother's grave.

She rears back though seeing the crow once again already waiting. Mason narrows his eyes.

"That's odd."

"Um yeah he's like the gravekeeper or something."

"Huh…" Mason shrugs and crosses his arms.

"So how is everything going?"

"Ok."

Mason turns to Bella.

"Let's get to the honesty now."

Bella sighs and shakes her head.

"It's about as good as it's gonna get Mason. Nothing's really changed."  
Mason nods.

"And Klaus?"

Bella winces.

He tilts his head looking upon her.

"Is he still?"

She shuts her eyes.

"Not as bad no."

"I wish there was something I could do." Mason says shaking his head.

"You just don't belong there Bella. Every day you're in their care… I just keep waiting." His hands become fists in thought.  
"You don't deserve this. You deserve a better life hun. That's what Tyler wanted for you. I really wish you'd come with me. Jesus let me do something anything."

"You know I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Elijah…"  
He rolls his eyes.

"Why do you even care about any of them feel?"

"He's not like the others and you know they'd only hunt you down."

"So be it. See if I give a fuck!"

"Mason!"

"Seriously Bella you need to get out of that fucking house. Away from that family! You're so much better than this. I'd take you wherever you want hide you anywhere!"

"Losing Tyler was enough Mason… I can't lose you too. You know what would happen. Besides things aren't so bad…"

Mason cocks a brow at this.

"I take it you've made some friends?"

"A few." She says with a shrug.

A grin forms on his face.

"Wait… I know that look."

But that look of startle overcomes her as she looks to Mason then back to Tyler's grave.

"Mason it's…"

"Come on Bella don't do that to yourself. It's ok… Have you met someone?"

Her hands shake a bit.

Masons sighs.

"Bella… Tyler would want you to be happy. That's all he ever wanted."

"I think I have but it's a bit difficult."

He rears back.

"How so?"

"Complicated…" She says with a smirk.

"Please tell me this guy is human."

Bella shrugs.

"Jesus Bella what is it with you?"

She looks to the ground.

"Does he at least treat you right? Spoil you? Say sweet nothings in your ear."

Bella blushes and hits him on the arm.

"I'm just saying it's going to take a lot to measure up to my brother. Whoever the lucky bastard is… So do I get to meet him?"

Bella bites her lower lip.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Why's that?"

"It's the whole complicated thing."

Mason shakes his head.

"Let me guess… The family doesn't know and wouldn't approve. So you're playing with fire until you end up getting caught."

She laughs.

"Dammit Bella. Would you at least consider coming with me? Hell give it sometime if things don't look like they're going to pan out call me I'd come in a heartbeat."

"Have you seen your mother?"

Mason sighs irritably knowing she was bypassing all this.

"Actually yes I'm staying here for a bit."

Bella smiles.

"Really?"

He chuckles.

"Yes Bella."

"Awesome!"

Mason crouches down with one hand upon his knee.

"I miss him you know."

"Me too Mason." She says with a knot in her throat.

He nods and wipes his face as he sheds some tears. Bella puts a hand to his shoulder. She turns seeing the crow was on hers looking at her. Mason cups his around hers and is still for a moment.

"I still swear there's something about all this. Something just doesn't set right with me. We both know Tyler wouldn't go down without one hell of a fight."

She squeezes his shoulder a bit.

"He sure as hell wouldn't have left you not like this. I know my brother. He loved you so fucking much."

Mason stands back up and rears back at seeing the bird now on Bella's shoulder.

"That's like freaking creepy."

Bella laughs.

"Does it always do that?" Mason reaches out a finger towards it and the crow pecks at it.

"Ow!"

Bella covers her mouth and looks to the bird.

"NO!" She scolds and tries to shrug it off her shoulder. The bird simply flaps its wings and lands once again.

"If you take a dump on me I'll rip out your feathers and quit trying to bite my friend ya jerk."

"That really is strange Bella." Mason says continuing to look upon the bird oddly.

He puts his hands about his waist.

"What about you Mason…" She hints.

He nods looking to the ground.

"It gets a little easier to tame." He then looks to the sky.

"Might be needing your help on lock down in a few days."

"Right…" Bella says in thought.

"I'm just so glad you're here."  
She hugs him again. He nods but rears back at the bird not leaving her side.

"If I didn't know any better I'd swear that thing is like in love with you or something."

She laughs against Mason's chest.

"Can I at least take you out to eat? Or does that bird travel with you?"

Bella looks back to the crow.

"Off you go. I'll be back."

The bird actually shakes its head and looks directly at Mason.

"Relax…" Mason raises his hands in the air looking to the bird.

"It's just dinner." Mason winks at Bella.

She laughs. The bird caws out it flaps away.

"That's some freaky shit. I'd swear that bird was pissed with me." Mason says rubbing the back of his neck.

* * *

"What's with you?" Stefan questions peering over his book looking to his brother.

"Nothing." Damon says with a grunt.

He pours himself a shot and takes a seat irritably. Stefan raises his brows and places his book down. Damon thinks about everything he'd overheard and witnessed.

"That's not nothing… so what is it really?"

Damon ignores his brother and walks out of the house. He needed to clear his head. There was just too much wrapped up inside it. That and he was hungry, a bit angry, jealous, even if he'd never admit to it. He also was beginning to see just how fucked up Bella's life was. But he didn't like this Mason guy insisting she take off with him. In fact that just pissed him off. If anyone was take off and run with Bella it's to be him!

* * *

Bella comes into the door with a smile. She tosses her keys about thinking about her dinner with Mason.

"How was your night?"

"Good actually."  
He nods.

"Yours?"

"A bit boring." He says but approaches her slowly and takes off her jacket.

When she isn't looking he breaths it in, his eyes go black for a moment. Nic grits his teeth as he hangs it up.

"So what friend were you visiting?"

She lies on the couch and looks to the ceiling.

"One of the girls from school."

"Which one love?"

She thinks quick.

"Bonnie."

He nods.

"Oh yeah and a Caroline Forbes said to tell you hello or something."

He pauses and looks upon Bella.

"Caroline?"

She nods looking over to Nic.

"So how do you know her?"

He smiles.

"From awhile back love."

Nic crouches over by the couch looking upon Bella. He caresses her cheek.

"We were lovers at one point in time."

Bella rolls over looking upon him.

"Really?" She says completely thrown off.

"So she's a…"

"Vampire?" He says with a nod.

"Wow… She's like really pretty Nic. Seems really nice enough. So what went wrong?"

He sighs and comes back to his feet.

"Oh you know a little of this and that."

Bella narrows her eyes towards him.

"So any other plans for this weekend?"

"The girls are having a sleep over."  
"Sounds quite elementary."

"I thought so too but they insisted I come."  
"What girls by chance?"

"Bonnie, Caroline and Elena."

"Hmmm."

"I'm going to get ready for bed now."

Nic nods but as she's walking off he takes in one more breath of the scent. He shakes his head his eyes filled with fury as she continues about the stairs.


	4. Bitch Please

Chapter 4

(I do not own anything. Please read and review.)

"Hmmm. Now, now my dear what are you dreaming about?"

Bella's eyes widen and she nearly falls off the bed.

"KOL!"

He chuckles as he catches her.

"Easy now."

"What are you doing in my room!" She hisses her face completely flushed.

"You cannot answer a question with another question."

"What is it with you vampires! Sneaking into my god damn bed like that!"

Kol sighs and leans back, his arms behind his head as he crosses his legs. He looks to the ceiling.

"Do you always touch yourself when you're sleeping."

There he was… the real fucking Kol. Elijah and Nic never pulled that shit. Sure Nic would invite himself into her bed room but Kol just did whatever the fuck he wanted.

"I can't believe you!" She paces her room.

He chuckles.

"You're so sensitive. It's normal you know even for a vampire. We all feel certain desires."

He rolls over on her bed.

"Your way however is quite entertaining."  
"KOL!"

Bella felt nauseas. She couldn't believe he'd been lying next to her watching. He pats the bed.

Bella shakes her head.

"Oh come on… you know I'm just having fun with you."

She shakes her head.

"Don't do that anymore."

"Do what."

"JUST STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"You're telling me what to do?"

"YES!"

He laughs.

"That's rich my little pet."

"I'm not your pet! I'm not this family's pet!"

"I've upset you?"

"GEE WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST FUCKING CLUE!"

He continues to grin.

"OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!"

She'd never yelled at any of her uncles like that before but she was beyond humiliated. Kol's smile turns into a frown.

"I mean it Kol leave."

He gets off the bed and begins to approach her.

"ELIJAH!"  
He rears back at this.

"Honestly?" He questions bitterly.

"Did you really just do that?"  
He feels a hand along his shoulder. He nods shaking his head.

"I DEMAND RESPECT! I'M NOT A FUCKING CHILD! YOU WANT ME TO ACT LIKE A GOD DAMN MIKAELSON WELL HERE IT IS. LEAVE ME THE FFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKK ALONE!"

She hears someone clapping and Nic enters the room. He continues to clap.

"About time love. Well played."

"Fuck you Nic!" She goes to push past them and Nic grabs her arm.

She shrugs him off.

"You want to hit me? Go right ahead! See if I give a damn. I'm done being this family's bitch!"

He goes to grab her again and Elijah stops him. He shakes his head. Bella doesn't even bother grabbing her jacket she yanks her keys off the shelf. She gets in her car and drives with no real purpose, no real place to go. The meter goes past 90 and she rolls down the windows her music blaring. She shifts going over 100 now.

Bella rolls her eyes seeing the flashing lights behind her.

"Of fucking course." She mutters and slams on the brakes putting the car in park.

The cop comes up to the car as Bella prepares her license and registration. She looks to the blonde cop. She takes off her shades looking into the car.

"What seems to be the hurry?"

Bella shrugs. The cop nods and takes a step back.

"I'm going to need you to step out of the car."

"Don't you just need to give me a ticket?"

"Just step out of the car Ms."

Bella gets out and slams the door.

"You got a bit of attitude don't you?"

Bella laughs at the irony.

"Only when pushed over the edge."

"And what's pushed you over the edge today?"

"A family of assholes… nosy cops…"

The blonde raises a brow.

"Might want to watch what you say. You've not been read any rights."

"You're not arresting me either."

"Don't tempt me."

Bella starts laughing though as she sees the name on the badge.

"You're kidding…"

"What's that?" She questions preparing to give Bella a sobriety test.

"You're kin to Caroline aren't you?"

"How do you know Caroline?"

"I go to school with her."  
"Oh really…"

"Yep we're supposed to have a sleep over or something tonight."  
"Maybe my daughter should pick better friends."

Bella winces at this.

"Maybe she should."

Bella groans in misery as a familiar car pulls up in front of hers. He's all smiles looking upon Bella.

"Now what do we have here?" He winks shaking his head.

"What are you doing here Mr. Salvatore?" The cop questions.

"Ah, just helping out a friend." He winks upon Bella and puts his arm around the cop leading her back towards the cop car.

Bella watches as the cop gets back in her car and drives away. Damon makes his way back.

"A bit early for trouble isn't it?"

"Not for me." Bella says with a slight grin.

He nods and looks around.

"Then by all means follow me."

She swallows back nervously as Damon gets into his car. Bravely she follows him out to a secluded area. Damon gets out shutting his door and approaches hers.

"You owe me again." He says leaning against her door.

She grins shaking her head. He opens her door and takes her hand. He leads her back to his car.

"Where are we going?"

"I figured it wouldn't be wise if both cars are parked in the same area."

She nods.

"There's a cabin not far." He hints.

Bella looks around as they pull up to the cabin. Damon walks around opening the door for her. Once they get inside he tosses his keys down and throws his jacket onto a nearby dining room table.

He wiggles his index finger. She bites her lower lip and shakes her head teasingly.

"Hmmm."

He slams the door shut as she taunts him by pretending to leave. But he doesn't move from where he his. With her back facing him and he's got one hand on the door. He runs his free hand along her light rose pajama shorts.

"Why are you still in your PJ's" He questions.

"Not that I'm complaining…" He says pressing himself against her.

He kisses along her neck making it hard for her to think a coherent thought.

"Running again perhaps?"

Damon moans out excitably as his hand is up her tank top and he feels no bra.

"Damon…" She says breathlessly.

"Yes?"  
He feels her hand reaching back and running along his neck.

"Make me forget everything."

"And how do I do that Bella?"

"Fuck me Damon and don't stop!" She hisses and his eyes widen.

He twirls her around and pens her against the door. He yanks her shorts down and lifts up her leg. Damon hastily undoes his pants as she's fighting the buttons on his shirt. She kisses along his bare chest and feels him plunge into her.

"I want to taste you." He hints as he scraps his fangs along her neck.

She brings his head closer to her neck. He bites down and she gasps out in pleasure.

"Hmmm, you taste so good." She feels his tongue lapping against her neck.

Shouldn't have that caused her fear? Pain even? She didn't understand any of this. Why did that make her fucking orgasm all to hell? Once he finishes she brings his lips to hers curiously she kisses him. He moans into her mouth as she taste the blood about his tongue. For some reason she found that highly erotic.

"What is it about you Bella?" He says breathlessly as he's coming to a finish.

She feels him release within her and both stay frozen for a moment. They merely breathe against one another. Bella's eyes close as she leans into his shoulder. He arms wrap around him. This overwhelming wave hit. He ran his hands along her back.

"Hey… are you alright?"

She nods against him. Bella didn't want to cry. But she could feel it coming. She was afraid to even look upon him. Why am I acting like this?

"Come on now…" He says soothingly and picks her up.

He carries her to the bed. Bella covers her face and rolls over.

"Bella…" He says and kisses along her arms. He moves her hands from her face.

"Are you crying?" He narrows his eyes.

"I don't cry."

He knew that was a lie but didn't dare comment.

"Is that so?" he runs a finger along her cheek and dries up a tear.

"Stop that." She rises up and scoots back.

He cocks a brow at this confused.

"I don't cry ok so shut up!"

"Ok fine you're just having allergies." He says with a shrug.

"I seem to have that effect on women."

"Are you admitting that women are allergic to you?"

He chuckles.

"Well only one that I know of."

He clears his throat. Damon continues to run his fingers along her.

"I really should go."

Damon rears back.

"Why?"

"It's dangerous."

"I happen to love me some danger every now and then."

"Damon…"

"Bella I already know the risks. That doesn't change anything. And as much as I love the sex and I can't believe I'm saying this but I'd like there to be just a tad more to our relationship."

"There's a relationship?"

"You're right… Let's just be fuck buddies."

"Ok…" They both laugh shaking their heads.

"I think we both know there's more to this Bella."

"Maybe for you…" She taunts.

"Hmmm. You don't play nice do you?"

"You've no idea."

"No but I'd like to."

He grabs her and pulls her into him. Damon notices how she shakes a bit in his arms.

"They truly have you frightened out of your mind don't they?"

She sighs.

"That's why you were still in your pj's you were running again weren't you?"

"Damon…"

"Come on Bella tell me what's going on."

She squirms out of his arms breaking free. She searches for her clothes and starts putting them on.

"What are they doing to you Bella?!"

"Damon you're about to cross a line…" She warns.

"GOOD one needs to be crossed apparently!"

She shakes her head and reaches for the door. He appears in front of her stopping her.

"I'm not the one hurting you. There's no need to run from me. Now talk to me."

"I don't want to talk!"

"There's a first… A woman that truly doesn't want to talk, another first I actually want her to!"

"Believe me Damon you don't."

"Now how would you know what I want?"

"You forget I'm raised by a group of men, vampires nonetheless. Trust me I know what you want!"

"Huge difference between a Mikaelson and a Salvatore perhaps it's time you've learned."

"OK so you're better looking what else is there?"

He grins cocking a vain brow.

"Is that so?"

Bella laughs.

"You really are full of yourself and a mess."

"Once again touché, I'm not sure who's a bigger mess however you or I my dear."

Bella sighs shaking her head.

"Just stay… if you really don't want to talk just yet then…" He grabs her and they appear back in the bed.

He pulls the covers over them.

"We can just lay here." He looks to her neck he'd almost forgotten.

"That could prove to be a problem." He taps the area with his finger and then bites down upon his wrist.

"Here."

"Damon…" She knew she was never ever to partake from a vampire especially one that wasn't one of her uncles.

"Which is going to cause more problems Bella? Them seeing you have my perfect little fang markings on you or letting me heal you to where no one has to know? Besides this could be kinky."

She knew it wasn't though. She'd partaken of Elijah a few times already never did she get that vibe. That would be entirely too creepy if she had, however she was about to prove herself wrong. She rolls her eyes and begins to drink.

Damon immediately moans out as she begins to drink. She feels his hand along the back of her head as he's caressing her. Bella finds herself roused and rubbing her body against him. She forces herself to stop and looks back upon him.

"What was that?"

He grins.

"Hmmm, I take it you've never had a vampire for a lover?"

For some reason she finds herself blushing.

"To think that's only the beginning." He kisses her lips and she rests her head against his chest.

She liked the way he continued to run his hands along certain parts of her body.

"So Stefan's your brother?"

She feels him chuckling against her.

"Yes he is."

"Who else is in your family?"

"It's just the two of us Bella."

She raises up and turns facing him.

"Really?"

He nods.

"That's kinda sad."

He shrugs.

"Do you get along?"

He presses his lips together and narrows his eyes.

"Yes and no. Depending on what day and time it is."

"How's that work?"

"Let's just say we too have been around for some time. Not near as long as your uncles but long enough to create enemies even within each other. There was a time I'd personally sought out to kill Stefan."

"Why?"

"I didn't want this… This life. I'd have rather died. Stefan wouldn't allow it. He forced this life upon me. Amongst other things in our history such as women that we'd often fight about. For many years I held that resentment and feeling of wanting revenge. I came here to make his life a living fucking hell and then to end his miserable existence."

"What changed that?"

Damon sighs.

"A distraction."  
"What distraction?"

He chuckles.

"You."

"What?"

"Bella I met you not long after I'd come to Mystic Falls. I'd already begun plans on how to get under his skin ruffle his feathers a bit so to speak. Make him pay."

"How so?"

He grins.

"You may not like my answer."

"Just tell me."

"I was going to steal his girl."

"That's a low dick move."  
"Isn't it?"

"So what's stopping you?" Bella says with a smile.

"You're right… I should go for it."

She punches his arm.

"Probably wouldn't be that hard for you." Bella says in thought.

"Hmmmm." Damon kisses along her shoulders.

She laughs as he pulls her pajama top back looking to her breast.

"I'd like to suck on those one day."

"I bet you would."

He forces himself away knowing he'd end up fucking her again if not. He somehow felt he need to let her know that isn't all this was. Damon throbbed below with lust he grits his teeth and clears his throat.

"So what about you? What's it like being the only human in a house of originals?"

She half laughs in misery.

"Heavenly…" She says sarcastically.

"I'd assume so." He says with a frown.

"I hear Rebekah's a real peach." He says distastefully. Stefan and Elena had already told him about how shitty they treat her during school. He hated to think about what goes on behind closed doors.

"Oh she's my favorite."

He nods. Bella was beginning to sound like him in some ways. He too used the same defense mechanism, making his misery into darkened jokes. He knew that's what Bella was doing as well.

"Wrong answer… try again…"

She sighs.

"Elijah."

"The older brother?"

She nods.

"What about the others?"

"There was a time when Nic and I were inseparable."

"Niklaus?" He says with distaste.

She nods.

"How do you know my family Damon?"

"Like I said we've all been around for some time. However Stefan spent more time around the Mikaelsons than I. But I have met Elijah and Klaus. I must say I despise Klaus. I do not know Elijah well enough to purely judge but I've never met the one Stefan referred to as Kol."

"He's a fucking perv."

He rears back at how she snapped that out.  
"Um what?"

She covers her mouth realizing what she'd said. She clears her throat.

"Nothing. I was just mouthing off."

Damon didn't like how she'd said that. He dreaded there was more behind that. All Damon knew was he'd better not be fucking pulling any shit with her, any of them for that matter. He might not be a fucking original but he too had sources. Damon had no fear when it came to fucking someone up no matter who they were.

Bella finds herself wrapping her body around Damon. Something about him made her feel secure and warm. She liked the way he held her. Damon's phone rings and she jumps.

"Easy…" He says patting her back gently.

He answers.

"Hello?"

"Actually she's right here."

Bella looks to him with slight fear.

"Relax it's just Elena."

He hands her the phone.

"I tried to call your phone but there was no answer."

"Um yeah sorry I left it at home."

"I was just wondering if you were still joining us tonight."

"Um…" Bella looks to Damon's phone for the time.

"Sure I'll be there."

"Cool Damon can give you directions he knows where I live. I also texted it to you though just in case."

"OK see you then."

Bella hangs up and hands Damon the phone.

"So a little girl fun tonight?"

She smiles.

"I'd love to be a fly on the wall for that. Pillow fights? Drunkenness? Practicing French kisses."

"You just keep that little daydream."

"Oh I will."

"So I take it they know?"

"Who knows what now?"

"Elena and Stefan?"

He nods.

"Considering the situation I knew there would be no way to keep it a secret from them. Not when I live with one of them."

"Would you be willing to meet a friend of mine?"

He already knew who but continued to play along.

"And who might this friend be?"

She bites her lower lip.

"His name is Mason. He wanted to meet you."

"He? Should I be jealous?"

She grins.

"Extremely…"

"You do realize I like to take out all competition."

"So does he."

"I do believe I've a very evil girlfriend."

"Evil yes… girlfriend? Now who said I was?"

"I did." He half growls and pens her down on the bed.

"You're mine… all mine."

Before either really thinks about it they're fucking again. He's sucking on her breast thrusting even harder than before. He moans against her nipples flicking his tongue back and forth. Damon loved the way they felt in his mouth. She tasted incredible. He wanted to lick her all over. Bella screams out in release as Damon follows in another growling moan.

Neither says another word and after another hour passes. Bella rises.

"Damon I really need to go. "  
He sighs.

"Ok I'll take you back to your car."

She didn't want to leave but she knew they'd coming looking for her soon. After he drives her back he looks around and kisses her once more.

"Take care Bella."

"You too Damon."

He puts his shades on and drives away. Bella smiles and cuts on her radio once again she jams out to the blaring music and heads back home.

Once she enters the house she's thankful to see no one's home she rushes to the shower. She gets ready for tonight and packs a bag of clothes. Bella then makes her something to eat. She continues to think about Damon not able to suppress the smile on her face. While she eats her pasta Bella makes a grocery list of things she needs planning to hit the store on the way back tomorrow.

Bella takes one of the red roses from the rose bed by the house. She heads to the cemetery first and places the rose down on Tyler's grave. She kisses her hand and touches it to the name on the tombstone. She looks around for the crow but sees it's nowhere in sight.

Afterword she heads on to Elena's not sure what to expect, even more so now that Caroline's mother didn't approve of her. Elena greets her with a smile at the door. The girls were already there. She takes Bella's bag and motions for her to come on in.

"Hey Bella!" Caroline said all happily which proved she hadn't a clue about this morning.

"Um hey guys."

Bonnie smiles and flashes Bella a bottle of Jack.

"You might become my new best friend." Bella tells her and the girls laugh.

* * *

Damon sits in his corner and cocks a brow at the irony. He watches as he enters the bar and has a seat.

"Bastard…" He grunts drinking from his usual bottle of bourbon.

He notices that he too orders the same drink. He rolls his eyes. Damon leans back thinking about Bella and everything he's learned about her. He found himself desiring her company again even though it'd only been a few hours ago that they'd been together. Another man enters the bar not long after and sits directly beside Mason. Something about this though doesn't set right with Damon. He keeps a closer eye and listens in.

The man has a couple drinks then he watches as he turns to Mason.

"So you like fucking my girl?"

Damon rears back at this.  
"Excuse me?" Mason turns to the man.

The man wraps a threatening arm around Mason's shoulder. Damon quickly learns that he's not a man but a vampire. His mannerisms and eyes gave him away. Damon crosses his arms and continues to look on.

"Kol…" Mason mutters bitterly.

"Haven't I warned you before?"

"You're a sick bastard you know that. Have you forgotten she's your fucking niece."

"And you're fucking my lovely niece aren't you?"

Mason shrugs his arm off his shoulder.

"Fuck off and no! That was my brother's girl! And don't ya think for a minute I don't know there's something fishy about his death!"

Kol smiles and leans back.

"Actually I've nothing to do with that I wasn't even around when that took place. But I do have a problem with you. You're in my way that and well you're now a threat to our plans. If I can't have her you certainly can't you inbred mutt."

"Cute like I've never heard that one before." Mason sighs and downs his beer then takes his whiskey shot.

Kol grabs him by the collar and starts compelling him.

"Tell me the truth are you and Bella dating?"

"No."

"What are you up to Mason… What are your plans for my niece?"

"To take her far away from you Mikaelsons. To protect her at all cost!"

Damon shoots up as Kol goes to attack. Damon slams Kol back against the bar and grabs Mason and punches him in the face.

"Snap out of it you idiot! You're going to get us both killed."

Mason blinks a few times and Kol sends a piece of wooden chair flying at Damon. It goes through his shoulder.

"That hurt you prick!"

He takes it out and sends it spiraling back. Kol smiles and dodges.

"You're going to have to try a bit harder than that!" Kol says as he sends a cue stick flying at him.

Damon catches it and snaps it in half. He sends both ends Kol's way. Kol grunts out as one goes through his arm and the other through his leg. Kol appears before Damon and stakes him to the bar table with a beer tap. Mason takes something from his pocket and jams it into Kol's spine. Kol's eyes widen and he gasps for a breath. Damon pulls the beer tap out from his sternum.

"Vervain bitch." Mason growls and punches him repeatedly in the face.

Damon smiles.

"You're not looking so great."

Mason and Damon walk out of the bar leaving Kol to his misery.

* * *

Bella lies back on Elena's couch watching as Caroline and Elena are drunk off their asses jumping up and down. Bonnie and she are laughing as Bonnie hands Bella the bottle of whiskey. Caroline makes her way over and grabs Bella by the arm.

"Come on let loose!"

Bella presses her lips together and reaches over turning the music up. Bonnie joins as the four of them jump around in circle. The four of them stop as someone enters the house. Elena laughs afraid it was Jenna.

"It' just Jer."

Jeremy comes in eyeing them oddly.

"Are you all drunk?"

Elena laughs.

"Nope."

Jeremy looks upon Bella.

"Who are you?"

"Bella."

He nods narrowing his eyes.

"Jeremy…"

She smiles.

"Want a shot?" Bella offers Elena's brother.

"Bella!" Elena scoffs.

"What?" She questions with a shrug.


	5. Out Of Control

Chapter 5

(Read and Review please. Don't own crap.)

"Hey are you ok?" Elena looks upon Bella as she's looking to her phone in a panic.

"Um yeah…" She says with a quivery voice.

Bella looks to the text then to the picture on her phone.

_Thinking of you… _It said and had a picture of her dancing with Bonnie and Caroline. It was from Kol. Bella eerily makes her way to the window and looks outside.

"Bella?" The girls look upon her in wonder.

Bella backs away and closes the blinds. She grabs the bottle of whiskey and takes a good swig.

Caroline narrows her eyes and takes the bottle from Bella's hand.

"I think we're liquored up enough. How about some truth or dare?"

Bella shrugs and flings back against the couch. She kicks out her feet.

"So who goes first?"

All girls look to one another.

"I say whoever suggested the juvenile game."

Elena laughs at Bella's comment.

"Sounds fair enough." Elena agrees turning back to Caroline.

"OK fine. Who wants to ask me something?"

Bella rolls over on the couch, Elena and Bonnie are on recliners and Caroline is on the floor next to Bella.

"Truth…" Bella says with a grin.

Caroline shrugs.

"Have you ever been caught doing something illegal by your own mother?"

Her eyes widen and the other two laugh.

Caroline rears back.

"Wait do you know my mom?"

"We had a bit of a run in…"

All three girls pipe up at this.

"She thinks I'm a bad influence by the way."  
Caroline laughs.

"Oh no…"

"Yep I was going like 100 in a 50 mph area."

"Oh well that'll do it."

Bella sighs.

"As to your question. Yes I have… Drinking, Speeding, running stop lights and I'm sure by now you're well aware of what I am exactly."

Bella's eyes widen at this. She clears her throat and nods.

"Bonnies a witch!"

Bonnie's eyes widen and Bella turns to her oddly.

"Huh… You don't say?"

"Caroline!" Bonnie scolds.

"Oh relax Bella's grown up around this."

"Still…"

"I can honestly say I've never met a witch. That I knew of. That's actually kind of cool Bonnie. What about you Elena any hidden secrets you're dying to leak?"

"Other than me dating a vampire nope…"

Bella nods.

"So you and I are the dull ones of the bunch."

Elena laughs.

"Our lives are hardly dull considering the company we keep."

Bella smiles.

"That's no lie."

Bella rolls back over.

"Ok one more for everyone… Truth about Damon Salvatore…" They all share the same expression then die laughing.

"I think I'm going to need more whiskey." Caroline says bringing the bottle back out.

"You had better share."

Bella rolls over the next morning. The sun blaring into her eyes as she covers her face and promptly falls off the couch.

"Ow…" She grumbles and hears Jeremy laughing.

She raises up and sees him peering over.

"Might wanna wake my sister soon, Jenna's about to be home."

"Jenna?"

"Our aunt."

Bella nods as Jeremy bites into a pop tart. Bella groans with each step hung over all to hell.

She turns back to Jeremy as he's shaking a bottle of pills. He tosses them her way.

"My hero."

He shrugs and finishes his pop tart. Bella pops a couple of Tylenol and shakes Elena and the other girls awake.

"So like where's your parents?" Bella turns back to Jeremy.

"Died in a car wreck."

"Damn what's wrong with me? I'm so sorry I should have…"

"Don't worry about it." He says with a shrug.

Elena grumbles out in her sleep as she starts to come to.

"Your brother says you need to get up."

"Ugh Jer go away."

He laughs.

"Want some scrambled eyes Elena?" He offers and winks at Bella.

Bella wrinkles her nose at the thought.

"Want some 7up and crackers?"

"No Jer!"

"How about some luke warm pork?"

Elena's eyes widen and she rushes to the sink and pukes. Bella sighs and goes to help her.

"Not cool." Bella says to Jeremy but with a grin.

"I know…" He says and helps stir the other two that still haven't woke.

Bella hold Elena's hair back and covers her own nose. Ugh the smell she thinks gagging herself now trying to keep from losing it. Once Elena's done Bella cuts on the sink and searches for something to clean it with. She finds some bleach and pours some into the sink. Bella helps Elena upstairs and runs her a bath.

"You don't have to do that…" Elena groans as she lies on the bathroom floor.

"No biggie I doubt you want your aunt seeing you all hung over."

"Yeah that wouldn't be so hot."

Bella scrubs her face and looks in the mirror.

"Ugh I look like hell."

Elena laughs but grabs at her gut.

"I don't think that's possible for you."

"Hmm I think you've got that backwards but thanks anyway."

"So we're both dating the Salvatore brothers…" Elena says in thought.

"Seems so."

"I think we're gonna be good friends."

Bella narrows her eyes at this. Girls like Elena weren't typically her friends. Those were more Rebekah's type. But she doesn't comment she simply nods and helps Elena back up. She helps Elena into the tub then turns away to give her some privacy.

"You're like way too sweet for Damon."

"Um what and trust me I'm not all that nice."

"Please don't take that wrong Bella it's just he's so well… so Damon."

Bella smiles.

"But that's what I like about him…"

"Really?" Elena says with that hint of surprise in her voice.

"Yeah it's refreshing." She shrugs.

"With Damon there's no second guessing. He says it how it is."

"But often with cruelty."

"Perhaps, but at least you know he's being honest. How many people can you say that about?"

"Ugh… I must say I admire you."

"Damon's really not so bad Elena…" She says with a hint of something Elena can't quite read.

Elena figured it had something to do with her home life. She couldn't' even imagine.

"He really likes you Bella. He talks about you with Stefan a lot. "

Bella grins but says nothing. She hears Elena dunking herself into the water.

"_Just checking in let me know you're doing ok."_

Bella looks to the text.

_I'm ok… you?_

"_I'm good."_

_How's your mom?_

"_She's doing good. Says you should pay a visit sometime."_

_I'd like that._

"_Cool, let me know hun."_

_Later Mason_

"_Later."_

Bella smiles and leans back against the tub. She hears the water draining and reaches over grabbing a towel. Bella hands the towel back.

"Thanks."

"Yep."

She comes to her feet and is about to make her way out of the bathroom.

"Bella?"

She turns as she's stuffing her phone into her pocket.

"Ever think about becoming one?"

She rears back at this.

"One?"

Elena nods.

"Yeah you know a vampire?"

Bella holds her breath for a moment.

"I don't know about that Elena… why?"

She shrugs.

"I was just curious."

Bella nods.

"I try to think of it like this Elena. Whatever happens, happens. If you constantly worry about the future how can you ever enjoy the present? If you're meant to be something then you will. Do I want to be a vampire?" Bella looks to the floor for a moment.

"No… But that's the now… Everything's constantly changing around us. Did Bonnie choose to be a witch? Did my uncles choose to be vampires? What about Stefan and Damon? Our parents for instance did we choose for them to die?"

Elena nods and looks Bella in the eyes.

"Some people say that we chose our future…" Bella laughs.

"That's such a crock of shit… The future choses us. Can't run from something you've no control over." Bella says and walks out.

Elena smiles realizing she was really beginning to understand Damon's infatuation with her.

She makes her way down the stairs to see Elena's aunt's already home. She smiles warmly.

"Jenna…"

"Bella." They shake hands and Bella takes a seat next to Bonnie.

"You girls must've been up pretty late.

"Yep."

"Are you hungry?"  
Jeremy grins looking towards Bella.

"Nah, I think we're good." Bella says with a slanted smile.

"In fact I really should be getting home soon." Bella starts gathering her things as Elena makes her way down stairs.

Jenna pops Elena on the butt as she enters the kitchen.

"What'd you do last night?"

Elena shrugs and grabs a bottle of orange juice from the fridge.

"I'm heading out." Bella calls to Elena.

"So soon?" Elena says looking disappointed.

Caroline frowns as well. Bella didn't want to take too many risks.

"I had a lot of fun thanks guys."

"Yeah it was fun." Bonnie smiles.

"Yeah we'll have to do it again sometime." Caroline waves Bella off as she heads out of the house.

She heads towards the house with plans to shower and take a nap. However she hears someone honking and she pulls over seeing it's Mason. She rears back on how he rushes out of his truck towards her car.

"Mason?"

He sighs and leans over the door looking upon her.

"I just had to make sure you were ok."

"I texted you back…" She looks to him oddly.

"I know I just…"

"Mason… Are you ok?"

She puts the car into park and takes out her keys. Mason paces the area a bit. His fingers run through his hair.

"Mason you're scaring me what's wrong?"

"Bella babe look just come with me please!"

She rears back at this.  
"Mason you know I can't do that."

"Bella…" He shakes his head.

Bella places her hand on his shoulder concerned.

"What happened?"

He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"For my brother's sake Bella get in that car and let's go."

"Mason!" Bella panics as he trembles all over.

He picks her up and flips her over his shoulder.

"MASON! What in the world."

"I'm sorry but you leave me no choice. I swore on his grave I'd protect you. I can't do that not here not in Mystic Falls not with your family."

Bella's jaw drops as he tries to force her into his truck.

"Knock it off!" She shoves him back.

She narrows her eyes confused by his behavior. His eyes flicker and she remembers tonight's the full moon.

"Get in the truck!"

He grabs her arm and opens the door. Bella screams as he gets tossed back into a tree.

"MASON!"

She rushes over and see's Damon on top of him swinging away.

"DAMON STOP IT!"

"You're not taking her anywhere!" Damon yells slamming his head back.

Mason rolls over and punches Damon in the face.

"BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT THE FUCK OFF!"  
Bella screams out as Mason punches through Damon's chest.

"MASON !"

She makes her way over and tries to shove him off Damon. Damon quickly grabs something from his pocket and stuffs it into Mason's mouth. Bella gasp out as he hollers out and it reacts like acid making his mouth pour with blood and a smoke like substance forms from it. He kicks Mason off him and grabs him by the locks of his hair.

"Damon please just stop!"

He turns to her his eyes black veins spread across. He takes off with Mason and Bella stands there in sheer panic. Bella rushes to her car and gets in starting it.

"Where are you going?"

She closes her eyes to the familiar voice.

"Where's the werewolf love?"

"Nic… please…."

"Bella… where…"

"I don't know ok!"

He grabs her from behind wrapping a hand around her mouth.

"Take me to him." He growls into her ear.

Bella says nothing. She simply nods. She starts the car and floors it. Bella starts towards the cemetery. She shifts gears picking up speed.

"Easy on the gas love."

Bella smiles and steps on the accelerator taking it to the floor.

"BELLA!"

She purposely flings her wheel as it hits the gravel. The car starts to roll and Nic quickly yanks her seat belt off and wraps himself around her as they roll out of the car. He braces himself over her keeping the debris and car from hitting her body. He grits his teeth as it slams against his back. He keeps his body up.

"Bella…" He groans.

"Are you trying to bloody kill yourself love?"

She stares him down and Nic shakes his head and closes his eyes for a moment.

"You could have died Isabella…" He makes a certain face and shakes his head. He never calls her by her full name.

"There's no coming back from that."

Bella doesn't blink.

"Have you truly gone that far off the deep end?"

She doesn't answer she scoots out from under him. He manages to get out from under the car. Bella takes a few steps but falls to her knees. She begins to cough and turns to Nic with a puddle of blood in the palm of her hands.

"Nic?" She panics.

His eyes widen and he quickly scoops her up.


	6. Don't Piss Off Daddy!

Chapter 6

(Read and Review please. I don't own anything just a dreamer.)

"SHE'S WHAT?!"

Elijah grabs Niklaus by the throat.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!"

Nic places his hands around his wrists.  
"YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME ON BROTHER! I'M OLDER STRONGER! I COULD RIP OUT YOUR HEART IN THE MATTER OF SECONDS AND MAKE YOU EAT IT!"

Kol and Rebekah stand back in complete shock. It was extremely rare to see Elijah this pissed.

"THAT GIRL COMES FROM MY DIRECT BLOODLINE! Before our turning, I'd had a son out of wedlock. I told no one because our curse began a fortnight later. To protect him and his mother, I compelled her and another man to believe it was their child. Picking up the shattered remains of my heart I vowed I would do everything to safeguard each living Mikaelson descendent. As far as I'm concerned Bella is MY DAUGHTER! I will protect her at all cost! Even if that means I take one of you along with me! I've had it! You have each pushed my limits. Each Mikaelson in this room has harmed that girl."

He shoves Nic onto the couch.

"You! YOU! Will no longer lay a harmful hand to her!" He points to Niklaus.

"You! Will no longer touch her! She's your niece! I will never allow anything otherwise! Keep your hands off my daughter!" He points to Kol.

"And you! Quit bullying her. It's not her fault you're stuck as a vampire! There's no sense in spending every waking hour thinking up how to make her suffer for something that's out of her control!" He points to Rebekah.

"You think I don't pay attention to what goes on around here! I love each of you! But you have all disappointed me! I've kept my mouth shut long enough. I had hoped you would all have the heart enough to stand back and see for yourself how this family has continued to make that human fall apart. It shouldn't be at our hands that death keeps seeking her! It is at her hands she's to be protected! If any of you have a problem with this. There is the fucking door!"

Elijah grabs his jacket and takes off.

Page break

"Easy now…"

Mason groans out and looks around. Damon's got his arms crossed leaning against the wall.  
Mason struggles in the chains. Damon cocks a brow.

"Let it be known you're only alive for Bella's sake." Damon scoffs.

He walks over to Mason and cups his chin.

"You ever try to take off with my girl again. I'll rip your fucking heart out and wear it as a necklace."

Mason laughs and shakes his head.

"So you're the one huh?"

Damon looks to him curiously.

"You'd be correct."

"Great she goes from a hybrid to a fucking vampire. Dammit Bella."

"Hybrid?"

"That'd be my bro."

"Ah the dead guy."  
"Watch your tongue fucker."

"Last time I checked you were the one chained up. Currently making you my bitch…"

"How'd you know to lock me in here?"

"I figured you had to have some place you nested when that time of the month came." Damon grins.

"You really are a bitch aren't you? All emotional, out of control, whining. Tell me are you currently in need of some maxi pads as well?"

Mason rolls his eyes.

"Should have known something was up when a vampire randomly had my back."

"Oh trust me that… wasn't for you either. If Bella wasn't in the equation I'd have let the little original bastard kill you, of course for mere entertainment purposes."

"Wow I truly see what she sees in you."  
"Charming, sorry don't feel the same."

Mason sighs.

"How long have you two been…"  
"Fucking?"

Damon starts going through fingers as if counting. He winks at Mason.

"Don't believe that's any of your business."

Mason shakes his head.

"She deserves better than this."

"Than me?" He says with a cocked brow.

"Precisely."  
"Such as whom? Yourself perhaps? Do you secretly have a fetish for your dead brother's girl?"

Mason struggle through his chains again his eyes golden.

"Hmmm coming sooner than I thought. Must've lost track of time. So tell me… what is it? Why are you so determined?"

"I can't believe she ended up with someone like you! You could never measure up to my brother! If he was here he'd tear your ass a new one!"

Damon chuckles.

"Ah but you see that's a problem considering ghost can't very well take on the living. But it's not him that has my curiosity. You're the one that's here… You're the one that just tried to kidnap her and leave town. You're the blowing your top."

Damon crouches down before Mason.

"Are you in love with Isabella Mikaelson?" Damon begins to compel him.

"She was more than just my brother's girl! She's family! Nothing will change that! Do I love her yes! Am I in love with her? NO you sick bastard!"

"Hmmm, such emotions even through compulsion."  
"You what?!" Mason blinks a few times looking around.

"Knock that shit off!"

"But it's so amusing! I'm learning so much!"

"Prick."

Damon shrugs.

"Eh been called much, much worse."

Damon paces the room then looks to him once more.

"Tell me what you know about Bella… Tell me about her relationship with her family."

"They treat her like shit. They've these sets of rules for her as to why my brother was never good enough for her. She's not allowed to be with anyone supernatural. Bella is expected to marry a human, bare many children and pass down the bloodline. Kol wants her for himself. I've even caught the sick bastard masturbating to her! She never even knew! She and Niklaus were very close at one point but something happened… Niklaus became abusive not just in words but physically. He's almost killed her once already. Rebekah's just as insulting as Niklaus out of mere jealousy. Elijah is the only Mikaelson to treat her with any sort of love or respect. My brother and I are the only ones to know that when Niklaus first became abusive towards her she hit rock bottom. She started drinking at the age of 14 it only escalated when my brother died. She hides a bottle of vodka always within reach. It's how she deals with the hole in her life. But he's stronger than what she thinks. She's one of the most inspiring people I've ever met. Bella is deep… I've witnessed this myself. When she loves she loves hard. She'd do anything for that person. She puts those she loves before herself. Bella also believes in second chances… My brother…" Mason sheds some tears even through the compulsion…

"He was the one person sworn to protect her. Yet because of what Niklaus did to him because of this hybrid blood. He almost killed his own girlfriend. He was new to change he lost control. She almost died but Elijah saved her. He even covered it up Bella doesn't know I know. Tyler got drunk one night and let it slip. He never knew how she forgave him but she did. She loved him unconditionally."

Mason growls out and bows over

"As you were…" Damon says backing off as his veins start to protrude.

For once Damon had nothing sarcastic to say.

"I'll release you in the morning."

Mason nods but starts to morph. Damon quickly makes his way out and locks up. He closes his eyes for a moment taking everything Mason had told him in.

Damon grits his teeth and decides to go get Mason's truck. Last thing Bella needed was her car being seen next to her werewolf buddy's, he thinks to himself. Once Damon arrive though he notices Bella's car is already gone but the smell of burnt rubber lingered. He looked upon the ground seeing where she'd peeled out. He reared back assuming it was because she was angry with him and feared he was going to hurt Mason. Damon follows the tracks and picks up pace seeing the car up ahead.

"BELLA?!" He dashes and looks under the car.

Damon walks around in a circle looking for her.

"HEY!"

He runs his fingers through his hair panicking. He picks up the scent and looks a few feet ahead to see a puddle of blood about the road.

"FUCK!" He yells looking down.

"Come on girl where are you?!"

He paces the area and calls the station. He asks if there's been any reports of wrecks or anyone taken by ambulance to the hospital. Of course no one knows anything. He calls to the hospital and learns she's in ICU.

He closes his eyes at this and hangs up the phone.

Page break

"Bella…" He says and looks around caressing her cheek.

He bites into his wrist and drains some blood into her mouth. She lay unconscious. Bella had severe hemorrhaging to her lungs. Elijah got pissed all over again on how Niklaus didn't even attempt to give her his own blood. He closes his eyes in thought and leans over. Elijah kisses her forehead and wipes the blood from the side of her mouth as he pulls away.

He takes her hand as he sits beside her.

"I'm so sorry…" He says kissing her hand.

He shakes his head and looks to the ground. He pinches the bridge of his nose. Elijah takes her hand bringing it to his cheek. This was the closest he'd ever have to anything remotely human. This was the only way he'd ever know what it was truly like to raise and love as though a father would. Elijah was a prideful man even more so as a vampire. He took pride in his family. Only now… He turns back to Bella the anger coursing through him all over. He'd never been so ashamed to be a Mikaelson as he was at this very moment. Little did they know this girl he'd gladly give his life for. That Elijah would do anything, anything in this world for her.

Damon peeks inside and sees Elijah already there holding her hand. He rears back a bit surprised. He didn't know any of the Mikaelson's cried. But this one was… He swallows back in thought and decides to return later. He just prayed that one of them at least gave her their blood. Otherwise he wasn't sure this was going to turn out so well. The mere idea made Damon sick to his stomach. He sighs and glances upon her through the door window once more and leaves.

Bella groans out in her sleep and rolls over. Elijah's wipes his face and clears his throat as he comes to a stand.

"Elijah?"

She begins to come too and shoots up in panic.

"Relax…" He says soothingly and lays her back down.

"Am I? Elijah am I in the hospital!"

He nods the guilt coursing through him. She reaches to her forehead looking lost. The memory comes to play though and she covers her mouth and shoots back up.

"Elijah! I have to go!"

He shakes his head laying her back down.

"You're not going anywhere. You're going to rest."

"But…"She thought about Mason and Damon… everything that had taken place.

Niklaus enters the room and Elijah stares him down. Nic takes in a breath noticing this. He cautiously makes his way over. He kisses Bella's forehead.

"How are you feeling love?"

Her bottom lip quivers a bit as she looks upon him… Nic sighs and pulls her into his chest.

"I'm sorry. I never meant for you to get hurt."

Elijah grits his teeth rolling his eyes.

"Why didn't you give her your blood?" Elijah questions.

He turns to him.

"You know why."

So you'd rather her die? Elijah thinks to himself bitterly. He watches as Nic rocks her back and forth holding her. He wasn't sure what to believe anymore when it came to his own brothers and his sister.

Page break

The crow perched himself upon the hospital window pane. From here he could keep an eye on her. It wasn't exactly what he wanted but it was enough for now. At least he could watch after her even if he couldn't hold her. He knew there was no way Elijah was leaving. He hadn't left the entire time. He tilted his head though noticing that Bella was now awake. She was alive and well and at the moment that was all that mannered…


	7. Revealing Truths

Chapter 7 (Read and review please. I don't own crap.)

Damon rears back as he opens the door. He looks around and leans into the doorway crossing his arms about his chest.

"Where is he?"

"He?"

"Mason?" She shoves her way past inviting herself in.

"That's it. That's all I get? No hugs? Kisses?"

"Shut it Damon. If you…"

Damon smiles as he's got her penned to the wall.

"If I what?" He winks and drops his hand from her chest.

"I gave him a little doggie treat and sent him home."

"So he's ok?"

"I see how it is your concern goes to your pup but not your beloved vampire?"

"You're too egotistical to allow any harm to come of yourself."

He has a good laugh at this.

"Not sure whether to take offense or not."

Bella grins. Damon puts his hand upon her cheek.

"How are you?"  
She looks to him confused.

"Bella I know…" He hints.

She sighs.

"I'm fine Damon."  
He nods and wraps his arms around her.

"You promise Mason is ok?"

"Yes Bella all I did was put him on lock down. I freed him this morning."

"You did that?"

He shrugs.

"Um… thank you."  
She leans into his chest and wraps her arms around his neck.

"So what happened?"

"Damon please let's just let it all go."

"So you're not going to tell me what caused the wreck? Even though you almost died?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Did someone cause this?"

"Knock it off Damon it was an accident. I'm fine."

She runs her hand along his chest. Damon leans in kissing her lips. Bella's cell rings and she answers but keeps her eyes locked with Damon's. His hands run along her ass and he kisses along her neck.

"Mason?"

"Thank God you're ok Bella."

"I'm fine Mason. How about you?"

"I'm good."

"So meeting Damon didn't go over so well?" She teases and Damon grins but continues to kiss along her neck and shoulders.

"You'd be correct. You sure know how to pick them."

She laughs.

"Yeah I do huh?"

Mason sighs.

"So where are you?"

"Visiting…" He hints.

"Ah…"

"Look Bella I…"

Bella narrows her eyes as she hears Mason groan out in pain.

"Mason?"

"_Didn't I tell you?!"_

"MASON!" She looks to Damon alarmed.

"Can you take me to the cemetery?"

Damon nods but looks to her confused.

"Hurry!"

Her eyes widen as she sees Mason on his knees, Klaus's hand entering his chest.

"The irony… This was exactly how I took your brother's life."

"Nic?" Bella says with a broken tone.

He turns towards her.  
"Bella… I…"

She shakes her head stepping back. Damon shoves him to the ground and shoves Mason back to safety.

"You…" The area spun around Bella.

"You killed Tyler?!"

He starts to come towards her. Bella puts up her hand.

"No… you… you just stay away from me."

"What have you done Nic?" Rebekah says in complete shock as she and Elijah show up overhearing.

"So turning him into one of your bloody hybrid puppets wasn't enough. You had to rob him of his life as well!"

"Bella please just hear me out…"

Bella shakes her head.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME! JUST DON'T! I FUCKING DESPISE YOU AND EVERYTHING YOU STAND FOR NIKLAUS. YOU'RE NOTHING TO ME! I HATE YOU!"

Kol puts a hand upon her shoulder and she turns.

"And don't you fucking touch me!"

Bella screams out shoving him off her. She turns back to Tyler's grave. Elijah closes his eyes for a moment and does the most heart breaking thing he can think of.

"Bella… we are leaving…"

She turns to him.

"The house will be put under your name. No one will be able to enter without your invitation. We will go back to New Orleans. You will stay here and live your life as you choose. You no longer are required to follow what we'd set out for you. You're free Bella."

Niklaus looks to Elijah like he's lost his mind. He shakes his head and his eyes grow black. Elijah cuts him a certain look.

"Let's go."

Bella watches as Kol, Rebekah and Niklaus begin to follow him out.

"ELIJAH!" She literally cries out.

He stops and shuts his eyes, his heart dropping at this.

"Please, you can't leave me!"

Damon grabs hold of her and pulls her close. Elijah doesn't turn back knowing he couldn't. If he did he'd cave. He simply walks away with the others, his heart shattering with every step. However Kol turns back once more and eyes Damon ruefully. Damon smiles smugly and waves. Mason looks on to Bella with relief. Is this is it is that girl finally free? Yet the rage also filled his heart. That motherfucker killed my brother! Mason was determined to find a way to make him pay to take his life! Mason however clears his throat even through his rage. He walks by and kisses Bella's head. He nods towards Damon. He nods in return and Mason heads on.

His hold becomes tighter as Bella breaks down against him. Damon picks her up and takes her back to the house. He lays her down on the couch and covers her up. He swallows back as she continues to cry. He wondered if she'd ever stop. Decidedly, he lies beside her holding her not knowing what else to do in order to help.

"Hey…"  
Damon tiredly blinks awake and turns towards Stefan.

"She ok?"

Damon nods looking back towards her.

"Let's just say rough few days for this one." He sighs in thought shaking his head.

He gently pulls away from her so not to wake her.

"So what happened?"

"Where do I even begin?"

"That bad huh?"

"That bad brother."

Stefan nods and takes a seat. Damon pours him some bourbon in thought of everything that's taken place.

"They left…"

Stefan tilts his head towards his brother.

"Who?"

"Her family… Elijah left her the house. In fact he's putting it in her name, mentioned going back to New Orleans."

Stefan rears back at this.

"I've a feeling though this is far from over." Damon says looking upon her.

"You don't think they'll leave her alone?"

"There's one in particular… I know he won't be able to abide big brother's orders."  
"Let's just hope that they'll listen to Elijah."

"Hmmm."

They both turn as Bella whimpers out in her sleep. Her hands clench up into fists. Damon cocks a brow at this and makes his way over. Bella shoots up in a gasps.

"Easy…"

She looks to Damon and puts her hand to her forehead. Bella takes his drink from his hand and downs it handing back the glass. He grins.

"Feel better?"

She shrugs and comes to her feet.

"Can I have another one of those?"

"By all means…" He says and pours her another glass.

Stefan sighs shaking his head.

"Let me guess the prude one?" Bella murmurs looking to Stefan and Damon has a good laugh at this.

Stefan raises his brows at her comment.

"Sorry bad day… I'm bitchy. Don't take it personally."

Damon hands her the drink, Bella's handshakes around the glass as she drains it. She hands it back and pinches the bridge of her nose. She starts laughing and paces the room a bit.

"Mason?" She questions looking to Damon.

"He's ok."  
She nods and goes back to her pacing.

"Bella why don't you sit down."

"I think I should go." She stops.

"Yeah I should go."

"Bella…" Damon says exasperated.

She starts towards the door.

"Just stay … What's the rush?"

She pauses for a moment but doesn't answer as she exits the house.

"Dammit she's fucking stubborn."

"Hmmm, like someone else I know." Stefan heckles.

* * *

Bella stands before Tyler Lockwood's grave, the guilt rising within her. The fog from the warm air escaping her lips with each breath she takes.

"I'm so sorry."

She covers her face.

"Tyler… God… If only I'd known. I'd…" She clenches her jaw tight at the mere thought.

"I…" She grits her teeth.

"FUCK!" She growls out her entire face red with fury.

Bella laughs and looks to the sky.

"He's dead Tyler. I'll find a way to kill him myself! I don't care if the bastard is family! NIKLAUS'S BLOOD WILL BE AT MY VERY HANDS!"

She comes to her knees. The temp continues to drop still she doesn't move. Bella lays her head down, the crow perches itself on the tombstone.

"Haven't seen you in a while…" She mutters.

The crow flaps its wings about and caws. Bella takes in a breath and she puts her hand upon Tyler's tombstone.

"You should know Tyler… His name is Damon Salvatore."

She narrows her eyes in thought.

"I really like him. I'm sorry. I love you I always will but I got to move on now. I can't give him all I have if I keep holding on to our past. He makes me feel alive again. He feels the hole in my chest. You'd like him." She grins in thought.

"Well maybe… He's a bit unorthodox, cocky, mouthy…" She laughs softly.

"But he's Damon." She shrugs.

"He says it how it is. Call me crazy. It's revitalizing. No walls no sugar coating fucking bullshit that most men feed you."

Bella sits back down and leans against the tombstone.

"I'll always visit. You'll never be alone. I'll watch over Mason as though he was my brother, as far as I'm concerned. Mason, Damon and Elijah… they're all I have now. And one of them just walked out of my life…" She closes her eyes on this and brings her knees to her chest.

She squeezes her hands tighter around her legs.

"They all leave eventually I guess." Bella murmurs sadly.

"I'm not…"

Bella brings her head up as Damon's crouched before her. He holds out a hand.

"Let's go Bella."

She reaches out to him but puts her arms around his neck.

* * *

He runs his hand along her as she sleeps. The words he'd heard her say replays in his mind, the grin not leaving his face as he kisses along her warm body. Damon never expected this. He literally came to Mystic Falls for fucking revenge. However that was the furthest thing from his mind now. In fact he even found himself bonding with Stefan rather than wanting to kill his sorry ass. He no longer had desires for Elena. All he could think about was the girl he was currently holding. All of this anger he had… Bella seemed to extinguish it. However when it came to her though, Damon was a beast ready to be unleashed. He knew he'd do everything in his power to keep her safe. There was no more hiding for Damon Salvatore. He was in love with Isabella Marie Mikaelson. No longer would he hide his feelings or their relationship. In fact he was going to fucking flaunt it! Let everyone know she was his! Especially that sick motherfucker Kol.

She moans out in her sleep and brings herself upon his chest. His hand runs along her back down to her waist. He hears her giggle out.

"Damon…"  
He chuckles.

"IS someone ticklish?"

He runs his hand along the area again and she squirms.

"Hmmm."

Bella raises her head looking upon him. Damon takes his hand and cups her chin, making his way to her lips. She undoes her pants and slides out of them. Damon lifts her shirt off her. He was already aching in desire. She taunts him as her hips move back and forth.

"Bella…" He half scolds.

He hears her softly giggling and she nips at his neck.

"Minx!" He flips her onto her back and pens down her wrists.

She lets out a cooing sound as he bites down on her neck. Damon takes pleasure in her sweet nectar as he teaches her a lesson. He rubs his hard on against her wetness. He doesn't enter right away. He wanted to hear that plea, her to beg for it.

Her hips buck and he cruelly forces them back down continuing to torment her. He felt her coming drenched just by the tease alone.

"DAMON!" He grins as she scolds him.

At this he slams his full length into her. She grips the pillow beneath her. The intensity picks up he grabs at the headboard.

"Come Bella I want to feel it!"

Damon grins and pulls out. He places his fingers inside.

"Again I want to see it."

His eyes widen on how quick she followed his demand. His fingers covered in her juices. He licks them clean.

"Damn…" He rumbles.

"I need more…" He hisses and starts to lap his tongue along her.

His hands grip her hips as he works his tongue about her. She tasted so good. Damon thought he'd come from this alone. In fact he knew he was close. He crawls back over her and drives into her. Damon kisses her lips.

"You like tasting yourself?" He sensually whispers and feels her saturate him.

"GOOD GOD BELLA!" He groans and fires away.

Damon fight to come off the high. He truly couldn't believe how hot their sex life was. Then again he couldn't believe a lot of things about his life. Not since that one drunken night… Never did he imagine. Bella lies against him once again.

* * *

"Where you off to?"

"I got to get home and shower before school."

He pouts looking to the time.

"Pesky school huh?"

She nods with a grin.

"Why don't you shower here? I could take you to school Bella."

"I don't have any clean clothes Damon."

"I'm sure Elena's got something. You're about the same size."

"It's ok Damon."  
He sighs.

"How are you getting home Bella?"

She shrugs. Damon hops out of bed and gets dressed.

"What are you doing?"  
"Taking you home so you can get ready."

"You don't have to do that."

"What kind of a dick do you think I am? I'm not making you walk or take a cab that's nonsense."

"Ok fine don't be a dick!" She pretends to snap bitterly.  
He grins at this.

"FINE I WON'T!"

She hits him on the arm on the way out struggling to get her shoe on. He opens the door for her and takes her to the house. Damon walks her to the door noticing Elijah's car was still here. Bella looks to the car oddly.

"Maybe he hasn't left yet!" She says in a near hopeful tone.

She opens the door and looks around.  
"Hello?"

Damon narrows his eyes.

"No one's here Bella."

She sighs.

"Then why…?" She looks back to the car.

Bella steps inside and tosses down her keys. Damon waits at the door. She looks back and laughs.

"Oops…"

"Yep…"  
"Hmmm." Bella comes back standing before him.

"Should I invite you in?"

"That depends on just how kinky you are…" Damon shrugs.

"I mean do you wish to have a sexy vampire such as myself sneaking into your bedroom at night?"

"Right…" She shuts the door and walks away.

"Cute…" She hears him call and laughs.

"Mr. Damon Salvatore won't you please come in?" She calls as she heads up the stairs.

He opens the door and enters.

"So this is what it's like to be on enemy territory?"

"I'm your enemy now?"

He looks around the house.

"Could be some mad loving."  
"Do you always love your enemies?"  
She calls from the stairs but walks past butt naked heading to the bathroom.

"Only the ones I take joy in fucking my dear."

"Make yourself at home then."

Bella gets into the shower. Damon nosily looks around. Once Bella is out and dressed she makes her way downstairs but grins watching Damon.

"Tsk, Tsk Mr. Salvatore you should be ashamed…"

He shrugs flipping through a photo album.

"I like this one…" He flashes a picture of her in a black swimsuit.

He takes it out and pockets it.

"Damon!"

"Losers keepers…" He mumbles and slams the album shut.

"Give it back…" She demands holding out her hand.

He takes her hand and kisses it.

"You ready?"

"Damon!"

"Or do you want breakfast first?" He continues to gibe but eyes her little black shirt, deep red tank top, and low heeled black converse. He was growing hard again just looking at her.

"Grrr!"

"Ok so no to breakfast…"

He takes her hand and leads her back to the car.

"I'll pick you up after school."

Bella nods but is looking to her phone strangely.

"What's wrong?"  
She hands it over.

"_Hope you have a good day. The car is now yours and everything else left in the house, all in your name – Love Elijah."_

Damon hands it back not sure how to comment on that.

"I'm still picking you up."

"Damon…"  
"Yes?"

"I'm not sure I know how to do this?"  
"What's exactly?"  
"That house, that car it's all so…"

He nods understanding perfectly.

"Trust me I know. You'll get used to it though. That and anytime you want to get away…" He hints as he parks in front of the building.

He pecks her on the lips.

"I'll see you later Damon."

"Have a good day." He calls out as she opens the door. She smiles and waves him off. He notices how Elena and Caroline automatically take pull towards her the moment they see her.

Damon makes his way back home and opens his mailbox. A certain envelope catches his attention. It was by far modern. The writing looked old fashioned and it was even stamped with red wax. He opens the envelope and takes out a letter.

_Mr., Damon Salvatore,_

_Stay away from Isabella Marie Mikaelson. She will be mine and I will dismiss anything that stands in my way. This includes you Mr. Salvatore and Mr. Lockwood. Note this is not a threat… _

_Yours truly K. M_


	8. Stefan, Tsk, Tsk

Chapter 8

(Read and Review please I do not own anything.)

Damon narrows his eyes.

"That'll make some fancy toilet paper…" He scoffs and tosses the letter into a drawer.

He'd wanted to burn it but figured if Elijah returned he ought to have proof of that. Sick son of a bitch Damon thinks as he sits down. He thinks about what Mason had said about Kol and snarls. What sort of fucked up family is this?

* * *

Bella couldn't get it out of her head. She'd never wanted Elijah to leave, the thought of being in that huge house by herself, driving Elijah's fancy car. Though she couldn't lie even to herself she wouldn't miss the other's constant harassing, the having to sneak around to have any sort of life. No longer would she be told what to do, how to live her life. She was now free to date and be friends with whoever she desired. She'd never had that before.

She turns to see Elena giggling about something. Stefan was making her laugh. Bella turns back around biting her lower lip in thought of Damon. Bella took the notes needed for class but she couldn't suppress that knot when she thought of Elijah. To know every day she'd be going home and he'd not be there.

"Ms. Mikaelson?"

She feels someone shaking her.

"Hey…"

Bella blinks a few times and raises her head.

"Are you ok?"

"Mr. Saltzman?" She jumps to her feet.

She looks around to see the rest of the class is gone.

"Are you ok?" He questions.

She nods. He narrows his eyes as he leans against her desk with crossed arms. He sighs as if bothered by something.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep sir. It won't happen again."

"That wasn't so much my concern. You were screaming."

Bella swallows back on this.

"That was why I asked if you were alright."

"I'm fine."  
Alaric nods.

"I'll write you a tardy excuse for your next class. If someone's causing you harm Ms. Mikaelson…"  
She takes in a breath. Ugh really? Was I that bad?

"It was just a dream."  
He narrows his eyes and hands her a pass.

"I see Rebekah has moved?"

Bella nods.

"Hm, try to get plenty of sleep tonight."  
He says making his way back to his seat and fixing his collar.

Bella goes to her locker to gather her books for her next class. She narrows her eyes at the single red rose inside. She picks it up and looks around. Her gaze comes to a stop as she sees Damon. He's at the entrance leaning back with his arms crossed about his chest. He winks and vanished. Bella smiles and sniffs the rose.

She was focused on Damon and didn't notice the odd glances. Bella sat down and leaned back.

"You're late."

Bella nods and holds up her pink tardy slip. The teacher rolls her eyes and yanks it from Bella's hand.

"The new girl's like psycho…" Bella hears one of the boys mutter.

"Did you hear her screaming during class?"

Her hands grip the table her face turned hot. They both start laughing.

"Ok guys…"She closes her eyes hearing Stefan's voice.

"_You killed Tyler?!"_ One of them mocks and laughs.

Bells shoots out of her chair.

"Watch your fucking mouth!" Stefan comes to his feet and gently grabs her arm.

"Easy Bella…" He says softly.

Elena takes puts a hand to Bella's shoulder.

"Ms. Mikaelson do we have a problem?"

"No…" Bella says behind gritted teeth.

"Very well then you can now go to the office for subornation."

Bella laughs at this shaking her head.

"You're kidding me right?"

Elena sighs.

"We do not talk such profanities in class."

"Oh well my fucking bad."

Bella grabs her bag and heads out. Stefan looks to Elena shaking his head.

"Ms. Gilbert where are you going?"

"With her."

The red headed, peacocked looking petite teacher rolls her eyes.

"Have a seat."

Elena ignores her and grabs her bag as well.

"Elena…" Stefan harshly whispers.

Elena turns back to the boys.

"You're a couple of jerks." She scoffs and exits the room.

She sees Bella walk right past the principal's office.

"Hey…" She says catching up to her.

"Elena?"

She smiles.

"Not going to the office?"

Bella shrugs.

"I don't have anyone for them to call." She hints with a smile.

"Right…"

"What are they going to do leave a message for Elijah saying I was a bad, bad girl today?"

Elena laughs.

"I suppose you're right."

"So why are you out here?"

Elena shrugs. Bella sighs and shakes her head.

"Elena, go back to class. Last thing you want to be associated with is a Mikaelson."

"It's just a name Bella."

"Hmm, very well Ms. Gilbert. Have you ever skipped school before?"

"Ummm…"

"That's about what I thought."

"Why have you?"

"Nope…" Bella admits heading for the doors.

"But you're more than welcome to join me…"

Elena looks back to the class where Stefan and the others are. She takes in a breath and follows Bella out.

"Where we going?"

Bella calls a cab and Elena follows her as they start walking.

"Where do you want to go?"

"This is crazy you know that?" Elena hisses with a blush.

"Yep."

Before long a cab arrives. Bella gives instructions to the house. Once they get there Bella gets into the car Elijah gave her. She unlocks the door for Elena.

"Want to hit a movie or something?"

"Sure."

"What will little bro and Aunt Jenna say?"

Elena nervously laughs.

Bella sighs.

"Maybe I should take you back."

"No I want to go let's go."

Bella grins and starts the car. She peels out of the driveway and turns on the radio. Elena laughs.

Bella rolls down the windows turning up the radio. She drives to another town not wanting to get Elena into trouble.

Bella pays Elena's way to the movie and for lunch. On their way back Elena smiles.

"That was fun."  
"Yeah it was." Bella says with a shrug.

"So what's it like?"

"What's that exactly?"

"Having the house and car to yourself?"

Bella looks to her oddly.

"Stefan told me."

Bella nods.

"Not sure yet, I don't even know what to make of it, to be honest."

"I gotta say I won't miss Becca."

Bella laughs.

"Touché."

"I honestly don't know how you've managed."

Bella shrugs.

"I've had a few years to adapt. Don't really have a choice."

"I'm sorry about your friend."

Bella looks to Elena.

"You know Tyler."

Bella nods and runs her fingers along the stirring wheel.

"Magic Mike…"  
"What?"

"Yep… Come on Elena. Let's get drunk and watch a bunch of naked men dance."

Both girls are giggling and drunk off their asses.

"So which one Bella?"

Bella narrows her eyes at the screen as Elena hands her another beer. Bella shrugs.

"Is it sad that they actually don't match up to the Salvatore's?"

Elena laughs.

"Actually you're right."

"Maybe we should get our vampires really drunk and have them dance for us."

Bella presses her lips together in thought as she says this.

"I guess if I had to pick one it'd be that firefighter guy in the background."

"The fake dick guy?"

"Yep and how do you know its fake Elena?"

Elena blushes and takes a hit off her beer.

"That's what I'd like to know." They turn to see Damon leaning against the mantle.

He welcomed himself to what liquor Nic had left behind.

"DAMON!"  
"Yes?"

"You can't just come in like that!"

"You invited me." He cocks a brow.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know not to ever allow you to get my brother and I drunk, around stripping poles."

Bella and Elena cover their mouths in blushing laughter.

"Oh my god Damon!"

"I appreciate the compliment though, truly."

Bella chunks a pillow at him. He dodges and shrugs.

"By the way Elena you're in bit of trouble I'm afraid. Stefan prudery awaits you outside."

"You're kidding." Bella says feeling a hint of guilt.

"Nope he's a bit of a downer."

"Shit… I'm sorry Elena."

Elena laughs.

"Don't be I had fun."

Bella smiles.

"Me too."

Bella walks Elena to the door. Stefan cuts her a look.

"Come on Stefan; don't be so hard on Elena. We were just having a bit of fun."

"Bella, Elena actually has a family that is concerned about her wellbeing."

Damon overhears this and slams Stefan against the wall outside.

"Watch your mouth brother!"

Stefan exhales realizing what he'd just said. Elena's jaw drops and Bella winces at his words.

"You're right. Elena you should get home."

Damon grits his teeth.

"Damon its ok, he's just being honest."

"Bella I…" Stefan says with that guilty expression.

"We're cool Stefan I get it. Take her home."

Damon shakes his head. Once Bella heads back inside he turns back to Stefan.

"And I'm the dick? What the hell Stefan?"

Stefan turns back to Elena who's waiting in the car.

"They were just acting like teenage girls. You seem to forget they're still human."

"Elena's drunk you think Jenna won't notice that?"

"You're a vampire Stefan. Figure it out."

Stefan laughs.  
"Sure I'll just compel her make everything better."

"Great, see now you're learning." Damon goes to shut the door. Stefan stops it.

"I don't want Elena caught up in your girl's issues."

"You better not be saying what I'm thinking."

"I won't risk Elena getting hurt."

"So what is it exactly you're trying to tell me? Are you saying you don't want my girl hanging out with yours? You seek to punish Bella? Wow brother, when did you turn into Niklaus?" Damon slams the door in Stefan's face and locks it.

Damon turns back and see's Bella lying back on the couch.

"I'm sorry Damon. I didn't mean to cause trouble. I just…" She closes her eyes for a moment.

"Dammit Bella just ignore him. You've done nothing wrong. Stefan needs to get the fuck over himself!"

"But he's right." Bella says with a sigh.

"Bella, honestly… you tell me just how you think that relationships going to go? Stefan constantly harping on her about what's right and wrong? You think Elena's going to want to be told what to do? It's obvious you two have seemed to hit it off. Stefan might very well be sitting himself up for failure."  
"So you ended up with the bad girl? The one that's corrupting little bro's precious angel?" Bella says teasingly.

"Bad girl huh?" Daman wiggles his brows.

"Hmmm, does this mean I get to punish you?"

"Severely." She says with a shrug.

Bella giggles as Damon suddenly has her flipped over his lap. He lifts up her skirt and pops her on the butt.

"Hmmm, maybe you should break the rules more often." He pops her again.

Once he brings his hand back down he runs it along her black panties. He runs his fingers along her until he feels the panties become wet. He breathes in the arousal in satisfaction. Bella starts to squirm and he grins popping her again.

"Damon!"

He chuckles but grows hard against her. He pulls down her panties and fingers her until she floods his fingers. Damon props her up having her straddle his lap. She bites her bottom lip as Damon bites down on her neck. Bella frees Damon below and helps herself. His eyes widen at the immediate warmth and tightness. He uses his hands to guide her hips back and forth against him.

"Fuck…" He utters breathlessly as she takes over.

Bella arches her back with her hands wrapped around his neck. Like a caged animal let loose Bella bucks against him. He grins vainly watching her. He pops her rear again and firmly clamps his hands along her cheeks. A growl escapes his lips as she tauntingly bites down on his neck.

"Harder." He demands putting a hand to the back of her head.

Hell he wanted her to plunge her teeth deep within his flesh. The mere idea made the buildup come that much faster. But it was a losing battle once she followed his wishes. Damon came like a fountain and thought he'd never stop.

Bella doesn't move. She rests her head along his shoulder. His hands run along her back. Before Damon truly realizes it she's fallen asleep against him. He remains where he is and simply holds her.

He'd not realized that he too had fallen asleep. It wasn't until Bella's shrieking woke him. She was still against his shoulder. Her hands clenched about his shirt. Her pounded and drops of sweat dripped along her face. Damon laid her down on the couch checking her over.

"Bella…" He says softly shaking her.

She opens her eyes. Damon narrows his tilting his head.

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

She sighs and lifts up.

"Nothing Damon I'm fine."

"That you are. However, keep in mind if you're to scream it should only be out of immense pleasure caused by mwah."

"Again?"  
"By all means I could go for another run." He says with a wink.

She laughs but looks to the floor.

"What do you mean by again Bella?"

"Unfortunately, I couldn't keep interested enough in class…" She hints.

"Ah, one of those kind of students."

"Yep I'm a slacker what can I say?"

"Most certainly not in the bedroom my dear."

She smiles and her cell rings.

"Hey Mason."

Damon fixes his clothes as she rises from the couch.

"Mom wants to know if you'd like to join us for dinner tomorrow night."

"Um sure I'd like that."

"Cool, maybe we can hit a movie or something as well."

"Sounds good."

"OK hun see you tomorrow."

Bella tosses her phone onto the couch.

"So dinner and a movie?"

"Don't be jealous." She teases pulling at his collar.

"Hmm, so tell me… when do I get to take you out and spoil you?"

She covers her mouth in mock terror.

"Are you asking me out Damon?!"

He grins.

"And after all this time I thought we were merely fuck buddies!"

"You're just wanting to be punished again aren't you?"

She bites her lower lip and shrugs.

"NO sense in hiding now Bella." He presses his lips together. He vainly smiles.

"It's time to make this world a much darker place. Why not dominate it together?"

"Are you talking whips, chains the whole nine yards?!"

"Don't forget the cat o nine tails."

"Easy there… not quite sure you're ready for my little playroom Damon."

His eyes widen.

"Playroom?!"

She laughs.

"You wouldn't survive a day."

"Fuck, I'm sure willing to try!"

She blushes shaking her head.

"I can honestly say I've never met anyone quite like you Damon."

"Compliment or…"

Bella pulls him in by the collar and kisses his lips.

"I don't know you tell me."


	9. Surprising Revelations

Chapter 9

(I don't own anything please read and review) _**Please keep in mind this is a dark story and rated MATURE.**_

"Ah, Katherine…" He twirls her about and bows. He takes in her little black skirt, burgundy skin tight blouse, her long legs and those black stilettos.

"I must say you look ravishing."

She smiles.

"Why thank you Kol."

He kisses her hand. Kol then brings up his fingers and caresses her cheek.

"Have we gotten any warmer in our search "_beautiful"_?"

"Not quite but we've just begun." He nods fighting back the hint of anger on this.

"It is important my lady. If you wish for us to have the life you've always wanted."

She smiles. Kol runs a hand along her waist.

"Soon…" He grins and kisses her lips.

He closes his eyes for a moment the flashes of "_her_" enter his mind. He takes in a breath and continues to kiss Katherine only it becomes more avid, more desperate. Kol grows aroused against her. Katherine arches her back as he runs a hand along her torso.

"I need you." He hisses.

Katherine smiles vainly as he kisses along her neck and shoulders.

"Kol…" She softly giggles but he covers her mouth.

"Shh…" He winks. He didn't want to hear her voice. Kol wanted to think of "_her_", the whole reason for this pathetic relationship. He only wanted one thing from Katherine and one thing only. Once he got what he wanted he was done with her. No one was getting in the way of his plans. He had everything mapped out perfectly. He grins in thought. All he needed was time. It wouldn't be much longer that he'd have everything he'd always wanted. He'd take care of _"her"._ He'd love "_her"_ and give her everything she ever wanted.

Her body and scent carries through his mind as he twirls Katherine around. With his eyes closed he raises her skirt and bends her over. He grips her tight as he fucks her. But the bitch kept moaning distracting his thoughts. He snarled at this wishing Katherine would shut the fuck up. She sounded nothing like "_her"._ She looked nothing like her, thus irritated him. He pulled at her hair but this only ignited her sexual drive and moan. He covers her mouth as he comes to a finish. Kol still unsatisfied…Katherine turns to him with a smile. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. He forces a grin and kisses her in return. He just wanted this to be over with. Honestly, how much longer must he keep this ridiculous relationship going?

"I've to go now. You give me a ring as soon as you find out something."

"But Kol…"

"Now "_beautiful"_, you know I'm busy. If I wasn't I'd want nothing more than to spend the entire day with you. Not to worry once we find what we're looking for our lives can truly begin. I'll return to you quickly."

She nods and leans against his chest. He rolls his eyes but holds her close and runs a soothing hand along her back.

"I love you "_beautiful"._"  
"I love you too Kol."

* * *

"Where's Kol?" Elijah questions looking down from his paper.

Nic shrugs.

"Out again I suppose."

"Where's he been going? Elijah narrows his eyes.

"Now would I bloody know brother?"

Elijah sighs.

"Probably with Katherine again." Rebekah retorts as she comes down the winding staircase.

"Katherine?"

Rebekah nods but wrinkles her nose a bit.

"Seems she's captured his fancy."

Good, that's what he needs, a distraction. Elijah thinks to himself. He'd been keeping his brothers and sister entertained enough as they fought to regain New Orleans. The only true way he knew to keep their minds off Bella. He figured this would keep them busy and by the time they'd what they wanted, Bella would be long gone from their thoughts. At least this is what Elijah had hoped. If not he'd have to find something else. He'd do whatever it takes.

This however was killing him deep down. He hated not seeing her face each and every day. To see for himself that she was ok. He'd call again tonight see how things were. He didn't want to hound her though. So he kept the calls few and casual. He'd sent out a 5,000 check this morning. This would be his monthly contribution to whatever she needed or wanted. He'd paid the bills to the manor, so she'd not need to worry about such things. He wasn't pleased however to see she'd grown affections for one of the Salvatore's. He'd almost rather she had fallen for Mason, though he truly cared for neither. He never favored Damon. But then again he'd only met him a few times. There was a bit of difference between the Salvatore brothers. Stefan was punctual, respectable yet often a bit unhinged. Damon well he seemed a bit unethical, uncanny and there was just something else about the vampire that didn't set well with Elijah. He just couldn't put his finger on it. But he seemed to make Bella happy. He'd not seen her like that for some time now. Certain things about her as of late had made it clearly noticeable, her affections for this vampire. He'd always wanted more for her. Perhaps there was still a chance he thought to himself. She's still young she may realize Damon isn't what she wants. What Elijah had truly hoped is that she'd realize the supernatural life wasn't for her. That she'd prefer normalcy. However in the end it was her contentment that mattered most. He'd endure whatever else came with it. That was why he'd set her free. He loved her enough to give her that opportunity. To let her make her own judgments, mistakes and she'd have to fall and pick herself back up after. But if anyone and anyone ever sought out to harm her he'd take their hearts from their chest without batting an eye.

* * *

"_Nic!" She giggles as he tickles her tummy._

"_Come on now love what are you having for breakfast?"_

_ She shrugs kicking her feet about the table._

"_How about some pancakes?"_

"_Muffins…" She says shyly._

_ He softly chuckles._

"_Muffins little one?"_

_ She nods._

"_And what kind would that be?"_

"_Blueberry!"_

"_Ah, yes… And what about some orange juice?"_

_ Elijah comes around the corner and kisses her head._

"_Breakfast time?"_

_ Nic smiles._

"_I believe she'd eat nothing but muffins if so entitled."_

_ Elijah laughs._

"_Well that would be fine."_

_ Nic nods as he warms up the oven. He takes out the ingredients._

"_Can I help?!" Bella questions eagerly._

"_I don't see why not love."_

_ She hops down from her chair. Nic hands her a couple of eggs and allows her break them into the bowl. He also has her stir the ingredients before he beats them. He then propped her onto the counter and kissed the top of her head. He handed her a spoonful of the batter. Bella grinned licking it clean. Nic noticed the way she watched him as he poured the batter into the muffin cups. He placed them inside the oven._

"_About 20 minutes or so." He says and leans against the counter. He'd crossed his arms about his chest. _

This was around the time they'd first taken her in. This girl had rather brought out a side to Niklaus that even he didn't know existed. He liked the way she made him feel though. Honestly he felt rather alive and almost human again. Just the way she'd giggle and smile upon him. Nic found himself going out and beyond just to get a smile. However things were soon to change. It was through his own guilt alone that drifted the two apart. He'd never quite forgiven himself but then again he didn't know how nor did he want to stop. Not when he'd come this far. Nic began to distance himself once his taste for creating hybrids came to play. The distance became that much greater when he choose the prefect candidate for his little test. The boy had wit, strength and was always at the house making it that much easier. He was none other than Tyler Lockwood. Bella's friend it wasn't until later on he'd come to find out that they were a lot more than friends, by then though it was too late. He'd already had Tyler where he wanted. He was an excellent puppet for his little experiment and it worked out so nicely. That was until he found out of the deeper connection between his niece and this new hybrid he'd created.

Thus caused him great concern and fear of his niece's safety, the only way he saw about it later on was to take Tyler out of the equation completely. Which had put a render on his plans for Tyler but he couldn't very well have Tyler causing Bella any harm that and he was a threat to their plans for Bella. He was now a hybrid no longer human. Bella wouldn't be allowed such a future with someone of his kind. The irony… Klaus was the only hybrid of Mikaelson bloodline as well. The guilt to all this continued to pile on him over the years. He wasn't sure how to face or even talk to Bella so he began to push her away somewhat. The days that she tried to pry her way back into his life was when he started to become more abusive. He didn't deem himself worthy of her time nor did he want the reminder of what he'd actually done. Nic found himself spending less and less time with his family in order to avoid Bella. What little he saw of her he only made her fearful of him and question his ways.

Nic's fists ball up as the memories play out in his head. Now it was all out. She knew everything… Isabella Mikaelson truly hated him now. He pours himself a drink. He figured it were best. He still felt Mason was a danger however. He'd wanted to rid of any danger in Bella's life, even if he was no longer a part of it. He'd wish to stand on the sidelines and do whatever he must to protect her. Niklaus honestly loved his niece. He'd willingly and happily die for her. But he was stern in his beliefs of what was expected of her. He wouldn't go back on that no matter what Elijah said. So there stood two threats… Mason Lockwood and now Damon Salvatore as it seemed his niece had grown a bit infatuated with him. Both in which were a threat to the bloodline. There however was one more thing bothering him more than the two at the moment. That would be none other than his own brother Kol. He knew he was up to something. He just couldn't quite figure that out yet. But he planned to. Kol was a sneaky cuss. It was no secret that Kol had sought unhealthy interest in Bella now, which had the entire family a bit on edge when it came to Kol. The only one that didn't seem to concern themselves with it was Rebekah. But even she thought Niklaus heartless in finding out he'd taken Tyler's life. So at the moment even their relationship was a bit strained.

* * *

She was bored. That and she felt held back from her own tasks. Rebekah had gotten word of something. Something remarkable that could very well save her from this pathetic existence. She knew however Elijah was keeping tabs on each of them. She couldn't very well just up and leave and go about her search. That little brat, she's ruined everything. I was much warmer to finding it! Always stepping about my toes Bella, even now and you're not even here. She clenched her jaw in thought. She wanted to smack her upside the face. Bella was a spoiled rotten human. The uncles doted on her left and right, a fucking silver spoon up her ass. She always got what she wanted, poor Bella' this and that. Hell she couldn't even dress like a proper Mikaelson. Who bloody wears Converse with skirts? Appalling and she never even so much as got a manicure nor had her hair done professionally. She didn't even act like a true Mikealson. It was embarrassing. To be seen with such a wretch, much less to have to admit she was kin to the blood twit. That and her niece was a klutz over half the time. Always tripping over her own two feet, saying the wrong fucking thing. She didn't deserve their bloodline to be coursing through her veins.

However… Rebekah grinned in thought. If I could get my hands on what I want, I could be the one to pass the family bloodline down. I could be the one that does Elijah proud. Besides it's more than obvious, that after all we've done for that little bitch she's to go against my brother's wishes. She continues to date ones whom are against the rules. She's shown nothing but disrespect. Rebekah could fix this for them. She could finally open Elijah's eyes and make him see… Bella simply wasn't good enough she never would be. It was time to give him something to be proud of. There was one thing that had truly disgusted her was what Niklaus had done. Though she felt slightly awful about Bella it was more selfish than anything. She too had a crush on Tyler at one point, another reason for her to detest Bella. She'd even tried coming onto him a few times. He sought no interest however; he'd only eyes for her niece. She always got when she could never have. It was time to fix that once and for all…

* * *

Bella giggles in spite herself during class as she thought about Damon. She cleared her throat however as she noticed the class looking upon her. She let out a sigh and leaned back in her chair. Her pencil twirled about between her fingers.

Alaric peered over upon her from his desk. He noticed she seemed to be in much better spirits today. Still he couldn't help but to get chills remembering how she screamed the other day. He'd never seen or heard such a thing. She was sound asleep and hadn't even budged. He'd begun to wonder what sort of chaos was wrapped around this girl's life. He knew there had to be something to cause that much trauma in her dreams. He had been dating Elena's aunt for a bit now. Elena and he had talked about Bella from time to time. He knew Elena had been growing somewhat attached to her. She too however showed concern upon Bella's behalf. That and he'd overheard Elena arguing with her boyfriend on the phone about her as well. He'd remembered her firmly telling him that he couldn't tell her whom to be friends with. He smiled in approval he liked that Elena had a backbone. Still this didn't seem like Stefan either. He'd wondered what overcome him as of late. He always thought Stefan to be quite nice and the perfect gentlemen. He couldn't even imagine him telling Elena who to hang out with.

He leans back and grades Bella's paper. She was one of the smartest kids in his class besides Stefan ironically. Bella whizzed her way about his quizzes as if they were nothing. She was always one of the first one's done and sat there as if bored directly after while the rest continued to finish theirs. Thus confused him however as he looked back to some of her records. The last couple years during her time in New Orleans she was practically failing. He'd wondered what changed.

He noticed she seemed to smile more today. Bella was a very pretty girl he realized. He narrowed his eyes in thought and continued to grade the other papers. He looked back up to see Matt one of his other students, scoping her out. He tried not to laugh as he quickly looked back down. Matt was Elena's ex-boyfriend. Nice enough kid he thought but he was also one of the lowest grade students in his class. The kid had one hell of a good arm though. He was one of the top football players. He had the physical skills just not the book smarts.

Alaric also knew that Jer had a bit of a crush on the girl as well. He never said it but each time Bella was mentioned in conversation he'd rather blush. Not that he could blame these guys. She was a looker if he were their age he was sure he'd make a fool of himself as well. Alaric looks to the time. Tonight was Jen's birthday he'd plans to take her out and maybe get a hotel after. Things between them were getting pretty serious. He fought with certain urges. He wasn't sure if he was ready or not but the more time progressed the more he was certain she was the one. His own fears however kept him at bay from popping the question. He'd lost his wife a few years ago. It took him a few years to even get back into the swing of things. But he knew he was crazy about Jen. He didn't see anyone else in his future.

* * *

Matt leans over once the bell rings.

"Um hey…"

Bella turns.

"Hey…" She says with a shrug.

He smiles.

"Could I maybe walk you to your next class?"

Stefan's eyes widen at this. Don't let my brother see you pulling that. He rubs the back of his neck in thought. He still felt guilt from the other day. He knew what he'd said was wrong. However, he also knew what the Mikaelsons were capable of. He wanted his girlfriend nowhere near that. It was hard enough dating Elena and keeping her safe from not just what was around them but himself as well. He was still working on his bloodlust. He'd fed from animals in order to not become that monster that human blood turned him into. Every time he'd fed from a human he found it hard to stop. It was like a drug he wanted more and more.

That was another problem he was dealing with. Elena smelt so good adding to the natural sway of her body he found himself craving her. They'd finally had sex for the first time a few days ago and he'd thought he'd sink his fangs right into her. He knew he couldn't do that though. Elena had been encouraging it but he feared what could come of it if he had.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

Matt looks to Bella disappointed.

"Oh…"

But she smiles warmly.

"I'm seeing someone."

Matt grins miserably sighing.

"Of course you are."

She nods but Stefan notices how she smiles. He rather reared back at this realizing she truly was crazy about his brother. He shakes his head on this and stops by her locker as she's putting up her books. He clears his throat feeling like a douchebag.

Bella looks up and rolls her eyes seeing it's him. He softly chuckles at this. This is how Elena reacts to Damon ironically.

"What is it Stefan? Have you come to set pissing grounds again?"

He rears back a bit at this. She certainly didn't act like other girls.

"Um no actually. I came to apologize."

"None needed!" She pops with a shrug and shuts her locker.

"Just hear me out now."

She rolls her eyes.

"What do you want Stefan?"

"To tell you I was wrong. You can no more control who your family is and your situation than I can control who my brother is."

She narrows her eyes at this.

"And why is there a need to control your brother?"

He sighs shaking his head.

"Come on now I'm trying here."

"Well don't strain anything Stefan. We can't have that now, can we?"

Something about that makes him laugh. He watches as she heads to class. She also dressed nothing like the other girls. She wore black low ankle converse, a blue denim skirt and black blouse. He'd been admiring at just the wrong time. Elena nudges his arm as she passes by, with a tad bit of jealously about her face. Stefan shakes his head and Elena simply shrugs cutting him an evil glare.

* * *

Damon awaited in the parking lot as the bell rang letting school out for the day. His eyes rather boggled as Bella came out of the building. He took in her little outfit and swallowed back. She and Elena were arm to arm laughing about something. Now that's different… Damon thinks as he sees his brother walking behind them. Now is he? Damon raises his brows at this. Serving a piercing glance his way as Stefan's staring at Bella's ass. Damon undoes the lid to his flask. "Dumbass." He mutters taking a hit. Stefan raises his head and looks directly to Damon. "That's right I saw ya." Damon half chuckles at the irony. Oh little brother you've not clue… Stefan quickly walks around the girls and takes Elena's hand. Thus only makes Damon laugh harder.

"Ah, Bella truly you are evil."

Bonnie handed Bella some sort of spiral and Caroline popped Bella on the butt before getting into her car.

Lady love… He thought perversely with a beam. By all means ladies feel free. He shakes his head on this with his arms crossed about his chest. He takes notice of how she smiles and the way her heart picks up pace once she locks eyes with him. He continues to lean against his convertible. Damon willingly got up at 7 am something he never does. This need to protect and be around Bella however was deep within him. There was no pulling away from it. He felt better knowing he was taking her to and from school. That and it gave them more time together. There was just something about her. She made him want to do things he'd never quite concerned himself with before.

Bella walked Elena to Stefan's car. They hugged and she turned heading towards Damon. He reaches over and yanks her bag from her hold. He tosses it in the back seat. Damon pulls her into his chest and kisses her. With no longer the need to hide he was going to take this where he wanted now. That vain smile of his crosses his lips as her legs wrap around him. He takes notice of the students eyeing them but if anything that only further egged him on. He continues to kiss her as he opens her door. Damon places her inside and winks as he drops his hold on her. He starts the car but waves without looking back once they leave the parking lot.

_Had a great time the other night, mom says we gotta do it again sometime!_

Bella smiles at the text.

_Ditto, I'd forgotten how well your mom cooked. It was delicious._

_Yeah I think you only told her that 15 times or so._

Bella laughs shaking her head.

_Well it's true._

_I'm getting some flowers… you know if you want to meet later._

She swallows back on the hint. But shrugs to herself.

_Um sure what time? _

_7?_

_Sounds good see ya then._

Damon parks in front of the house and hops out of the car. He rushes to her door opening it for her. Bella softly giggles at this. He takes her hand leading her to the house.

"Would you like to come in?"  
"Is there an offhand chance of getting laid?"

"Damon…" She scolds.

"I've got homework."  
He wrinkles his nose.

"Well that sounds dreadful."

She laughs and tosses her bag onto the dining room table. She heads to the fridge and grabs her a soda.

"Would you like anything to drink Mr. Salvatore?"  
He grins.

"Well now that you mention it…"  
Bella gasps out as he has her on the counter nuzzling against her neck.

"Who said I was offering?"

"Hmmm you said anything… It is rude to deny your guest once something has been offered."

"Stupid vampires…" She teasingly utters.

Damon grips her waist and bites down. Her eyes close as she leans back. He braces her back with one hand and runs another up her blouse. His lips vibrate against her neck as he moans out. He licks her clean as he undoes his pants. He lays her all the way back on the counter of the kitchen. Damon thrust about her madly as she gushes. He watches himself inside her. Her tight little mound continued to spray about him. He swallowed back noticing how it ran down to the kitchen floor. He loved the affects he had on her body. It drove him harder with lust. Before he gets off he pulls out. He strokes himself in finish upon her tummy and breast. Her eyes widened as she watched.

Once he's finished he offers a hand helping her back up and a paper towel.

"Damn…" She softly says with a blush.

"Not what you were expecting?" He questions zipping himself up.

"That was like… freaking sexy as hell."

He chuckles at this.

"That's only the beginning." He helps her down from the counter.

Damon cleans up the floor. She continues to blush as she bites her bottom lip. He couldn't help but to think that was rather cute. He stays crouched down as he looks upon her.

"There's just something about you Bella."

He grunts as he comes fully to his feet.

"I'd swear you're bewitching."

"That's it… I forgot to tell you that part."

He smiles but plops himself down welcomingly on the couch.

"I'm a crafty little witch. I've put a spell on you."

"Huh well that certainly explains it. Well even so I'm a lucky bastard."

"That you are."

Bella takes out her homework and hands Damon the remote to the TV. She kicks back resting her head in his lap as she starts her homework. Damon scans through the channels finding something to watch. Bella finishes her math as her phone rings. She reaches over and Damon runs a hand along her thigh.

"Hello?"

"How are you doing sweetheart?"

"Elijah!" She rises up.

He chuckles softly.

"How was your day?"

"It was ok."  
"Yours?"

"Not too bad."

Bella clears her throat.

"I really miss you."

"I miss you too."

She takes in a breath and pinches her nose.

"Elijah?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ever coming back? I mean will I see you again?"  
"Of course but right now is just not a good time. I need you to trust me on this. This is for the better I assure you. It is by no means meant to punish you. You've done nothing wrong."

She nods and Damon runs his hand along her back.

"Ok…" She says behind a tearful sigh.

"Is everything else alright? With school? The house even?"

"Yes Elijah everything is fine."

"That's good to hear. You let me know if anything needs further assistance or up keeping."

"Ok."

Elijah sighs hearing the heartbreak in her voice.

"Look…" He turns to the calendar.

"Maybe I could make it down this weekend sometime."

She perks up a bit.

"Really?"

"If that is what you wish."

"Yes."

"Very well, I shall see you very soon. I love you sweetheart."

"Love you too."

She hangs up the phone. Damon doesn't comment he pulls her into his chest. He just hoped Elijah's visit wouldn't bring the other assholes tagging along behind him, or stir up any other trouble for that matter.

* * *

"Already? But you haven't been here that long Mason!"

He sighs looking to his brother's grave.

"I told you it wasn't permanent Bella."

"Mason please just stay a bit longer."

"Bella…" He says hesitantly.

"Damn why is everyone in such a hurry to walk out of my life!"

The crow flaps its wings about as she shoves her hands against Mason's chest bitterly.

"Ya big jerk!"

He softly chuckles.

"It's not funny! You're like my best friend Mason!"

He narrows his eyes as she looks upon the ground.

"Ah, hun… I didn't…"

"You know what just go… Just forget it!"

Mason shakes his head. Realizing how he'd truly hurt her feelings, he reaches out putting a hand upon her shoulder.

"Fuck off Mason, if you're going to leave then leave."

She stuffs her hands into her hoodie and starts to walk away.

"Bella babe come on now. Don't be like that."

She flips him off and he crosses his arms about his chest. He looks back to his brother's grave.

"Jesus now what Tyler? You knew her better than anyone."

He crouches down in thought. He runs his fingers through his hair not knowing what to do.

"You know me I never stay in one place for too long bro. It's just not my thing."

The crow bobs its head about.

"You're rather annoying you know that?" He barks at the crow.

The crow caws in his face.

"Yeah, yeah the hell with you too buddy."

Mason sits down on the bench. He covers his face with his hands. After a few minutes he jumps.

"Holy shit dude really?"

Damon chuckles back as he's sitting directly beside him. He takes a hit off his flask and hands it over. Mason narrows his eyes but takes a drink.

"So what are you running from?"

"What?"

Damon shrugs.

"Wasn't there some sort of brotherly honor you were to be paying?"

Mason clears his throat.

"Well it seems she's got you right?"

"True…"

"Doesn't seem much need for me to stick around."

"Hmm, so you're gonna pussy out?"

"Excuse me?"

"Who is she?"

"Bella?"

"NO you idiot the girl your running from."

Mason rears back at this.

"How'd you?"

Damon laughs.

"I've played the same song and dance."

"It's complicated."  
"Isn't it always?"

Mason sighs in misery.

"It'd never work. I'm a wolf, she's clearly a vampire and she's just in high school."

Damon grins.

"So's Bella… To be honest our relationship in human standards should be illegal or damn near." He holds up his fingers.

"Let's she she's 17? I'm 24 if I remember correctly?" He covers his mouth in mock terror.

"I'm a cradle robber!"

"Yeah you sick bastard."

"Hmmm, sick indeed. So who's the girl?"

Mason rolls his eyes.

"Why am I even telling you this?"

"On the contrary you've told me nothing."

Mason takes the flask from Damon's hand and downs some of it.

"Caroline Forbes."

Damon breaks into ridiculous laughter. He pats Mason on the back.

"You're so fucked. Not only is her mother a cop but she used to date…"

"Klaus… I know. Caroline and I have a bit of awkward history ourselves. We've met before."

"Ah is that so?"

Mason nods.

"And I thought I was suicidal in my choice of women."

He groans out miserably, Damon smirks.

"Stick around see what happens."

Mason narrows his eyes but turns and Damon's gone.


	10. Original POS!

Chapter 10

(Read and Review please I do not own anything)**_I've had a couple complaints about the story. Hmm, I did warn it was DARK. It stays how it is. Your decision to read it or not. I'm not shedding a tear over it lol. Thank you to my supporters! _**

Bella sits beside the fireplace vodka in hand. She listens to the fire crackling, breathing in the scent of wood burning, her eyes gazing upon the vibrant orange, red, yellow flares and the slight hint of bluish tones beneath the logs.

This house swallowed her up whole. She takes a swig of her vodka but Elijah enters her mind. Tightly, her hands gripped the bottle. He'd have yanked the bottle out of her hand by now. It'd be tossed into the fireplace with the loud bursting of glass and contents blowing up.  
_"I will not have this!" _She mocks in his voice.

Her cellphone rings and she rolls her eyes.

"Fuck you Mason."

She buries the phone beneath a pillow on the couch. Bella sinks herself within it in memory…

_"Come on babe." Bella giggles as Tyler runs his hands along her ass. "Tyler he'll hear us." He yanks her back over as they hide out in the cellar. "It's not my fault. You're the one that decided to wear that tiny skirt." His hand runs up her skirt as he kisses her. Her hands run along his ripped stomach. He pulls back and his dark eyes bear into her honey brown eyes. Tyler sighs and leans his forehead against hers. _

"_I better go, your uncle wishes to have another meeting."_

_ She narrows her eyes._

"_Since when do you and Nic have meetings?"_

_ Tyler smiles and shrugs._

"_Hey think of it like this. If I can get in his good graces, maybe he'll be more accepting of me."_

"_Ugh I'm sorry Tyler."_

"_Hey now none of that baby." He caresses her cheek.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."_

"_How much?"_

_ She shrugs and looks away. He laughs._

"_How much!" He tickles her waist as she bites her lower lip and squirms._

_ She leans into his ear._

"_How about I sneak over to your house tonight and show you?"_

_ His eyes widen and he swallows back on this. Tyler looks around the cellar._

"_Are you sure Bells?"  
Bella nods shyly._

"_I've been giving it some thought Tyler. I'm ready."_

"_Holy shit!" _

_ Bella quickly covers his mouth. _

"_You idiot, I live with vampires."_

_ Her hand vibrates against his mouth as he chuckles._

"_Sorry…" He whispers._

"_You just caught me off guard." _

_ Tyler kisses her again. However he couldn't control his excitement as he pressed himself against her. Bella's eyes widen as she looks down._

"_Damn Tyler." _

_ He shrugs but blushes a bit._

"_Can't really control it, you have me all riled up now."_

_ He half growls not wanting to stop._

"_Great I've got ultimate wood and I'm about to be dealing with Niklaus."_

_ Bella laughs._

"_I'm sure it'll snap back into place, once you're surrounded by vampires."_

"_Babe, I love you but don't use the word snap when talking about a guy's junk. Ouch."_

_ She smiles._

"_I'll see you tonight. Bells baby if you change your mind that's ok. Yeah, I want to hump you like a damn dog but what we got is real. I don't wanna fuck it up."_

_ Bella nods and wraps her arms around his neck. He twirls her about and kisses her forehead._

"_I'll see you later."  
She nods again and watches as he heads up the stairs._

_ After a few more minutes she makes her way up as well. She walks past the living room seeing Tyler and Nic talking. She gives a simple wave and they both nod. _

"_You seem in good spirits today."_

_ Elijah comments. She turns to see him reading his usual paper at the desk. He's peering over at her. Bella walks over to the fridge and grabs her a soda. _

_ After about an hour or so Tyler leaves. Nic rolls up his sleeves as he enters the kitchen._

"_Those are bad for you love." He says eyeing the soda can._

_ She shrugs._

"_So are vampires."_

_ He and Elijah chuckle._

"_How right you are."_

_ They turn as Kol enters the room._

"_Ah, how are we today beautiful?"_

_ Bella smiles and raises to throw her can away._

"_Ok."_

"_I hear there's a school dance this weekend." Kol says and takes her hand twirling her towards him._

"_Ugh, I don't dance Kol."_

"_I will teach you."_

_ He drags her towards the living room and Bella turns towards her other uncles wide eyed. They simply smile and return to what they're doing. _

_ Kol reaches over and hits play on the stereo. Bella rears back and blushes at the classical music that starts playing._

"_Kol times are a bit more modern…"_

_ He grins._

"_Ah, yes, you'd be correct. But this is a house of elders…" He teases twirling her around again._

"_It's rather simple being the lady. The idea is to let the fellow lead you. If you trip over your own two feet, then it'll be him held accountable. He too will look entirely more foolish."_

"_Kol!"_

_ He laughs._

"_He's right." Nic calls from the kitchen._

"_That's not helping me at all!"_

_ Kol smiles and dips her. _

"_Don't you let me go!"_

_ He winks bringing her back up._

"_I wouldn't dream of it."_

_ The same night Kol had taught her how to dance. She'd lost her virginity… _

_ Once it was dark she snuck out her window. Rebekah was out partying with some friends like usual. So she wouldn't have to worry about her nosy aunt._

_ Bella was walking the usual way, when someone reached out and grabbed her from behind._

_He chuckles as she squirms against him. He'd her mouth covered._

"_Tyler!"_

"_Sorry babe you made it too easy."_

"_ASS!"_

"_Aw, now someone's all mad."_

"_You're damn right I am!" She hits him on the arm._

"_Oh come on Bells what guy wouldn't want to kidnap you!"_

"_So this is a kidnapping?"_

_ He wiggles his brows, and then takes her hand dragging her along._

"_Where are we going?!"_

"_Close your eyes."_

"_But."_

"_Just do it will ya?"_

_ She sighs but stomps her foot._

"_So hot!" He ridicules and she giggles but keeps her eyes closed._

_ She gasps a bit as she feels him picking her up. The heat of his body pressed against hers._

"_Tyler I swear to…"_

"_Open…" He whispers in her ear._

_ Her jaw drops as she sees the nighttime picnic he'd created. White tea light candles were lit around the blue patched picnic blanket. _

"_Tyler?"_

_ He rests his head along her shoulder. Tyler wrapped his arms around her waist. _

"_Tyler this, like… I mean…"_

_ He softly laughs and sits her down on the blanket. _

"_This reads, Tyler's trying to score…"_

"_Does it?" He looks around as though innocent._

"_Huh, I thought it read. Tyler's so romantic! Oh, how I love him!"_

_ Bella laughs._

"_Ok that too, so what's in the picnic basket Romeo?"_

_ Tyler sits down and with his legs sprawled about the blanket. Bella gazed his tight midnight blue shirt blue jeans. She nibbles upon her lip in thought._

"_Now what are you thinking about?" Tyler questions with a grin._

"_Oh nothing."  
"Hm, didn't seem like nothing."_

_ He opens the picnic basket and takes out chocolate covered strawberries, champagne, and champagne glasses. Bella however notices the roll of condoms in the basket. She reaches over him and grabs them.  
"And what's this!" She questions accusingly._

"_Ribbed for her pleasure of course." He says with a shrug._

"_What if I changed my mind?"_

_ He yanks them from her hand and throws them back into the basket. He slams down the lid._

"_Like it never happened."_

_ She smiles shaking her head._

"_You're terrible!"_

"_Ouch, babe we haven't even had sex yet!"_

"_And we might not ever…"_

_ Tyler sighs but rolls over. _

"_Such a tease." He whispers but kisses her lips._

_ He places his hand along her rear to push her closer to him. His hands run up her skirt._

"_I can be too."_

_ Her eyes widen as he places his hand inside her panties. Both of them were virgins, both nervous, both in longing. _

_ She felt his hand rubbing back and forth against her. The tough guy himself was trembling a bit. He continued about this and started kissing her. She gasped out in surprise as a finger entered her. Tyler however, flicked it back and forth a couple times, then pulled his hand away from her. He rolled over onto his back and closed his eyes. _

_ Bella let out a slight growl and he chuckled as he crossed his arms about his chest._

"_Is something wrong?"_

"_NO!"_

"_OK then. Want some strawberries babe?"_

"_NO!"_

_ He opens an eye looking upon her. Once she takes notice he closes it again. Bella sits up tucking her legs beneath her. _

"_Tyler?"_

_ He opens his eyes again. But he rises up seeing the look on her face._

"_What's wrong?"  
She swallows back nervously._

"_What if I'm terrible?"_

_ He laughs but quickly forces it back._

"_Aw… babe that's not possible. We're both new to this. Trust me, that's never going to be an issue. You're like a wet dream come true. If anything my performance might not hold up to par at first." He clears his throat._

"_I'm afraid I might get off the moment I enter you." He says honestly._

"_You have no idea how badly…" He refrains and his eyes widen._

_ Bella's undoing her blouse. No bra… She giggles at his reaction._

"_Holy…" He looks around. _

_ Tyler not able to bear it any longer yanks her towards him. His face nuzzles against her breast. Before long his tongue is grazing along them. With a free hand Tyler reaches back into the basket. Before Bella realizes it he's already got his pants undone, condom on. _

"_When did you?"  
He doesn't answer as he lays her down. _

"_Don't let me hurt you…" _

_ She nods as he slips off her skirt and panties. Tyler throws off his shirt. Her hands go along his bare chest. Tyler penetrates through and comes to a stop as she whimpers out._

"_Are you ok?"_

_ She nods._

"_I'm ok Tyler keep going."_

_ He nods and leans back down as he continues gently push his way through. Tyler lets out a moan as he's finally in all the way. He stops again and continues to kiss her. Her hips give the ok and he starts to move about her. Bella felt how he was aching inside her. It hurt yet felt good it was a mixture of pleasure and pain. Tyler's movements became more forceful and he let out a grunt._

"_Bella I'm.." before he could even finish his cry he'd came. _

_ He braced himself over her. Her arms were wrapped around him still. Tyler carefully pulled himself out. _

"_That was embarrassing…" He commented and Bella smiled._

"_I knew I wouldn't last." He chuckles a bit shaking his head. _

_ But she didn't care. She somehow felt even happier. She reached over crawling into his lap._

"_Are you ok Bells baby?"_

_ She nods her head against him._

"_I love you Tyler."_

"_I love you too. I promise to last longer next time."_

_ She softly laughs._

"_It was our first time Tyler. Knock it off. You were great."_

"_Great huh?"_

"_Tyler?"_

"_Yes babe?"_

"_Shut up."_

"_Yes mam." He chuckles again kissing her head._

_ After they'd shared the bottle of champagne, ate some strawberries and talked a bit. _

_ He walked her home after. Kissed her once again as he helped her up to climb back into her window. He said he loved her once more._

_ She blew him a kiss and shut her window. _

_ Bella however was thirsty and snuck back downstairs to get a drink. Kol was already in the kitchen. He narrowed his eyes._

"_I thought you were sleeping beautiful."_

_ She shrugs and opens the fridge. Bella remembered how he suddenly appeared beside her. Kol seemed to be breathing her in. His eyes had gone black as night._

"_Kol what are you doing!"_

_ He shakes his head as if shaking something off._

"_KOL!" He lifted her up onto the counter and sniffed her._

"_What's come over you?" She probed as he looked manic._

Bella drops her bottle of vodka. It smashes onto the ground and she stumbles back.

"_Mine…" _He harshly whispered… it was so faint. She thought it was her imagination.

The revelation had just hit and she rushes to the sink. The wave of nausea hit. Bella screams out and grabs the closest thing to her and tosses it across the room. The humiliation continued to build up within her.

"NOOOOO!" She screams out again pulling at her hair and continues to throw whatever she can get her hands on.

She feels a set of arms wrap around her.

"Shh…"

"NO!"

She struggles against him.

"I got you… You hear me… I'm not going anywhere."

She clings onto him with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Damon I'm fucked up! There's something wrong with me!"

He rears back at this.

"Why the hell would you say that?"

"I'm disgusting!" She yells out shoving him off her.

"I'm…" She closes her eyes for a moment reaching to her gut.

"Don't you dare! I mean it Bella! Knock it off! There's nothing wrong with you!"

"Come on Damon my own uncle wants to shag my ass!" As she says this she darts to the bathroom and pukes. She slams her fist onto the toilet.

Damon crouches down beside her. He runs a soothing hand along her back.

"I was so stupid. I mean how could I not see the signs? I knew he was odd but JESUS! How can you stand to touch me?"

Damon shakes his head. His teeth grind together but his anger wasn't directed at her. No he wanted Kol's fucking head. How dare that sick motherfucker make her feel like there's something wrong with HER!

"He was always smelling me, flirting and touching! I just… Why didn't I see it then! Why now! He smelt him on me!"

"Who?"

Damon knew Bella was drunk off her ass. He'd come here to check on her over the Mason ordeal. He was glad he had. He knocked and there was no answer but he heard the shattering of glass. Original or not Kol was dead. He'd make certain of it!

"Tyler! He could smell Tyler. The night we first…" She stops herself and covers her mouth.  
"Jesus Damon I'm so sorry."

Not something he cared to hear. But he pushed it aside. She obviously needed it off her chest. "Bella, it's alright."

"He was my boyfriend. The one Niklaus fucking murdered." She growls.

Damon turns his attention to the living room. He takes in breath upon the destruction.

"Why don't I run you a bath? Then we get you to bed?"

"I don't want to go to bed."

Damon ignores her and starts her bath. He digs around the cabinets for some bubble bath or something. Bella starts laughing and he turns towards her.

"Damon…" She says in a heartbreaking matter.

That gets his full attention.

"You're going to leave too, aren't you?"

He rears back at this.

"Why would you say that Bella?"

"Isn't it obvious?"  
He shakes his head and stops the water to the tub as it's now filled.

"I'm insane."

He breaks into a smile.

"Clearly, we've not been introduced. Ms. Insane, I'm Mr. Damon Salvatore." He holds out his hand.

She giggles shaking her head.

"There she is…"

She takes in a breath.

"This…" He gently puts a finger to the area of her heart.

"This is what you should do more often."

"What?"

"Laugh." He says caressing her face.

She buries her face into his chest. Damon closes his eyes for a moment. He kisses the top of her head.

"Get in the bath. Relax…"

She nods and Damon exits the room. He takes it upon himself to clean up the broken glass, spilled vodka and whatever else that was destroyed. Once he's done he does a bit of snooping around. He manages to find his way to Kol's room upstairs directly across Bella's. He wrinkles his nose in disgust, his hands already in fists. The luxurious room was done in red and gold stripes. He'd a canopy bed done in gold. Damon rolls his eyes.

"Who does this guy think he is?" He half rumbles and opens the closet.

His eyes lock onto a shoebox up on the shelf.

"Well any guy knows what that is…" He grins and reaches for the box.

He assumed it to be Kol's embarrassing porn collection. His jaw tightens as he opens the box. Her scent hit him in the face as he did this. Damon holds up the lock of hair and breathes it in. He continues to dig through the contents of the box. There was a black pair of silk panties, a pen, a necklace, lipstick, and the disturbing picture of Bella, clearly asleep, unaware she was being photo'd.

Damon growls his eyes black, veins spread across his face. He hears Bella coming up the stairs. He quickly puts the box back up. He pulls the door shut as he comes out.

"Damon?"

He looks to the ground trying to make it go away.

"Why did you clean that up?"

He shrugs.

"It was a silly childish tantrum! You shouldn't have cleaned up my foolish mess Damon!"

She steps towards him. But he couldn't make it go away as she lifted his chin to face her.

"Damon?"  
Bella runs her fingers along the veins.

"What's wrong?"

He swallows back.

"You should get to bed Bella."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"NO!" He snaps and she jumps back.

He sighs shaking his head. That wasn't meant to be directed at her but the monster within him had awakened. She nods and takes a couple steps back.

"Bella…"

"Goodnight Damon."

She says and turns away from him. Bella slams her door. Damon rushed out of there. The rage continued to course through his veins. He pictured Kol with each feed. His last victim in fact looked like Kol. He begged and screamed for his life. Damon left him to die.

Once Bella wakes she sees a red rose on the pillow beside her. She rears back at the Hershey kiss beside it.

_Left you a kiss… D_

Bella smiles and opens the chocolate. She pops it into her mouth and lets it melt. She stumbles out of bed as the doorbell rings. She grabs her eggplant silk robe and rushes down the stairs, to the door.

"Mason?"

He nods.

"I thought you were leaving town." She says rather snippy.

He shrugs and peeks inside.

"Can I come in?"

"Don't see what's stopping you. Not like you have to be invited inside."

He smiles and steps in. Bella reaches for her phone on the kitchen counter as it vibrates.

"_Dinner at 8? Tomorrow? The usual…"_

"_Sounds good."_

"_Have a good day."_

"_You too."_

She places the phone back down.

"Need to make a call?"

"No it was just Elijah. We're having dinner tomorrow."

"Ah."

He leans against the counter looking around.

"Quite a place."

"Ridiculous isn't it?"

He chuckles a bit.

"I can imagine so in your situation."

"So why you here Mason? Thought you'd be burning rubber by now."

She opens the fridge and grabs the orange juice. Mason watches as she pours her a glass.

"Want some?"  
"I'm good."

"Well spill it out I gotta jet soon. Some of us have to go to school old man."

He laughs.

"That's right huh?"

She nods.

"I'm staying in Mystic Falls at least for now." He says with a shrug.

"Whatever changed your mind wolfman?"

"There's a couple things." He says and turns leaning over the counter.

"You're right this place is ridiculous."

Bella laughs. However last night comes back to recollection. She clears her throat and slams her glass down.

"Hey you ok?"

She nods and rinses her glass out.

"Yep just a long night."

Bella looks to Mason with a certain expression.

"What?"

"Mason…" She half laughs shaking her head.

"Jesus, I'm so selfish."

He rears back.

"How's that babe?" He crosses his arms about his chest curiously.

"My uncle… Tyler… of course you want to fucking leave. Mason, I'm so sorry god what's wrong with me?! Just being in my presence must be like a slap in the face."

He shakes his head.

"Come on Bella. You know that's not true."

"My uncle killed your brother."

He nods.

"I won't lie Bella. First chance I get I will kill Klaus."

Bella nods and slightly laughs.

"You'll have to step in line." But she grimaces.

"What?"

"Not sure who I want to kill first Nic or Kol."  
Mason takes in a deep breath.

"So you know…"

She looks to Mason confused.

"Know?"

He clears his throat.

"About Kol I mean?"

Her eyes narrow a bit as she studies Mason.

"Wait… you knew?"

Mason sighs and braces his hands against the counter again.

"Yeah Bella I knew."

She nods but looks pissed.

"You knew?"  
He nods again looking ill.  
"YOU KNEW! AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!"

"Bella…"  
"How long Mason?"

He shakes his head.

"I've known for a while"

"Jesus Mason!"

"Come on Bella, how did you not know?!"

She closes her eyes at this.

"Aw, come on babe, I didn't mean…"

"You're right… I should've. The signs were all there right?"

Mason flinches at the one memory, that he could never erase, when he'd walked up on Kol. He swallows back in thought. Kol was standing outside Bella's bed room back in New Orleans. Mason had come by to visit her and Tyler. Tyler had left him a note saying he was at Bella's that he could just meet him there. They'd plans to go out to eat. Tyler was still busy with Niklaus on some sort of project; he now knew to be the hybrid one. However Bella was alone in her bedroom. Mason had walked up on Kol peeking inside. He froze realizing what was really going on. He was jerking off and calling out Bella's name. He wanted to kill the revolting bastard. But knew the other originals were home as well. Mason wouldn't have stood a chance.

Mason pinches the bride of his nose. He felt like a jerk. Bella was so young and innocent. How would have she seen the signs? Of course it wouldn't hit till now…

"Bella hun…" He shakes his head full of guilt.

"I'm so sorry. God Tyler would kick my sorry ass right now."

Bella smiles.

"Yeah he would. But you're right I should have noticed the signs."

"Look I better let you get to school." He pulls her in, hugging her as he pats on the her back.

"I'll see you later ok."

She nods as he pulls back.

"Later…" Bella says as she walks him to the door.

* * *

"I want to know everything about him. I mean everything! The air he breathes, where he lives, what he drives, who he hangs out with, every fucking thing you can find on this son of a bitch.  
The woman rears back as Damon hands her a picture.

"Why?"

"Because he's just signed his own death certificate."

"Kol Mikaelson?" She questions looking to the name again.

Damon nods and leans back with his shot of bourbon.

"What's he done?"

"Pissed me the fuck off."

She sighs and leans back.

"Damon I can't break any rules…"

"Liz, trust me if you only knew. You too would want this son of a bitch's head."

"Damon…"

"Liz, just do this. If something isn't done and quick… A teenage girl's life depends on it. You've got to trust me. This guy Liz he's bad news. No matter what you find out, just keep your distance."


	11. Everybody Hate's Kol

Chapter 11

(I do not own anything please read and review)_** Have had some health issues, I apologize for late updates, I'm doing my best to get to all my stories. Thank you!**_

"Elijah…"

He smiles warmly and kisses her cheek.

"How are you doing sweetheart?" He questions as he takes a seat.

He was wearing his usual black dress shirt and black suit. She rather shrugs her shoulders.

"OK I guess, but I've really missed you."

He smiles.

"I've missed you too."

She nods sadly.

Elijah notices and does his best to swallow back his own emotions.

"How is school?"

She wrinkles her nose a bit. Elijah softly chuckles.

"You never were one to like school."

"It's dreadful."

"Ah, well you've only another year left."

She shrugs as the waitress makes her way over. They order their drinks and Elijah sends the waitress about her way. Bella always thought he was so suave, on how he did things like that. She wondered if he even took notice of things like that or if it came naturally.

"How is the house and car holding up?"  
"It's good Elijah." She says exasperatedly, but takes something out of her purse.

She slides the check over. He raises a brow at this.

"I don't need that."

"Bella…"

"It's entirely too much!"

"I insist and it most certainly isn't."

"Elijah please just don't."

He shakes his head. He slides the check back over.

"When you leave here you will deposit it and do whatever you wish with it."

She rolls her eyes.

"Do you wish for me to actually compel you?"

"Elijah!" He softly chuckles.

"Then please do as I say."

"That's not fair!"

"Hmm…" He waves the waitress back over and orders their food.

Once the waitress takes their order and leaves. He looks upon Bella.

"So how does this new fellow in your life treat you?"

She swallows back a bit nervously. He leans back.

"It is alright Bella. I want you to be honest with me. It's just you and I."

She takes in a breath looking around.

"He's great actually."

"Are you in love?"

Bella bites upon her lip and blushes a bit.

"I could be… Only time will tell I suppose."

Elijah nods.

"All I ask is to be wise with this one. The Salvatore's have history."  
She smiles in thought.

"So do the Mikaelsons."

"That's very true. However, you've chosen to date a very questionable character. I must be honest. I do not trust Damon Salvatore. I do not believe he is worthy of your affections."  
"Elijah, please…"

He sighs.

"I've to be honest. I will not tell you how to go about this. However, I will say this much. If he does hurt you or if I ever seek him a threat upon you I will not hesitate to take his heart."

Bella grimaces a bit with a shudder. She knew he meant it. Elijah was the most loving of the Mikaelson's, but also the deadliest. Even Nic wasn't dumb enough to fully challenge him, he knew when to back off, which was always ironic to her. He was so tame in comparison the rest of their family, yet every one feared him the most. For one thing to hack Elijah off, you know you've screwed up royally.

Bella was just glad, she's never truly been on the receiving line of his bad side.

"You look beautiful today by the way, very grown up."

Her smile returns.

"Thank you." He nods not able to conceive how much she truly has grown up.

She looked beautiful today in her black dress that wrapped around her shoulders, stopped just above the knees. Bella hardly wore dresses. She was very pleasing to the eyes when she did.

"How are things back in New Orleans?"

He smiles.

"Quite well, Nic seems to be happy."

She nods remembering how much Nic loved it there. He seemed bit more miserable here in Mystic Falls.

"That's good to hear. The others?"

"They are doing well also."

He clears his throat.

"It seems Kol has met someone."

Bella felt a huge wave of relief coming over her.

"Oh really?"

Elijah nods sipping at his wine.

"He's spent a lot of his time as of late with this one."

"That's good or so it seems."

"She's a bit of a questionable character herself, but maybe they will stabilize one another." He says with a shrug as Bella takes a bite of her pasta.

"Do I know her?"

"No… like I said she's questionable, a gorgeous vampire nonetheless."

Bella smiles at this feeling even more relieved.

"That's wonderful."

Elijah nods seeing the relief written all over her face. Yet, it sickened him no doubt, that his brother had made her feel this way. If he wasn't blood, Elijah would have taken his heart the moment he found out of his infatuation. Part of him was still tempted to do so if Kol didn't watch his back. Kol hadn't a clue just how many enemies he was creating.

"Becca seems to be back with her old friends."

Bella swallows down her food and sips from her soda.

"I figured she'd go back to her old ways."

They both nod at this. It was no secret Rebekah was a bit of a party girl back in New Orleans. Most of her time was always occupied with parties, drunkenness, and random men.

"And what about you?"

"I'm winning back the city." He says with a wink.

Bella softly laughs.

"But of course you are there wouldn't be a New Orleans, without you."

They both laugh.

"You just may be correct."

"Elijah?"  
"Yes?"

"You're not coming back are you?"

He takes in a breath and runs is finger along the rim of his glass.

"No sweetheart, none of us will be returning."

"Ever?"

"Not anytime soon, no."

She gets that sad look about her face again.

"It is for the best."

"What will become of me though?"

Elijah sincerely smiles.

"You are free. Your life is to become whatever you make of it. So take my advice. Make it memorable, be happy Bella. Let nothing hold you back from whatever it is your heart desires."

"There was a time I had all that… and you."

He rubs his face a bit.

"I know and I cannot apologize enough. I wish I could take it all back and give you everything you've ever lost. I don't just mean loved ones. I mean your trust, youth, and joy."

"You have my trust."

"But the others have lost that. You used to trust in them too as well Nic mainly. It seems the three of them have chosen a path in which will never lead to you. That is their decision and stupidity. They've not a clue what it is they've given up. But it's all said and done. They have made their choice. I have made mine. I will always have your back and stand by you in whatever decisions you make. As long as I see fit that they will never cause you harm. If you wish to love this Salvatore brother I will support it. If you wish to move on and love another, then so be it. My only request on their behalf is they had better know whom it is they are fucking with, if they ever wish you harm in any sort of way, whether it be physical or emotional. That and they had better truly love you and treat you like the princess you are!"

Bella's eyes widened. She wasn't used to hearing Elijah cuss. She wasn't sure Damon treated her like a princess, but she felt he honesty cared about her. She didn't want a man that groveled at her feet though. That was more her aunt's speed. She wanted someone in which could be her equal, someone that truly got her. Someone that would love her unconditionally, because she knew she was fucked up. Bella had a lot to overcome to even become half sane again. She knew she was a bit unstable, crazy and wasn't the same innocent girl she had been a couple years ago. A shadow had casted over her as the years progressed; it seemed that shadow only got thicker and more suffocating. However, when she was around Damon… it seemed somewhat lifted.

She smiles in thought. Elijah notices this.

"Hmm."

She looks to him as he breaks her thoughts.

"What?"

"Nothing in particular, you just seem happier that's all."

"I still wished you hadn't left."

"It's for the best. I need you to trust me on that. It wasn't my intention to hurt you, but to protect."

She nods as she finishes her food. Elijah takes it upon himself to stuff the check he'd sent her back into her purse.

"I mean deposit this asap. There will be one each month."

Her jaw drops.

"Elijah! I don't need that much! Please!"

"Lower your voice and that's enough. You know you will not win this argument."

She folds her arms about her chest.

"Fine…" She grumbles.

He softly chuckles.

"Maybe there are some shoes for 5 grand somewhere." She taunts.

He raises his glass.

"See now there you go."

She can't help, but to laugh.

"See there you are now. You should do that more often."

She swallows back narrowing her eyes.

"Is something wrong?"

"No… it's just Damon's said something along those lines to me."

"Well perhaps there's at least one thing we agree on." Elijah winks and signs the receipt.

"I must head be heading back now."

He comes to his feet and escorts her outside. He walks her to the car.

"I will visit again shortly. I want you to take care of yourself now. Go to school, do your homework, enjoy your friends when you can." He kisses her forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He smiles and opens the door for her.

"Be safe now."

"You too Elijah."

He watches as she drives away. He shuts his eyes for a moment and turns towards his car. He narrows his eyes seeing Damon leaning against it.

"I think we need to talk."

Elijah rears back at this.

"Whatever do we have to discuss?"

Damon hands him the box inside is the letter he'd been sent as well.

"What is this?"

"A certain brother's warrant for true death."

Elijah opens the box. His eyes blacken instantly.

"Where did you find this?"

"His closet."

Elijah sighs and picks up the letter reading it.

"My daughter has trusted you enough to invite you inside?"

Damon nods.

"Has she invited any others?"

"As far as I know, no."

The veins spread across Elijah's face as he reads the letter.

_Stay away from Isabella Marie Mikaelson. She is mine and I will take out anything that stands in my way. This includes you Mr. Salvatore and Mr. Lockwood. Note this is not a threat… K. M_

"His last location was Metairie, Louisiana. It seems he's been hanging around Katherine. She has a place there, very classy place at that."

Elijah tilts his head at this.

"How do you know that?"

"I too have my sources. He's a threat to Bella therefore, if you do not handle the situation. I will and I can assure you, Kol will not live if I take matters into my own hands. Honestly, the bastard needs to die! This has gone entirely too far. If you truly care for Bella the way you claim to. You will make certain he's taken care of and promptly."

"Do you seek to threaten me?"

"I could have handled this myself. Instead, out of respect for Bella I've come to you with this information. She thinks of you like a father. Any father I know of, would have no problem taking care of business, when he knows his daughter is in potential danger. If anything considering he's family that should be even more of a slap to the face, I'd imagine. Kol should know that this isn't Arkansas. That incest don't fly around here."

Elijah nods and opens the car door throwing the evidence inside. However, he grabs Damon and pins him to the car.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?!"

Damon blinks as Elijah starts the compulsion.

"To love and protect her at all cost."

Elijah stumbles back a bit.

"You love Isabella Mikaelson?"

"I do."

"Is this a selfish notion?'

"No."

"What do you see in my daughter?"

"Myself… I too have been where she is. I wish to pull her out of that hole and set her free. I know what it feels like. Bella deserves something more. I'm not sure I can give it to her, but I'm willing to die trying. I'm not worthy of her love or time by no means. But I'm not strong enough to walk away from her. I need her and I think she needs me."

Elijah nods and drops his hands.

"Take care of my daughter Mr. Salvatore. Go on now I'll handle this from here."

Damon blinks his eyes and shakes his head a bit. That confusion feeling overcomes him as it dawns on him what just happened.

"SON OF A BITCH! FUCKING ORIGINALS!"

* * *

He kisses along her neck and shoulders, rubbing himself against her in longing.

"Kol…" He rolls his eyes, but continues.

"Shhh…" Kol whispers in her ear.

She softly giggles.

He kisses her lips hoping that'll shut her up. Kol finds it working and grows hard again. _She _comes to his mind. He smiles in gratification and slides into Katherine. Kol grits his teeth as he picks up the pace. He grunts and moans as the fantasy plays out in his mind. Once he feels the pressure building up and he's to release.

"Bella…"

Katherine's eyes widen.

"What did you say?"

Kol pulls out looking to her.

"What?"

"Did you just…" She jumps out of the bed.

"Who the fuck is Bella?!"

He rolls his eyes.

"You're just hearing things."

"You didn't just say another woman's name!"

Kol laughs and lays back on the bed. He shrugs his shoulders and stares upon the ceiling.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHO IS SHE?!"

He turns cocking a brow her way.

"Who?"  
"BELLA! THAT'S WHO THE GIRL YOUR FUCKING WHILE FUCKING ME!"

"Like I said you're just imagining things. Lay down Katherine."

"THE FUCK I WILL! WHO IS THIS BITCH?!"

Kol grits his teeth.

"You had better watch what you say!"

Katherine's jaw drops.

"So she is real!"

"Whatever…" Kol says and starts getting dressed.

"WHOEVER SHE IS, SHE'S DEAD!"

Kol's eyes grow dark and he slams Katherine into the wall.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!"  
"You heard me the little bitch your screwing behind my back is dead!"

His teeth grind together and he backhands her.

"You so much as come near her and I'll stake your heart out and stomp on it!"

Katherine's jaw drops and she shoves him away from her.

"What was this to you?"

He smiles shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter now does it?"

"You were just using me to find the cure!"

He shrugs and puts his shoes on.

"It's her! She's the reason you want to be human!"

Katherine bows over as it all dawns on her.

"How could you?! You told me you wanted to marry me and have a family!"

"Oh hush this coming from the queen of manipulation? You honestly think I have one ounce of compassion for you? You're nothing more than a good lay. Bella's the real deal. You're not even half the woman she is."

"Wait… she's human isn't she!?"

Katherine laughs.

"OH I could have so much fun!"

Kol's eyes widen. He grabs her by the throat.

"MINE! BELLA IS MINE! YOU'RE NOT TO EVER TOUCH HER!"

He growls out and snaps Katherine's neck.

"You stupid, stupid bitch! Once I'm done with you. You're gone!"

He kicks her and staggers around angrily getting dressed.

* * *

"_Bella…"_

_ He smiles. She takes in the way he smiles at her, his dark eyes piercing into hers. She even thought he was kind of hot actually…_

"_My name is Tyler."_

_ She blushes and looks to the floor. He softly laughs._

"_Maybe we could be friends. My family is new here as well. We moved here from Mystic Falls. That's my brother Mason."_

_ Bella shyly waves to the brother waiting for him in the yellow jeep._

"_Well I better go. He'll leave me if I take too long."_

_ Bella giggles as he sounds off the horn. _

_Tyler starts towards the jeep, but turns back._

"_Could I maybe see you this weekend?"_

_ She shrugs. He smiles and takes out a notepad from his backpack. Tyler scribbles down his name and phone number. _

"_Will you call?"_

"_Maybe…"_

_ He grins._

"_I hope so."_

_ He clears his throat and tilts his head. He moves a strand of hair from her face. _

"_If not I suppose I'll see you Monday at school. I'll cheat off your math paper again."_

_ Bella softly giggles._

"_I wouldn't put it past you."_

"_Later, Bella. I hope to hear from you soon."_

_ She waves his number about in the air._

"_We shall see." She says with a shrug._

Bella closes her eyes as she lays along his grave. She smiles however, in thought.

"I never called you. I listened to freaking Becca's advice." She giggles in memory.

"Boy you weren't too happy with me. I think I broke your heart that weekend." She wipes her eyes and sniffles back.

"It's ok I suppose, I made up for it later."

Bella turns hearing the familiar flapping of wings.

"I kissed you after school that very Monday. I think I put you in a state of shock."

She smiles and shakes her head.

"I'm not sure who was in more disbelief, you or your brother, who was watching from his jeep. The jerk."

She bites her bottom lip in recollection.

Bella puts her hand out slowly towards the crow.

"Hey there my little stalker, how've you been today?"

She pets the top of its head and it caws out.

"Simpler times weren't they back then. Things just rather fell in place. We were young and stupid."

Bella sits upon her legs and stuffs her hands into her hoodie.

"I hate that house. It's everything I'm not. You thought the New Orleans manor was ludicrous Tyler you should see this one. Jesus… and Elijah's not coming back. So pretty much that means two years of this weird new life. I guess the good thing is I no longer feel like I'm growing up Gotti or something."

She laughs.

"I could just picture Elijah… Vampire extraordinaire aka The godfather of all vampires. I suppose he technically is being the eldest of originals."

Bella leans back.

"I wonder what bloodline the Salvatore's descended from. Damon said it was just the two of them."

She sighs and comes to her feet.

"I better get home. I promised Damon I'd call him. He wanted to take me out tomorrow. I still can't believe Elijah gave his blessing on this. Of course, granted he threatened to do poor Damon in if he so much as steps out of line."

Bella half laughs.

"But then again that's just the life of growing up under a bunch of vampires. I suppose I could always give up. You know on the whole dating thing. Become a nun or something. I'd be saving lives that way."

Bella shudders at her own words.

"If lose him too…" Her hands ball up into fists.

"I just can't. That's not an option. Since you, he's the best thing that's come into my life. I've grown tired of the games. Tired of being this pathetic "human". Yet, I'm not so sure I even want to be a vampire. I don't even know where I fit in. Who am I where's my place in this world? I don't want to be weak and defenseless, yet I don't want to become anything like my aunt and uncles. I want to be different. I guess I should listen to my own advice. I told Elena that whatever happens, happens. If you constantly worry about the future how can you ever enjoy the present? If you're meant to be something then you will. Yep I said that shit." She sighs.

"Her boyfriend doesn't care for me too much. Oh it gets better. She's Stefan's girl. Stefan as in Damon's brother. Apparently, I'm a very bad girl. But we already knew that. I mean…" She fake gasp.

"I'm a Mikaelson right? We're all crazy ass bitches. We're to be loved or feared no other way around it. Guess it's time to bring out my dominatrix side and whip this town into shape. Make it my own little version of what my uncles have in New Orleans. Isabella Mikaelson Queen of Mystic Falls. Damn skippy! Now bow before me!"

She shakes her head with a grin.

"Yep I could see it. This town is mine!"

The crow caws out and flaps its wings.

"Ah come now sorry, but it's how it is. Once that happens this town won't be big enough for the two of us. You too will have to bow down before me."

It caws again shaking it's head. She softly laughs.

"Oh you most certainly will, and you'll do so willingly. What can I say I'm like a darker version of Snow White." She puts her finger to the crow's chest.

"So yes you will submit!"

The crow nods. She rears back at this.

"You really are strange you know that. Funny, but strange. I swear you actually understand every word I'm saying!"

She narrows her eyes upon the bird.

"I really better go. Later Tyler, later crazy ass crow."

* * *

"What?"

Elijah tosses the box into Nic's lap.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" Nic says grinding his teeth together.

"Where is he?!"

"That's what I'm about to find out."

Nic grimaces looking through the box.

"Bloody disgusting is what this is!" He picks up the lock of Bella's hair.

Nic's eyes become black with fury.

"I'm going with you!"

He jumps up grabbing his jacket.


	12. Wine and Death

Chapter 12

(Read and review please. I don't own anything)

"You've got to be kidding!"

Bella rolls her eyes as the sound of a flat tire. She pulls over bitterly.

"Now I'm going to be late!"

She makes her way out and slams the door.

"BITCH!"

Bella kicks at the tire.

"And of all the days I decide to wear a skirt…" She utters and pops open the back.

Bella lifts up the mat and takes out the spare tire. She rolls it towards the front where the flat is.

A group of guys from school drive by whistling.

"Need a hand baby?"

"Nah, I got two of them, but thanks."

She does her best to ignore them as she squats down to loosen the bolts.

"Damn…" One of them yells. She turns back to see they've come to a complete stop now.

Coming back to her feet she waves her crow bar about.

"I don't need your commentary nor your help, move along."

They laugh and Bella sucks in a breath. Yet again she starts to attempt changing out the tire.

"Want me to help with the jack baby?"

She laughs. The crowbar twirls around in her hand. She twirls around and smashes in one of their headlights.

"DUDE WHAT THE FUCK!"

She shrugs and turns back around.

"You stupid bitch!"

A car door slams and she giggles to herself as she starts to use the jack. One of the guys roughly grabs her by the arm.

"You're going to pay for that, you know that right!"

"Yeah Richard make her pay!" One of them laughs wiggling his brows.

The tall blonde they called Richard stood before her. He scopes her up and down and looks around. He circles her as his buddies continue to laugh.

"Think she's a virgin?" One of his friend's questions.

The guy leans into her ear as he's behind her.

"Look I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement."

His hand goes up her skirt suggestively. A red hue overcomes Bella's face. Her hands become fists. She whips around places her hands about his shoulders and she knees him in the groin.

Damon narrows his eyes upon the scene in front of him as he pulls up on it. He sees the guy down on his knees. Bella was towering over him. He tilts his head up on this, a smug grin about his face as he's getting the full picture.

"That's my girl." He utters admiring her black skirt, white blouse, and low heeled black converse. What she was wearing made this all the more entertaining.

He discreetly parks behind her. Damon snaps up as he sees one of them grab Bella from behind. She's kicking her legs about struggling in his hold.

"You idiots." He utters and leaps out of his car.

He appears behind the one that has hold of her. Damon's plunges his fangs into his neck. Bella's hold is dropped and she turns to see Damon feeding from him. She sighs and crosses her arms about her chest.

"Don't kill him Damon."

Damon finds himself taken back. She didn't even get on to him just said not to kill him. She didn't even act fearful. He swallows back and stops. Bella takes the keys from their car before they have a chance to run. She smiles and dangles them in the air. She tosses them into the woods.

"Fetch boys."

Damon grins as he continues to feed off each one. After he's done he compels them into forgetting and into going about their way. He cocks a brow, however, upon Bella.

"You're making me like you a bit too much." He says shaking his finger as if to scold her.

"You have a little…" She points out.

She comes up to him licking her thumb. Bella rubs the drop off dry blood from his lip.

"You could have licked it off."

"Um… no, but nice try."

Bella goes back to changing her tire.

"Allow me…" Damon offers.

"I got it Damon."

"I can see that, but I need the distraction."

She looks to him curiously.

"Distraction?"

He nods as if in physical pain.

"Do you have any idea; how badly I want to take you against this car?"

She smiles and continues to work the jack.

"I wasn't kidding…"

He gently pushes her aside and takes over.

"Damon!"

He ignores her as he switches out the tires.

"If you really wish to help you could stand over me."

"How's that going to help you?"

He smirks and shrugs. She slightly growls as she finally gets it.

"Slow today aren't we?"

"Hush your trap Damon; I'm not in the mood."

"That's a first."

"I'm late to school and I've already missed one day."

"Why do you care about such things? You're a free woman now, are you not?"

"I'm 17 old man; I still have to finish school. You know get an education and all that."

"Old man huh?"

She smiles as he finishes up. Bella leans back against the car as he picks up the ruined tire.

He tosses it into the back.

"My hero…" Bella smarts and nibbles on her lower lip.

"Hmm."

He folds his arms about his chest.

"Just so you know you're mine this weekend. So whatever plans you may have you'd better cancel."

"I haven't actually agreed to that."

"But you will."

"Why's that?"

"Because you owe me again."

"I didn't ask you to go all you can eat on those guys and change out a tire. That was your choice."

He takes his index finger and taps his chin.

"About that… you weren't the least bit affected by what I did? I mean where was the shrilling cries of pleading me to stop?"

Bella looks to him as if confused.

"You didn't kill them Damon… However, if you wish for me to pull a red riding hood next time I will."

"You're mesmerizing, you know that?"

"You seem to forget I was raised by vampires. This isn't my first rodeo."

"And if I had killed them?"

"You wouldn't have." She says with a shrug.

"I have killed before."

"That maybe, but you will not in front of me."

He looks to be amused.

"And why is that?"

"Because if that were true. You would have killed Mason. He to you was a bigger threat than those boys. You actually, seem to care about what I feel. If you hadn't you would have selfishly taken out the competition, without my say or concern on the matter, of my feelings."

Damon tilts back in amazement.

"Thorough aren't we?"

She shrugs again.

"Now I'm very late Damon."

"So a quickie is out of the question?"

"Goodbye Damon."

Bella gets in her car. He sighs and leans into the window.

"Nice car."

"Thanks"

"Daddy's?"

She smiles.

"If you're referring to Elijah, yes, but then again you already knew that."

"Do I at least get a kiss?"

"I don't know Damon what do I get in return?" She taunts with a smile.

* * *

"Leave us…" Nic whispers into Katherine's ear.

Elijah appears behind Kol. He places his hands about his shoulders. Kol smiles.

"Ah have you come to wine with us brothers?"

Katherine looks to Kol. He sighs.

"Run along as you were told."

She nods and scoots out of her chair. Nic narrows his eyes.

"You've compelled Katherine?"

"Well it was no easy task, but yes, I suppose I have. She's stubborn that one. So what brings you here?"

Elijah's hold becomes tighter as. Nic sits beside Kol taking Katherine's place. He takes it upon himself to drink of her wine.

"Not bad, a bit on the sweet side." He says with a shrug.

Kol tilts his head.

"Something tells me this is not that of a friendly visit."

Nic grins and leans back. His arms cross about his chest.

"Now, now, brother whatever would give you reason to think otherwise?"

Kol swallows back on his wine. He places the glass down.

"I mean because, it couldn't possibly be the reasoning of an certain infatuation."

"Infatuation?"

Nic smiles and grabs Kol's bottle of wine pouring himself a glass.

"I'm afraid I do not know what you're referring to."

"Come now brother. After all we are family are we not? Might as well be honest."

"Honest?"

Nic's upper lip snarls back.

"What sort of fool do you peg me for?"

"Whoever said I did Niklaus?"

"You are… as of now staring me down with that oh so fake expression. You wish to seem as if you haven't a clue what it is I'm speaking of."

"If you mean Katherine."

Nic laughs.

"You could do whatever you want with her. It does not concern me. However, I've reason to believe, it isn't Katherine's heart you seek, but another's… tell me brother. Who is she?"  
"I've no idea what you're talking about. Katherine and I have been together for sometime now."

"Bullocks."

Kol sighs irritated.

"You want to know how I happen to know?"

"Do humor me brother."

Nic looks to Elijah. Elijah slams the box down on the table in front of Kol. Kol swallows back nervously.

"I can explain."

Elijah lifts the lid revealing it's contents. He leans into his ear.

"You had better explain and now."

Kol opens his mouth again, but Nic reaches over and covers it.

"I wouldn't speak anything, but truth." He nods as he drops his hand.

"Very well." Kol says taking in a breath.

"You should both know first off, I have thought this through thoroughly. I've had sometime to do so. I've found it best perhaps if we keep the bloodline closely knitted. We've all discussed our plans for Bella to stay human and pass down the bloodline; to one day bare children, and continue the Mikaelson line. Think about it though. If Bella had been born male it would be somewhat easier to pass on this request. However, she's indeed a woman now. When the day comes she is to marry the name itself technically wouldn't be passed down. It is accustomed the woman take the man's name. It would be under his, even if it is our bloodline that pumps through her veins, and amongst the children. So I've taken matters into my own hands. Once I tell you of my plan I'm sure you'll both agree.

"First of all you should know there is a cure."  
"Cure?" Nic questions.

Kol genuinely smiles.

"Yes, a cure in which makes us human again and permanently."

"That's impossible."

"It would seem."

"Now even if it did exist… why would you be interested? Where exactly are you going with this?" Nic already knew, sickeningly enough, but wanted to know if his brother was indeed stupid enough to spill the beans."

"I've decided to find the cure myself. Once I have I will take it. I then will confess my undying devotion to Isabella. We will properly pass down the lineage."

A hissing growl escapes Elijah's mouth. Nic raises his brows in disbelief on his brother's idiocy. He rubs his face with his hands. He locks eyes with Elijah whom at the moment looks completely murderous.

"You do realize that is considered to be forbidden? Something along the lines of damn near incest?"

"Oh come on Nic, we're no more her uncles than Elijah is her father."

Nic puckers out his lips, and his eyes widen on the look on Elijah's face.

"Why don't you turn around and say that to our dear brother's face."

Kol takes in the deepest of breathes.

"My intentions with Isabella are healthy, I can assure you both. I'm in love with her and have been for quite sometime. I've grown tired of pretending otherwise. She's mine. She has always been mine always will be. I see no differently about it. I will take the cure. I will marry Bella and she will bare my children."

"Well bloody hell brother!" Nic says behind laughter.

He pours himself another glass of wine.

"I suppose cheers are in order!"

Kol seems taken back.

"Of course… there is just one more thing you seem to be forgetting."

"What's that?"

"The father's blessing!" Nic says with a smile and toast his class upon the air.

Kol comes to his feet. Nic's eyes stay locked onto his. Kol slowly turns to face Elijah. Elijah's eyes cold, dark, and the blackened veins spread about his entire face. Kol knew already… Elijah doesn't blink. Kol tries to escape and Nic appears behind him. He grabs him by the hair and pulls him back against his body. Elijah plunges the dagger into his chest. The entire guests about the winery scream out.

Kol stumbles back. His body begins to paralyze. Nic grits his teeth as his body goes limp against him.

"Put him with the others."

Nic nods as he picks Kol's body up. Elijah turns to the guest.

"Please excuse us. We will be on our way now. We apologize for any inconveniences."

Nic rolls his eyes at this.

"Yes it does seem our brother's having a bit of a heart condition." Nic says with a bow.

* * *

"Talk about fashionably late." Elena teases as Bella enters class.

"What'd I miss?"

Bella winces as she just takes her seat and the bell rings for the next class period. Elena giggles.

"Apparently, everything."

"Damn…" Bella says leaning back in her seat.

"Is there a reason you've managed to miss the entire class period. Ms. Mikaelson?"

"Well there's always a reason Mr. Saltzman. I suppose you mean do I have a good excuse?"

He smiles.

"Precisely."

"Would a flat tire be excuse enough for you?"  
He softly chuckles.

"Just this once Ms. Mikaelson, but next time detention will be in order. However, I do expect you to take today's assignment home. You cannot afford to get behind."  
Bella nods as he comes to his feet and hands her the assignment.

"Um thanks."

He nods as she rises and grabs her bag.

She turns however, as the doors to front of school swing open. Bella's baffled as she see's Mason. Her jaw drops as he makes his way over to Caroline at her locker. He doesn't even say anything. He just picks Caroline up and pins her against the lockers. He lavishly kisses her. Bella softly giggles to herself as her best friend is literally humping Caroline in the hallway. She bites upon her lower lip and casually makes her way over. She leans into his ear as he continues this make out session with Caroline.

"Get a room Mason."

He pauses and clears his throat. Caroline's got this struck stupid look on her face.

"Huh…" Bella says.

"Who'd have thought…" She taunts and walks away.

Mason kisses Caroline once more before placing her back down.

"So is that good enough answer for you?" Mason questions looking Caroline in the eyes.

She grins. He leans into her ear.

"Or do I need to take you to the bathroom and prove myself further?"

"Mason…"

He smiles looking around seeing they have an audience. He waves and Caroline's eyes widen as she quickly forces his hand down.

"You should go before…"

"Sir do you go to school here?"

Caroline covers her mouth as Alaric questions him.

"No sir."

"Then should you be here?"

Mason grins.

"I was just on my way." He winks at Caroline.

"So you're staying?" Caroline calls out.

"Yeah baby, I'm staying."

She beams at this. He gives her a nod and heads out the doors.

Bella catches him before he leaves.

"Now what was that!"

He chuckles and shakes his head.

"You're not going to let it go are you?"

"NOPE! Damn you were like playing tonsil hockey with the sheriff's daughter!"

"Bella…"

"How do you know Caroline?"

He sighs.

"Look I'll tell you our story one day."

Bella nods and just stands there.

"Not now! Get to class slacker!"

Bella laughs.

"Like you're one to talk. Do you even have a job?"

"Actually, yes."

"Doing?"

"Construction."

"You?"

He rears his head back.

"Yeah babe… me…" He says with a shrug.

"Now that I gotta see."

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up and get to class."

Bella grins and salutes him as she turns away. He leans against the car laughing as he watches her head back to the building.

During lunch Bella leans back in her chair. She eyes Caroline with a smirk.

"Are you going to stop looking at me like that?!"

"Nope…" Bonnie and Elena laugh.

Caroline chunks a fry at her.

Bella shrugs her shoulders.

"Knock that off Bella its creeping me out."

"So you and Mason huh?"

"Oh my God Bella."

"Please tell me that's not what you call out during…" Bella hints and the entire table laughs even Stefan.

Caroline's jaw drops.

"You're evil."

Bella bites into her apple. She chews and swallows. Then she waves the apple around.

"Ah, yes Eve during her finest moment."

She goes to take another bite and gasps out. Bella drops the apple and flies out of her chair. "Bella?!" Elena rushes to her side.

Bella covers her mouth gagging. Bonnie narrows her eyes and looks to Bella's tray.

"What is it Bella?" Bonnie questions.

"Please tell me you see that!"

Everyone shakes their heads. The entire cafeteria looks upon her now. Bella looks back to her apple and nothing's there. Stefan picks up the apple curiously.

"There's nothing there Bella."

"What did you see Bella?"

"Blood and maggots they were pouring from the area I bit."

Bonnie takes the apple from Stefan's hand. She looks it over and looks back to Bella. Bella nods her hands shaking. She darts over to the bathroom. Bella turns on the sink and starts to wash her mouth out.. After she rinses she splashes her face, it hits her like acid. Bella shrieks out staggering back. She looked upon the mirror to see her flesh had been completely peeled back.

"NO!" She ran her hands along her face.

"HELP ME! PLEASE!"

She looks into the mirror and her flesh is peeled back. Bella staggers back screaming again.

"Bella!" The girls try to calm her down.

"Bella…" Bonnie says calmly.

"Look at me now Bella… It's not real. None of this is real."


	13. Love?

Chapter 13

(I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. Please read then review!)

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine now. I just wish I knew what the hell that was."

Bonnie shakes her head.

"Bella I think you're in danger."

"Bonnie I'm ok. I probably just need to be getting more sleep or something."

Caroline, Bonnie and Elena share a glance.

"Bella… if it happens again, call me."

She takes out a notebook from her backpack and writes down her number.

"Um thanks, but seriously I'm alright. Just a bit embarrassed to be honest."

Elena softly laughs. Still Bonnie looks to me with this ill expression.

Bella gets in her car. Chills however, filled her body on what took place. She swallowed back cutting on her radio. She turned up the music and rolled down the windows doing her best to clear her mind. Bella figured she must've fallen asleep. Her mind was just making her think it was real. She hadn't been sleeping well. So that had to be it.

Decidedly, she heads to the cemetery before heading home. She sits down on the bench and shuts her eyes for a moment. Once she opens them she looks down to see a few trickles of blood on her skirt. She narrows her eyes and runs her fingers beneath her nose. She looks to her fingers to see they were covered in blood.

"What the…"

She swallows back coming to her feet. She darts over to the car to search for some tissues. Bella however, looks down to see the palm of her hand now had a puddle of blood. She stumbles back in disbelief. She manages to get the passenger side of the car open. However, she falls to her knees as she starts to choke. With one hand she leans against the door.

"Bella?"

In a panic she reaches out grabbing him by the collar of his jacket. He quickly scoops her up.

"Bonnie!" She manages to force out of her lips.

He nods and takes off with her.

* * *

Bonnie opens the door to see Damon carrying Bella.

"She mentioned you?"

She nods and steps outside pulling the door shut.

"Lay her down."  
"What? Right here?"

Bonnie nods.

Damon sighs and lays her down. Bonnie crouches down and with her eyes closed she waves her hands over Bella's entire body. Bella continues to cling on to Damon.

"She needs to realize this isn't real! She's allowing this to kill her!"

"What? What is this?!" Damon growls.

"She's been cursed Damon. I'm trying to break through it. Bella believes this to be really happening. If we can't convince her otherwise. She'll die!"

Damon grits his teeth and looks down upon Bella.

"You hear her! You want to fucking die is that what you want?!"

She continues to struggle for a breath and arches her back.

"THIS ISN'T REAL SO KNOCK IT OFF. YOU HEAR ME. CUT IT OUT AND SNAP OUT OF IT."

Bella desperately pulls at his collar shaking her head. It felt so real to her. She hurt all over. She couldn't catch her breath. There was blood everywhere.

Bonnie begins some sort of chant.

"You're not doing this. I mean it Bella. I happen to like you. A rare trait I assure you!"

Her eyes begin to water her lips with a slight bluish purple tint to them.  
Bonnie continues her chant. Damon sits down and pulls Bella into his lap.

"You owe me a date this weekend." He pretends to look to watch that isn't there. "Yeah that starts tonight. Remember, I told you to cancel all plans. Death coming to visit is certainly one of them."

Bella takes in one more deep gasp. Her body goes limp and her eyes close.

"What just happened?!"

"She managed to push through."

Bonnie sighs and moves the strands of hair from Bella's face.

"Someone's got it out for her Damon."

"Of course they do." He says rolling his eyes.

"She's either got a witch for an enemy or someone that knows of one."  
"Perfect, because this girl's life has been nothing, but a cakewalk so far."

"So is the curse still there or not?"

"I got it taken care of. That's not to say it won't return, but for now yes Bella's curse free."

Damon nods and kisses the top of Bella's head. Bonnie smiles at this.

"What?"

"Oh nothing…"

He shakes his head. Damon comes to his feet with Bella still in his hold. He starts to take off.

"You're welcome." Bonnie says.

He says nothing just smiles with his back turned to Bonnie.

* * *

"What do we tell Bella?"

Elijah looks up from his paper to Nic.  
"Nothing for now. Let her be."

Nic sighs.

"And what of Katherine?"

Elijah shrugs.

"I could care less."

"You really believe there's a cure?"

Elijah presses his lips together in thought.  
"I suppose anything is possible."  
Nic nods and leans back in the recliner.

"Would you ever consider taking it?"

Elijah narrows his eyes.

"Hypothetically?"

Nic smiles.

"Precisely."

Elijah softly laughs.

"No. I've spent too many centuries as a vampire. I wouldn't even know where to begin to think and act human."

"Agreed. Nor do I care to be so frail and doleful."

"Hmmm, not all humans are such things Nic."

"Are you referring to a certain human?" He hints and takes a sip of his drink.

"Perhaps."

"How is Isabella these days?"

Elijah notices the sadness in his brother's face as he asks this.

"She's doing quite well for herself actually. She's becoming a fetching young lady."

Nic nods.

"Nic…"

Nic's eyes lock with his brothers.

"Why did you take Tyler's life?"

Nic raises his glass in the air.

"For the same reason we took our own brother's."

Elijah shakes his head.

"That wasn't your call to take. That boy meant the world to her."

Nic sighs.

"I wasn't aware of that until it was too late to be honest. He was part of my hybrid experiments. I wasn't aware just how close he and my little niece were. If I had known I'd have never chosen him as a candidate."

Elijah pinches the bridge of his nose, shaking his head.

"Nic… I've warned you before what these obsessions can do."

"Yes well I had no choice. You know that Elijah. Once I found out I'd turned her little boyfriend into a weapon. A killing machine I had to rid of him. He could have killed her Elijah. A hybrid has no place in a relationship with a human, especially one young as he."

Elijah flinches at the memory.

"What's that?" Nic notices the look on his face.

"I'm afraid you were right."

"How so?"

"Tyler that is. I witnessed such an event as this once. I do not believe it was his intention to hurt her."

Nic jumps to his feet.

"What?! Why wasn't I ever told about this?"

"Because, I handled the situation. There was no need for added drama."

"And what exactly took place?"

Elijah sighs putting down his paper.

"Just like any teenage couple they got into a disagreement. I do not remember what over. All I knew was you had already gotten to him. I recognized the hybrid within him the moment I saw it. I do not believe Tyler Lockwood would have ever hurt Bella, not intentionally. I saw at least that much within the boy. However, that day he had no control over his body. I believe he was too new to the hybrid blood. He hadn't been properly taught on how to handle things such as anger. He merely meant to gently shove Bella out of his way as they were arguing. Instead, he tossed her into the fireplace mantle. The boy was beside himself Nic. He hadn't a clue the power that resided within him. The only reason she lived was because I promptly fed her my blood." Elijah swallows back on the memory.

"Don't you see Nic? Can you possibly even fathom what we've done? I'd have never taken her in if…"

Elijah's hands become fists for a moment. Nic watches as his brother runs his hands through his hair. He says nothing else as he comes to his feet. Nic watches as Elijah grabs his jacket and heads out. Nic then closes his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" He says softly.

* * *

"Where is it?!"

Katherine turns to face the voice behind her.

"That's right. Hello Katherine." Rebekah welcomes herself to her table.

"Well by all means won't you join me?" Katherine says sarcastically.  
"Oh, I'd love to!"

Katherine slams down her menu.

"Date?" Rebekah questions looking around.

"Actually, no it seems your brothers have taken care of that."  
"Ah, yes fate has a funny ways about things. Doesn't it? But then again we both know he's not actually truly dead."

Katherine takes in a breath and sips at her wine.

"What do you want Rebekah."

"Yes you do know me quite well."

"Afraid so."

"For starters you can start by telling me where it is."

"What's that exactly?"

Katherine leans back in her seat eyeing Rebekah ruefully.

"I think we both know what I'm referring to love. Don't play games with me. I haven't the patience. You've been a very naughty girl Katherine."

Katherine smiles.

"Just how so?"

"Well I'm sure daddy Elijah would just love to hear how you're torturing his precious little girl."

Katherine swallows back on this. She reaches for her wine and downs the rest of it.

"You see I have my resources as well. I know all about the curse you've put on my niece. I must admit I found myself rather impressed. However, if this gets back to Niklaus or Elijah…"

"You wouldn't."

"Oh believe me love! I would!"

Katherine shakes her head bitterly.

"Now you'll be just fine. If you do me this one teeny tiny favor."

"And what would that be?"  
"The cure. I want it and now!"

Katherine rolls her eyes.

"You idiot."

"Pardon?!"

Katherine sighs.

"It just so happens that Kol had the cure. You know when your brothers took care of business."

"You're fucking kidding me."

Katherine smiles.

"Oh sweetheart I'm not fucking kidding you."

Rebekah growls under her breath.

"You had better not be lying to me Katherine!"

"Why do you want the cure so bad?"

"I don't believe that's any of your business."

"Hmm, well it looks like the only way you're getting your hands on that precious cure is to revive your brother. You know go against your brother's wishes. You may very well find yourself out casted. Like that of Kol. That's another thing… What did you mean by niece? Are you actually telling me that this Bella person is her?!"

Rebekah nods and laughs a bit.

"Oh it gets better…"

"How's that?"

"You'll never guess who she's dating."

Katherine narrows her eyes.

"By the way how did you manage to put a curse on her? You haven't the information needed to do so."

Katherine takes something out of her pocket.

"It's funny the smallest things can cause such a fuss if done correctly."

Rebekah reaches out to the lock of hair.

"How'd you…"

"All I needed was a name and this. The witch took care of the rest. Kol never was one to keep quiet. It seemed he also carried this around everywhere he went. It's funny what years of sipping vervain will do. Your bastard of a brother actually believed he had me compelled."

Rebekah grins at this shaking her head.

"I don't know whether to love you. Or shank you, you conniving bitch."

"So who is this niece of yours dating?"

Rebekah waits until Katherine's drinking another glass of wine. Just as she has her mouth full.

"Damon Salvatore."

Katherine spits out her wine and chokes back a bit.

Rebekah starts to laugh and claps her hands. She comes to her feet.

"Well love I'll leave you at that. Do have a good night!"

* * *

"Damon?"

Bella tiredly rises in the bed. She reaches to her head as it pounded. She looks around realizing she's in his room. Bella makes her way out of the bed and heads down the stairs. The further down she went she begin to make out the soft shimmering against the walls. Once she enters the living room she see's rose petals leading to the dining room.

She enters the dining room and looks around. Long tiers of candles surrounded the room. Bella breaks into a smile.

"Fire hazard just waiting to happen." She utters softly.

"Is that so?"

She hears the whimsical voice directly behind her. His arms wrap around her waist. He kisses along her neck and shoulders.

"So what's all this?"

His fangs gently scrap along her neck.

"This is where I have dinner." He taunts.

"You always serve yourself with candles and rose petals."

He grins, but continues to kiss her neck. Bella turns facing him. He was in one of his white dress shirts slightly unbuttoned, his collar a mess, so was his hair. Still she couldn't help, but to find everything about him sexy. She wraps her arms around his neck. Her lips lock with his. Damon backs her up against the table. He then picks her up placing her on it. He cups her face with both his hands as they continue to kiss. Bella's stomach growls and he pauses.

"Hmmm, yes… We should take care of that."

She makes a pouty face as he pulls back. Damon chuckles on this.

"We have all weekend my little love slave."

He checks her over and takes her hands into his own.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok just a headache that's all."

Damon nods and bites down on his wrist.

"Damon…"

He ignores her and puts it to her mouth. A moan surpasses his lips as she gives in and partakes of him. His fingers lock within her hair as she comes to a finish.

"Good girl."

He licks her mouth clean once she's done.

"Hmm."

Damon helps her off the table and sits her down.

"Wait there."

She tries not to laugh as he returns with a silver platter. He sits it down before her.

"Taco Bell?"

He shakes his head. Then puts his finger to his lips.  
"No don't go giving all my secrets out."

"Oh sorry… I'd hate to ruin it for any other potential dates you might have."

She grins and bites into one of the tacos. He sits down and rests his hand on his palm watching her eat.

"Yes let's not. I'd hate to thin out my little black book."

"Anyone I know?" She says with a shrug.

"Perhaps."

"So who does fill this so called black book the most Damon? Are you a red head lover? Blonde maybe?"

He smirks and leans back in his chair. He folds his arms about his chest.

"When it comes to true beauty I'm not picky."

He reaches over and pours her a glass of white Chardonnay.

"Wow… tacos and wine!"

"I can admit you're the first that's been given the pleasure of my tacos and wine."

"Well I must say I'm honored."

"This wasn't exactly what I had planned. Someone though had to go get herself all cursed and whatnot. Rather put a damper on my plans. If you can keep yourself out of trouble long enough, maybe I can treat you to a proper dinner tomorrow."

"Maybe a combo this time?"

He has a good laugh at this.

"I might even allow one refill!"

"Awesome sounds like a date."

"I thought so."

After Bella's done with her food, Damon looks upon her.

"So have any idea who would want to put a curse on you?"

Bella sighs and shakes her head.

"The only witch I know is Bonnie."

He nods.

"You my dear have rotten luck." He points shaking his hand.

She frowns and sips at her wine.

"Unfortunately, I can't argue that."

Damon comes to a stand and takes her hand. He leads her into the living room. Suavely he hits the CD player as he passes by it. Weapon by Matthew Good Band starts playing. Bella quietly giggles.

He winks and pulls her into his chest. She's taken back as Damon starts dancing with her. It dawns on her as she listens to the song.

"You remembered…"

She pulls back looking to him. He nods and twirls her about. Her heart does that dropping thing.

"Damon…" She says and takes a few steps back away from him.

She reaches to her heart gazing into his eyes.

"No…" She covers her mouth realizing what's truly taking place.

He steps towards her.

"No…" She grits her teeth.

Slowly he approaches. She continues to step back.

"Bella…"

She turns and grabs her jacket and purse.

"NO! You're not doing that this time!" He appears blocking her way.

"What's your deal?!"

"I have to go Damon."

"You're not running away from me not this time! Now you're going to tell me what the hell is going on and now!"

She shoves him back and runs towards the door.

"DAMMIT BELLA!"

He appears at door.  
"Just tell me what's going on!"

"I can't!"

"Yes you can. Come on Bella let me in!"

Desperation courses over Damon. He grabs her and looks her in the eyes. He then does something he's never done with her before.

"You will tell me what's going on through that mind of yours and now."

She blinks her eyes a few times and gasps out.  
"I can't be in love with you!"

His eyes widen. He wasn't expecting that.

"Why not?!"

"Because people around me. They die Damon! I loved him. I loved him so fucking much it ripped my damn heart out. I never thought I could love anyone ever again."

"So you're in love with me?"

She nods with tears streaming down her face.

"Hmmm. You're not leaving. You're going to stay here the rest of the weekend. We're going to go up to my room and have mind-blowing sex for hours on end. Do we have an understanding?"

She nods again and he picks her up flipping her over his shoulder. Once he tosses her on the bed. Bella shakes her head.

"How did we…"

He shrugs and unbuttons his shirt.

"Damon?"

He throws his shirt to the floor and crawls over her. He presses himself against her then obsessively kisses her. Damon then leans into her ear.

"I love you too."

She starts to say something and he returns to kissing her. Damon strips her down. He was anxious to be inside her. He grips the pillow beneath her as he slides into her. Already riled up by what he'd newly discovered. He pumped himself within her the urge to already come hit heavily. He'd never been so turned on. He didn't understand it. It became too much to bare though as he felt her kissing along his neck. He gave in and came. His eyes nearly rolled back though as he continued to stroke himself in and out of her. She was nice and lubricated. With both their juices within her and she was so snug around him he knew he could easily get off again and again. She felt so good.

After they're done he pulls her into his chest. She caresses his chest lovingly, but ask…  
"Damon…?"

"Bella?"

"Did you by chance compel me?"

"…eh…" He says with a shrug.

"Damon…"

"Go to sleep silly girl."


End file.
